The Other Lockwood
by Vampirediaries15
Summary: Natalia Lockwood has always been deeply in love with Jeremy Gilbert. she has always been afraid to tell him, fearing that he wont share the same feeling for her. As if being a teenager wasn't hard enough. Natalia Lockwood also has to face being a werewolf along with her older brother Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 new year and new beginnings

Dear diary,

Today is the day that I have been waiting for months. it's the first day back to school which means I get to see him again. I spent my whole summer with my uncle in Florida. I was thankful that Ty had to stay home due to the fact that he had football training. I love my brother to death but I needed to get away from him for at least a couple of months. I spent all night thinking of what I would say to him when I see him at school. Do ask how he is doing after his parents death. Or would it hurt his feelings because that would be what everyone would be asking him. What I really want is to tell him how I feel about him, but I know that's not going to happen. I'm not usually scared to talk to him but not seeing him theses past few months has made me fearful of what he might say if I tell about my feelings for him. I am terrified that he wont return my feelings and I will be heart broken. Well I am going to talk to him today no matter what. Nothing nor no one will get in my way to speaking with him. Bye for now it is time for me to go to school. Time to face the music. Wish me luck because you no that I am going to need it.

"Talia lets go. For someone who wakes up so early you sure take a long time to leave the house." hollered my brother Tyler.

"I'm ready Ty I just had to grab my bag from my closet" I yelled at my brother from the top of the staircase.

The ride to school consisted of my brother making flirty eyes at every hot girl that he saw on the road. Looking down at my outfit I searched for any imperfection to my dark blue lace sundress with a thin black belt to hold the whole dress together. I was checking on how my makeup was for the first day. I went for the more natural look so that my pale grey eyes could stand out on my naturally tan complication. My long dark almost black hair hung in loose curls. I had lost myself in my train of thought until Ty brought me out of my day dream.

"Hey Talia I thought that I had lost you or something back there. Hey would you mind telling me why you are so dressed up like your going to one of moms charity events. You do know it's the first day of school and everyone already knows that you have amazing clothes, there is no reason to rub it in their faces that we have money". Ty kept on ranting about my outfit even as we got out of his car. All conversation with my brother stopped when he spotted his new girlfriend at the moment Vickie Donavan. I don't know what my brother sees in her. All I see is a girl who has family issues and turned to drugs when times got tough. I may not like Vickie but if she is making my brother happy then I guess I will just have to endure the pain of seeing them suck each others face when my mom isn't around to see them together. The moment that Vickie hurts my brother I will personally rip her heart out. Getting past my dislike for my brothers girlfriend I finally saw him across the lawn. There he was even more handsome then I last remembered him from when I saw him in the spring. I lost myself in starring at him that I didn't even notice that Caroline was even talking to me. How do I explain Caroline. She's a blonde overly spirited head cheerleader who thinks everything should revolve around her. Basically if Mystic High had a queen Caroline would be it.

"Natalia are you even listing to a word that I am saying". Caroline said to me with a hit of annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry Care I was just thinking about something else".

Well I was just saying how everyone needs to be at practice tomorrow after school early so that we can cheer on the incoming football players trying out for the varsity team.

When Care reminded me about practice I remembered how much I dislike being a cheerleader. If anything in my life would be up to me I would never do cheerleading I would prefer just to play soccer for my school and leave it at that. Sadly my mom said the only way that I could play soccer was if I did cheerleading.

"Of course Care I will talk to the other girls if I see them".

"O um Care have you seen Elena yet I wanted to see how she was doing you know since her parents death"?

"No, not yet, but I think Bonnie and her are getting a ride to school together today".

"Thanks Care, well I will see you later I need to head to the athletic building so that I can drop off my soccer equipment".

"You are still playing that rough boy game. Uhh Talia what if you get hurt and then your going to have a scars all over yourself. don't you worry what people might say about it"?

"No, because Caroline I love playing soccer it's the only thing in life that gives me joy without it I don't know how I could make it through the day".

"Ok sorry I know you and soccer is like me and hot boys". Caroline said with meaning to it.

As I walked away from Caroline I started heading towards his direction.

"Hey Jeremy, how is it going" the shakiness of my voice made me sound like I was in second grade and was giving my first ever report in front of the whole class. I realized that when Jeremy didn't answer me right away it was mostly because he was high on some kind of drugs. I know that after his parents death that he had fallen into the stoner crowd, but I never imagined that it was this bad. Finally he answered me with his low voice that sent chills up my back he said nothing much.

"Uhh well I was just uhh wanting to say uhh hi because I haven't seen you or your sister much since, well you know uhh".

"Its ok Natalia for you to bring up my parents death. It doesn't hurt my feelings." Jeremy replied with sadness in his voice.

"Well I was just heading the athletic building and just wanted to stop by an say hello and now good bye" I stuttered like a fool in front of him just know. All I could hope for is that he was to high to remember any of it. After dropping my soccer stuff in my locker I headed to my first class of the day English. The first part of the day was a blur do to the fact that I didn't pay attention to any of my teachers. In my history class which I had with Jeremy he wasn't there. He decided to skip the first day of school where we did nothing but listen to boring teachers try to explain year plan for their class. It was finally time for soccer practice after a long day of doing nothing. I changed quickly into a white soccer t-shirt from last years state game and pulled on my shin guards and cleats. I was heading to the field early so I could practice my shooting when I spotted Jeremy with of course love of all that is holey in this world Vickie Donovan. Over the summer break I had heard rumors from some of my friends at school that Vickie was most likely cheating on my brother with someone else. I never imagined that someone was Jeremy Gilbert the one boy that I love deeply. I walked by them hoping that no one would notice me, but sadly I was not lucky as Jeremy called my name from where he was standing with Vickie and the other stoners.

"o hey Jeremy I didn't see you there I was you know to focused on soccer to notice anyone. O hey Vickie what are you doing over here with Jeremy"?

The look of surprise on Vickie's face when I brought up her being so close the Jeremy gave me satisfaction knowing that is she even thinks about hurting my brother she better watch her back because o will be coming for her.

"Well its great to see you guys but I have to head off to practice later".

I walked slash ran away from Jeremy and Vickie that I almost tripped over my on two feet. Once I started tacking some shots at the goal I forgot about Jeremy for a little at least. Soccer practice went amazingly and since it was early fall the sun it wouldn't get dark outside until 9 o'clock at night. I was walking home taking a short cut to our family mansion by cutting through the towns cemetery. As I was walking through I spotted Elena talking to the new kid that I remember is in the same grade as my brother. I believe I remember Caroline mentioning that his name is Stefan. As I reached my house I hurried and changed and showered for the back to school party at the Falls that everyone went to after the first day of school. I choose dark blue skinny jeans and a nice dressy tank and a sweater and my favorite black ankle boots. I hopped a ride with Caroline in her brand new car from her father. The party was in full swing once we got there. I talked to some of the girls from the cheerleading squad as well as my friends from the varsity soccer team. I was about to take a sip of a beer when it was rudely snatched out of my grasp. I looked and meet the gaze of my brother telling me that I was not to have a drink what's so ever. Even by the looks of it I could tell that he has had about 3 or so drinks himself.

"Damn it Ty why must you always ruin my fun for me"?

"Because I am your older brother and whatever I say you have to follow unless you want me to take you home to mom and dad or you can enjoy this party while you are sober. And that is final".

"But".

"No buts Natalia Lockwood you know that I am serious".

"Fine Ty I wont have even one drink. Scouts honors".

Once Ty finally left me be I started looking for Jeremy. When I found him I got this excitement through my body that I couldn't explain in words.

"Hey Jeremy I'm sorry about the whole awkward talk this afternoon sometimes I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I am just an awkward person around you".

"You're not awkward Talia you are far from that. You are beautiful as well as smart. You all so are an amazing soccer player".

I was taken back by Jeremy Gilbert calling me beautiful.

"You think that I am beautiful"?

"Well yea why wouldn't I".

Jeremy's pov

Just standing this close to Natalia Lockwood gave me the chills. How could someone as smart and extremely beautiful as her be wanting to talk to the likes of me. When see asked me that I think she is beautiful I really looked at what she was wearing to-night. Tight dark blue skinny jeans that hung on to her every curves and a pretty purple top that went nicely with her naturally tan skin. I took a longer look at her beautiful pale grey eyes that when ever I looked into them I felt like I was loosing my self in them. But my dick way of not letting Talia know that I do have feelings for her I asked if she had seen Vickie. The look of disgust on Talia's face showed how hurt that she was that I would ask about Vickie when I was just talking to her. I finally just left with a simple good-bye to Natalia as I went on my search for Vickie. I later found her with no other than the dick Tyler Lockwood. Uhh it just made me sick thinking about them together.

Natalia's pov

I couldn't believe what had just happened between me and Jeremy. Was he really leaving talking to me to go and find that cheating ho Vickie. I wanted nothing else but to go home. I searched for my brother spotting him leaving the woods very upset. I walked up to him worried about what would have made my brother so mad.

"Hey Ty what's wrong"?

"Nothing Talia lets just go home ok".

"Ty was it Vickie what did she do to you? If she hurt you god help me she is going to wish that she was never born".

"Its nothing Talia its just, well Vickie has feelings for both me and Jeremy but I think its more for Jeremy. I don't have time to waste on something of the likes of Vickie".

Once we got home Ty went straight to his room without a word. I got ready for bed and just thought about what had happened to night with Jeremy.

Dear Diary,

I know that I told you today would be the day that I would show him how I feel about him, well that didn't happen not even close. Every time I tried talking to him alone he was always thinking about her. She is always getting in the way of him and I connecting with each other. I don't know what I am doing wrong I gave him the space he needed for the loss of his parents. Maybe it's not what I am doing but that he doesn't like me like the way that I do. Even if that is true why would he tell me that I am beautiful and smart if he didn't think of me in any other way but just a friend. The feelings that I have for him will never go away no matter the hatred my brother feels for him. I will always love him the same amount and even more. The only question is would he love me back at all once I tell him how I feel. Tomorrow is a new day full of new challenges. It's also the first day of cheerleading practice for the new year. Caroline will be sure to make it a tough and boring practice. I guess the only good part of the practice is getting to see the football players practice. Even though most of the girls on the squad is drooling over my brother. Really the only thing that I think girls see in my brother are his looks because they never have the chance to see how an amazing person he is in the inside. If only he wouldn't act like such a douche towards others. Also tomorrow me and Ty have to have our annual back to school dinner with our parents at The Grill. It's not that I don't love my parents its just that our conversations usually end up about my dads work as mayor of Mystic Falls or my mothers new charity event that she is hosting this month and so on and so forth. It's all business and no real family moments. Another thing is that lately my father and brother haven't been getting along lately. It's all tension between them. Hopefully tomorrow will go better than today. Good night and good-bye I will talk to you tomorrow. Love Talia Lockwood

I woke up at 5 to pack all of my cheerleading practice clothes for today's after school practice. According to Caroline's rules practice clothes consisted of tight short athletic booty shorts that weren't short enough to show anything inappropriate, but short enough that you all most felt naked in front of others. It amazed me about the many rules that miss Caroline Forbes comes up with. Today I wasn't going to dress to impress him instead I dressed in simple pale blue faded jeans and a plain white shirt and a blue jean jacket that I got for my birthday last year. I left my hair in loose curls and little to all most no makeup. Today Ty had to go to school early for football practice so I went with him so I could practice some of my soccer moves as well as some of my cheerleading moves that I knew if I dint work on them then Caroline would surely kill me. I may not be the best cheerleader but I am quick on my feet and I used to do gymnastics till I was 12 so I can do most of the cheerleading tricks without any difficulty. The only problem is that I am not very into learning all the stupid cheers that we shout at the football games. I also hate wearing the incredibly short uniform to school as well as to the games. I just feel like all the boys are staring at me and then they look way fast so that no one tells Tyler that someone was looking at his little sister. I was working on my triple back flips when Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Hey nice moves Talia".

"O thanks Jeremy well you know if I don't practice Caroline will kick me off the squad and my mother will ground me for life if that happens".

Jeremy and I talked for 30 minutes like we did back when we were kids, but then Jeremy saw my brother and marched up to him fists ready to fight.

"JEREMY what are you doing stop"!

You want to go Gilbert ok were going my brother was taunting him.

Stop it now Ty you guys don't need to fight each other. I stopped to listen to what Ty and Jeremy were fighting about and the moment that I heard Vickie's name I knew what this fight was about. It was who cared more about Vickie than the other. I had enough of hearing about Vickie Donovan she was just causing trouble between my brother and the boy that I loved. The school bell rang and both guys went their separate ways and of curse Vickie hung on to the arm of my brother like he was her knight in shinning amour. I changed for cheerleading practice and ran into Stefan and Elena.

"O sorry I wasn't looking Elena".

" Its all right Natalia. Have you meet Stefan Salvatore yet"?

"No I have not.".

As I was talking to Elena and Stefan I could see my brother looking at us with hate in his eyes pointed right in Stefan's direction. We were talking and the next moment un less than a second Stefan was turned around a was holding a football that my brother had just thrown at him. I was surprised that Stefan had even caught the ball usually no one could catch any balls that my brother through at them. I was watching my brothers reaction of annoyance towards Stefan. It kind of made me happy that someone new to our school had the nerve to stand up to my brother. I watched in amazement in how Stefan threw the football right back at my brother in return knocking my brother to the ground. I laughed at the state that my brother was in.

"Wow Stefan I didn't know that you played football. You know you should try out for the team today. Mystic High could really use someone with your arm on the team". I was hoping that Stefan would say yes because it would give my brother a chance to hate someone other than Jeremy. When Stefan finally said yes I was ecstatic. "Well I guess that means that Elena and I will see you at tryouts today. You will defiantly make the team with your throwing skills. My talk with Elena and Stefan was cut short when Caroline shouted at us to hurry up and get to get to changed for practice and to meet her by the track. "Uhh come on Elena her highness is requesting our presence".

Cheerleading started off as boring as ever. The new routines were as easy as ever that I was so surprised that Elena wasn't catching on quick enough. Mostly because last year she was the one in the squad that learned all the routines the fastest no matter what. I guess all lot of things have changed with her since hers parents death from the spring. I wished nothing more than to ask if she was ok. Even I knew that wasn't the right thing to say to someone who just lost someone dear to her. Of course she wasn't ok but how does one ask another without hurting their feelings in process. Practice ended with Caroline promoting me to co captain. My mother would be excited to hear this news but I sure wasn't this meant that I had to be in charge of the up coming car wash. Once practice ended I hurried to the locker rooms to change for dinner with my family. I haven't really seen or talked to my dad lately. It has been very distant between us. I was sure my father will ask me about my summer and all of things that I did. I walked into The Grill with anticipation of fear that to-night would be one of the nights that my father and brother would start a vocal fight with each other. Its not that my father is violent towards his children because he has never laid a finger on me but my brother is a different story. Maybe it's because for me being the girl he expects that my mother will handle me and teach me right for wrong. In my dads eyes Tyler is a problem child who needs more work in controlling his temper. I found my parents but no Tyler at a booth with their evening cocktails.

"Natalia sweetie there you are. Do you know where your brother is he got out of practice 20 minutes ago"?

"O sorry mom I don't know where Ty is but I'm sure he will walk through doors soon".

The conversations with my parents was mostly about how school was. It was also about my duties for the annual Lockwood fall event. Its were all the founding families come together and give money for charities and learn about Mystic Falls history. My mother informed me that my job was to make sure everyone is enjoying themselves and to help greet everyone at the door with her. It wasn't the worst job but I would rather be in my room doing homework or going to soccer practice. As dinner was being served Ty came and sat down next to me. The look on my fathers face told it all. He was upset that my brother came to family dinner so late. It's nice for you to join us Tyler. I can see the new expensive watch that we got you isn't working because you certainly couldn't be bothered to look at it since you are 30 minutes late to an annual family dinner. What do you have to say for your self young man.

It was 15 minutes of my father scolding Ty on the importance of managing his time wisely. The dinner got more awkward when Vickie came to take our food away. I could see the look of disgust on my mothers face as she saw Vickie eyeing my brother. I felt bad for Vickie even with everything that she has done wrong in her life she didn't deserve the disapproving look from my mother. Ty wouldn't even look up from his food to even meet Vickie's gaze. Once Vickie got the message that we were fine she left feeling embarrassed. That's when m mother broke the awkward silence by telling Ty that he could do better than Vickie Donovan. I took this as my opportunity to leave once I spotted my friends entering The Grill. "Uhh may I be excused from dinner"?

"O yes dear you can and could you ask Elena when you can pick up the boxes that we need for the event this Saturday"?

"Of course mom. Well everyone I will see you guys tonight at 9".

I walked over to where Elena and Stefan where.

"Hey guys what's up. O Stefan I heard from my brother that Tanner put you on the varsity team. Congrats you did amazing at tryouts".

We all go talking about Fridays upcoming game and It being the first game of the season. I all so asked Stefan if he was nervous about playing he said. The conversation was all going good till Stefan asked me about my family history. I guess being a Lockwood fascinates Stefan. All I could tell him was the basic facts that all most everyone knew. The Lockwood's have been mayors of Mystic Falls since before the civil war. Other than that I really didn't care about my family history like Stefan was. Our conversation ended with me asking if Stefan was going to the founder event he said yes.

"Well that's good well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow at the game. Yea can't wait to wear that cheerleading uniform".

When I entered the house I could hear my dad and brother auguring in the study. I went straight to my room fearing what my father was yelling at Ty for now.

Dear Diary,

What a day it has been. I fear that sooner or later my parents will send Ty away and I will have to be stuck with my parents alone without my brother. I don't know what it is about Stefan but something tells me that he is hiding something from everyone.. Tomorrow is the first game of the season. Tomorrow is a new start to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friday Night Lights

Today was the first game of the new school year. I was almost finished dressing in the cheerleading uniform. I pulled at the bottom at the skirt as much as I can so that it wouldn't be too short. My usual wavy hair was now pin straight. My makeup was light and natural. Once I got down the stairs Tyler yelled at me for what I was wearing to school even though he knows that all the cheerleaders must wear the incredibly short uniform to school on home game days.

"Ty its no big deal on what I'm wearing everyone else on the squad has to wear it too. Can you please just take us to school, we are going to be late if you don't move".

"Fine but Natalia if one guy looks at you with that outfit I'm making you go home for the rest of the day".

A few hours before the game started I ran into Elena who by the way wasn't in her cheerleading uniform. She told me that she had decided to quite cheerleading that it just wasn't for her anymore. I hoped for Elena's sake that Caroline didn't find out any time soon. I had to separate once again another fight between my brother and Jeremy. In the mist of the fight Stefan came to help and some how got hurt in the process, but when Elena tried to examine his wound he showed her that there wasn't any wound. Stefan said that it was someone else blood that Elena had seen not his. The whole who's blood it was just strange. I don't know what it is about Stefan Salvatore but something in my gut was telling me that there wasn't something right about him. I wish that I could know what that exactly was. Halfway through the game some one came screaming through the filed shouting that Mr. Tanner had been killed by some kind of animal. I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. Was what I just heard true. Mr. Tanner was dead. What I heard from others that were in his history class told me that he was a very strict but that doesn't mean that he deserved to die.

The news about Mr. Tanners death went through the small town of Mystic Falls like wildfire. When Ty found out about the death he was heartbroken. I couldn't do one thing to cheer Ty up. We walked into school the upcoming week wondering who would take Mr. Tanners position as head football coach and history teacher. I could only hope that what ever killed Mr. Tanner was caught. That next Saturday was the schools annual carwash. Every member of the schools organization was required to help. Half way through the carwash Caroline just vanished without telling anyone. I realized that lately a lot of strange events have been happening in Mystic Falls. It makes no sense to why things are happening. I haven't talked to Jeremy since finding out that the night of my parents charity event when he slept with Vickie Donavan. Out of all the people he could sleep with why would he choose her. Since then at my soccer games I have been suddenly getting more aggressive than normal. I would purposely trip and ram into girls on the other team even when the game was finished. I have always had an anger issue but I have known how to control my anger but lately I don't know what's going on with me. I can't control my anger towards others. I snap at my brother and friends over the smallest of things. The other day I couldn't understand my math homework so I broke a lamp in frustration. My anger has never been that uncontrollable.

It was said that this past week some stoners were killed by something or someone at the cemetery. It was also said that the police had found Vickie Donavan's drivers license at the scene but no body. There is massive man hunt for her and I know for sure that my brother and Jeremy are trying to find her. Even though I'm not the biggest fan of Vickie I would never want her dead because that would be hurting Jeremy's heart and I would never want that to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Halloween Night and Frights

Vickie is still missing some what even though some people have sworn that they spotted her in town but thought they were seeing things. I helped some classmates from school do a search party. We looked everywhere that we thought she would be. Jeremy was the one who help lead the search. Halloween was coming up and Caroline wanted me to help her with decorating the school for the party. I wasn't so thrilled about this but I knew that has co captain that I was obligated to help no matter what. The day of Halloween Caroline, Bonnie, and I went shopping for costumes for the party this at school. Caroline thought that it would be a great idea that we all dressed like witches due to the fact that Bonnie now thinks that she is a witch.

"Really Caroline you want us to dress like witches. Is this to poke fun of Bonnie being a witch"?

"No I feel that all three of us would look hot as witches".

We went to every store in town that sold witches costumes.

Caroline and Bonnie picked out one orange and purple one while I went for a lime green and black one. We bought matching hats to go with it.

"Wow Natalia if your brother sees you in this he might have a heart attack. He probably wont ever let you out of the house ever again".

"Well Tyler doesn't dictate what I wear. He may be my older brother and all but he isn't the boss of me. He likes to think that he his".

After picking out my costume I headed to Elena's to see if she was still going to the Halloween party. I knocked on the Gilberts door hoping that Jeremy would be there so I could talk to him. To my surprise it was Jeremy who answered the door with a very surprised look on his face when he saw who was at the door.

"O hey Talia what are you doing here"?

"Hi Jeremy I just came by to see if I could talk to Elena real quick. Caroline wanted to see if she would be attending the Halloween party tonight and I also wanted to see how you were doing with the whole Vickie going missing fiasco. I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you need me for anything".

Before Jeremy could even respond the one person who I didn't expect to see popped their nasty head from behind Jeremy's shoulder.

"O Vickie I thought you were still missing. I hadn't heard anything about you being found. When did you get back because I think your brother Matt would of liked to have known about you being safe"?

Vickie wouldn't answer me all she could say was that her head hurt and that she was hungry. I was in shock for seeing Vickie but I was more in shock when Jeremy told me that it wasn't a good time for me to be here right now and if he sees Elena then he will tell her to call me. Once Jeremy closed the door I felt my heart break for the first time ever. I couldn't believe what had just happened. After everything that Vickie has done to him he still cared for her. I would never be nothing more than a friend to him because Vickie will always be more important.

I was getting ready for the Halloween party when a fight between my father and brother broke in the house. My dad was yelling at my brother for being a reckless son who never did what he was told. I feel bad for Ty he didn't nee my dad yelling at him for every little thing that he does. I finished dressing in my witch costume and headed to the party early to help set up. When the party was in full swing people started handing others alcoholic drinks to lighten up everyone's mood. My brother thought it was cool to show up as a gladiator type person with nothing but shorts and a red cape and no shirt what so ever.

"Really Ty where is your costume. Showing up half naked doesn't count for a costume".

I could all ready tell that my brother was all ready drunk due to his words being slurred when he talked. Caroline was getting to the point of being drunk and I could see that in her eyes that she was looking at my brother more than just a friend. Thinking about one of my closest friends in the world and my brother dating made me feel weird. I left the group a drunks to then selves to fund some of the girls on my soccer team. We were in the middle of talking about last weeks game when I spotted Vickie dressed as a vampire walking into the party looking like she was high again. I drifted my eyes back to my friends when I saw Jeremy and her walk away together. My friend Lucy brought me back to the soccer conversation.

"Uhh Natalia are you all right you have been seeming out of mind lately. Is it because of Jeremy getting together with Vickie"?

"Well yea its Jeremy. Lately he hasn't been wanting to talk to me or anyone for that matter. He seems very distant towards everyone. I feel that no matter ho much I want to tell him how I feel about him he will never have the same feelings towards me".

"You can't let Jeremy be the only guy that you love. Natalia you can have any guy that you want and you waste your time chasing after some stoner kid who is in love with the whore who was dating your brother".

Hearing these words from Lucy made me really think about my situation with Jeremy. I wanted nothing more than to go home and cry my self to sleep. I wasn't ready to admit that my puppy dog love for Jeremy was never going to be more than a little crush because he would never return the feelings that I have for him if Vickie is the picture. I could feel my heart racing from the idea of never having a chance with Jeremy Gilbert. I had to grow up and face the fact that Jeremy and I would never be. Throughout the rest of the party I never thought twice about Jeremy I just let my self to have fun with my friends. At the end of the party I had to be the designated driver home for Tyler and I. Once I made sure that my past being drunk of a brother was in bed I went to my bedroom to forget all that has happened. I wanted nothing more than to get over Jeremy but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back is by far the hardest thing that I have ever had to experience though my sixteen years of life.

**A/N **

**Please let me know how you are liking this story about Natalia by leaving your reviews. They would be gladly appreciated. If you have any questions about the story please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Broken hearts and fixed souls

Word got out that after the Halloween party that the cops had found Vickie Donavan's body in abandon car by the edge of the woods. I didn't want to believe that she was dead. I had seen her at the party and now she was dead. To help with the lost of his sister my mom sent me over to Matt's house to bring him food and to ask if he needed anything since his mom isn't there to take care of him. I felt so bad for Matt he doesn't deserve what has happened to him. I have know idea what's going on in this town of Mystic Falls. There has been so many unexplained deaths in 3 short months. Everyone that I know and love have been acting different around me. I haven't seen or heard from Jeremy since the Halloween party. He took Vickie's death really hard I know its because he loved her. Its not just Jeremy that has been avoiding me but so has Elena and Bonnie. The only person that still talks to me from the cheerleading team is Caroline. She hasn't changed a bit. Its weird I would see Elena and she would just turn the other direction walking away from me. Did I do something to everyone because no one is willing to tell me if I did something to offend them. I doesn't matter because I quite soccer and just dedicated my time to cheerleading. It wasn't all my decision my parents were the ones who told me that I should quite playing soccer for Mystic High. I didn't want to quite but I didn't fight my parents on it. Instead of hanging around Elena and Bonnie I was around my friends from soccer more and more. I usually don't like helping my mother with her events but when it comes to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that's a different story. Maybe its because I can't wait for my turn to participate in it. This year both Elena and Caroline are competing in the pageant. I went with my mother to help set up for the pageant. I went to the dressing room to see of any of the girls needed help getting ready. I was surprised that the only girl in the dressing room was Elena. She looked really pretty but I could tell something was bothering her because she didn't seem happy to be apart of the pageant.

"O hey Elena I was just wondering if you needed anything, some water a snack?"

"Hey Natalia I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately. I have been just going through a lot lately."

"Its ok Elena you don't need to explain anything to me I understand."

Elena smiled at me but her smiled faded when the door opened. I turned around to see Stefan's older brother who I recall is named Damon. I didn't understand why he would be up here to see Elena but I decided not to question it. I left Elena to speak with Damon. It was time for the pageant to begin it went beautifully both Caroline and Elena's dresses looked stunning on them. Caroline was crowned Miss Mystic Falls and everyone cheered I congratulated her for her win and went to celebrate with her at The Grill.

"Care do you know why Elena and Bonnie have been avoiding me lately? I feel its something that I have done but I can't understand what I did for them to avoid me and walk the other way when they see me."

"Natalia its ok I don't think it had anything to do with you because when school started both Bonnie and Elena have been acting different."

It felt good to hear from someone else that it's not me causing two of my closest friends to avoid me.

"O and one more question Care have you seen or spoken to Jeremy lately. I feel that after Vickie's death he has changed and gone back to abusing pills."

"No I think he has been spending most of his time at the library studding with some girl that her name might or might not be something like Anne or Annie. Its something with an A.

I couldn't believe that Jeremy would all ready be talking to some new girl but wont even return my calls since Halloween. The news about Jeremy and everything that has been going with my friends and Ty has made me really think why did I ever leave Florida and my uncle Mason. I grabbed my phone and called Mason hoping he wouldn't mind if I wanted to come and stay with him for a while. All I hope is that what ever I decide my parents would be ok with it.

The phone rang and I finally heard his cheery voice answer my call. I told my uncle that ever since I have come back to Mystic Falls that I haven't been as I was when I was in Florida during the summer. He understood why I wanted to come and said of course there was always room for his favorite niece. I told him I would tell my parents first about my decision and he would then call them to assure them that it is no problem if I came and lived with him for a while. I didn't want to leave Ty but I knew I wasn't happy here in Mystic Falls. That night I told my parents what I wanted and even had Mason on speaker phone listening to the whole conversation. At first my parents weren't happy with the idea of me leaving home to live with uncle Mason but then they said yes knowing that is what would make me happy. My mom took it the hardest of me wanting to leave. She knew letting me go was the right thing to do for me. I assured her that I would call her everyday to let her know how I was doing. I didn't want to say good bye to my dad knowing that he was letting his baby girl go. My dad hugged me so tightly that I thought I would suffocate in his arms. When I was released from his tight hug I felt tears stream down my face. I may not always get along with my parents or agree on everything they make me do, but they still were my parents and I loved them and they mean the world to me. I said my good byes to my parents and set aside a day to be with Ty. My goodbye with Tyler was filled with tears and long hugs. I didn't tell the few friends that I had that I was leaving until the day before my plain ride was to leave for Florida. Lucy told me that when ever she had a free weekend she would come and visit me as many times as she can. I hugged Lucy never wanting to let her go. When I told Caroline she cried and gave me an steel tight hug with no room for moving. I knew that saying good bye would be hard but I knew it wouldn't be forever. I would be back home when the time was right for me to be. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Jeremy mostly because I could never get a hold of him. I went to his house before my Tyler and my parents dropped me off at the airport but Elena told me that he was at the library doing some research. I left Mystic Falls without getting to say good bye to the one person that I cares about most. I said my final good byes to my family at the gates and boarded the plain. All I could think about was how I never said my good byes to Jeremy. I could only hope that Florida will bring some peace to my life. When the plain landed I looked for any sign of Mason and ran into his open arms grateful that he had agreed to take care of me. We left the airport with me leaving all my regrets from home behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Returning home broken hearted

I had been in Florida for over 2 months now and I was loving it. Mason took me in like I was his daughter and made sure that I had everything that I needed and more. My new school was amazing the people and the teachers were really nice to me and welcoming. Of course in every high school there are those asshole guys and girls who made you just wanted to bitch slap. I didn't join the cheerleading squad like I did back home but I did join the schools soccer team. I never realized how much I missed playing soccer until this moment. I was in peace with myself and was loving life. I had some down days were all I wanted was to see my friends and family. I was excited to see Masons friends that I meet in the summer. I was the most excited to see Jules again. Out of all of Mason's friends Jules was the one that I was the closest to she made sure that being the only other girl in the group that I was taken care of. She would take me shopping and talk about boys with me and just all around be the best girlfriend for me. Jules was the older sister that I always wanted and never had. I made new friends at school and surprisingly they reminded me of my friends back home. O called and told my parents and Ty how I was doing everyday. I would tell them that I was going to come and visit some time soon and that I was happy living with uncle Mason. They were so happy with my happiness that they told me to stay as long as liked.

It was like just another day when I got a call from my mom that my dad had died in a fire. I couldn't contain my emotions. I thought my heart was broken from Jeremy but it was shattered when my dad died. Jules had took my phone away from me and handed it to Mason holding me in her arms just letting me cry into her shoulder. After the hors of my crying left Masons house I sat down on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs just holding back more tears. I hadn't stopped looking at the wall until Mason came into my room wanting to know how I was copping with everything.

"Natalia you can tell me how you feel don't worry its just me and you. Jules and everyone is worried that you are afraid to say anything about your fathers death to them because you don want to worry anyone."

"I'll be honest with you Mason I am feeling like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces and that it will never be fixed. I feel like hiding in a shell and never wanting to come out and see the sun again."

"Natalia I lost my only brother just like you lost your only father. I want to let you know that you can't hide in your room forever but that I will be here for you when ever you need me."

Hearing theses words from Mason relaxed me and made me feel safe. I reached out and hugged him tightly around the waist. I looked up at my uncle and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Mason told me that tomorrow he was leaving for Mystic Falls for my fathers funeral. He said I could go down with him and then afterwards I could either say with my mother and brother or I could come back to Florida with him. I hugged Jules good bye and thanked her for everything that she has done for me since finding out that my father had died. Mason and I drove all the way to Mystic Falls I was nervous on going back home after being away for so long. The school year was almost over. So much has changed since I was last in Mystic Falls. My usually light tan skin was a little darker and more sun kissed than it was when I had left. My hair was longer than it has ever been and feel in long dark brown waves around my waist. My eyes looked like a grey storm cloud in the mirror. When we reached the sign telling us welcome to Mystic Falls and my heart stopped. We reached my house and as I got out of Masons jeep I could feel time stop all around me. I walked up to the door to be greeted by my brothers warming embrace.

"It's great seeing you Talia. I have missed you so much. You should go and say hello to mom she has been waiting anxiously for you arrival."

"Thanks Ty I have missed being home. Its wonderful seeing you again."

I walked through my home leaving Tyler to speak with uncle Mason to talk for the first time in years. I found my mom in my fathers office on the phone talking to the funeral directors about how she wanted my fathers funeral to go. After she hung up I ran into her arms and cried in to my mothers shoulder in what has felt like ages. The last time that I had ever cried in front of my parents was when I was five and I had gotten hit in the face with a soccer ball at my first soccer game. My mom comforted me but my dad had told me that Lockwood's don't ever let anyone see them cry. He told me to stop crying and get back into the game. The memory of my dad made me cry even more knowing that he was never coming back home and I never got to see him before he died.

My fathers funeral was beautiful, but was still hard being there. The whole town was there to pay their respects to the dead mayor of Mystic Falls. I stood by my brother the whole time and held on to his hand tightly never wanting to let go. Afterwards I went home with Ty and Mason while my mom went to deal with some financial stuff for my dads funeral. Mason talked to Ty trying to make things seam normal as they could. I was informed that tomorrow was the towns annual spring carnival. I didn't want to go with my brother and uncle but I also didn't want to be home by my self. I got dressed for the carnival in dark blue skinny jeans with a soccer jersey from one of my favorite teams and some black vans. I left my hair in the loose waves and applied chap stick to my lips. I left the house and road to the carnival with Tyler and Mason. On the way over I asked Tyler what has been going on. He told me about how he was starting to have feelings for Caroline. I was so happy that my brother was finally finding a girl that was right for him in every way. Caroline can be a control freak when it comes to some things in life but she has a heart of gold and really does try to put her those that she cares about above all others. I was excited to see Caroline again. I have missed seeing my best friend . I had called and texted her while I was in Florida but it wasn't the same has talking to her in person. The carnival was amazing they had every game imaginable there. I played games like ring toss and basketball with Tyler and Mason. Of course when those boys saw the arm wrestling booth they both had to prove how strong they were compared to the other guys there. I stayed to cheer my brother on it was after the 10th person that Ty had beaten that I finally walked away. I was getting a lemonade when I spotted Jeremy Gilbert standing alone by the ring toss booth. I walked over to him trying to control my breathing and hoping that he would actually want to see me after all these months of my absence.

"Hey Jeremy."

"O hey Natalia its been so long I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks Jer I have been better but other than that I am doing good. I just wanted to see how you have been doing."

"I have been doing ok. Things really haven't been the same since you left after Halloween. Honestly I am truly sorry that I didn't get to say good bye to you when you left for Florida. I wish more than anything that I could have said good bye."

"Its all good Jeremy I am here now so no hard feelings. I'm just glade that I got to see you again. It was nice seeing you again Jeremy, but I need to go check on Ty and make sure that he doesn't hurt someone at the arm wrestling booth."

I walked away from Jeremy trying to hold back the tears from streaming down my face. All I wanted was to go home. I knew Jeremy cared some what about me but I thought it was more. I thought as long as we have known each other that even though he hadn't said good bye to me when I left he could have at least called me once to see how I was. I wiped away the tears so my brother wouldn't see me. I knew if he found out that I was crying again over Jeremy again he would hurt and possible kill him. I went to my brothers side as he defeated once again another opponent.

"Yea go Ty you are amazing no one can beat you!"

I cheered on my brother just as Stefan Salvatore came to challenge my brother. I can see that Ty is bigger in arm muscle than Stefan so there was no way that he couldn't win. It amazed me as Stefan pushed my brothers arm down on the table beating him. I don't know how some of Stefan's size could have beaten my brother. My being in shock didn't last because uncle Mason came to take Ty's place and challenged Stefan. I watched as the two guys prepared the match. Mason easily took down Stefan without breaking a sweat. The look on Stefan's face told me that he was not expecting for Mason to have beaten him. Stefan walked away with just asking how Mason had got such good arm strength. After the whole Mason vs. Stefan arm wrestling match I got ready to leave the carnival with my brother. We were almost to Mason's jeep when out of know where this guy came out and started provoking Ty. He was making fun of Ty and then just wanting to get into a fight with him by throwing punches at him. I tried stopping them from fighting and then something inside of me just wanted to hurt the guy who was fighting with my brother. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around the guys throat trying to cut off his air supply. My arms was around the guys throat then someone's arms wrapped around my waist and took me away from him. Something in me changed and I didn't even know why I was trying to strangle him I was confused and looked up long enough to see Mason punch the guy who attacked Ty and saw something change in his eyes. They weren't the same color that they normally are they were this bright yellow orange color that was almost animal like. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. What was Mason and why did his eyes just glow like he was an animal. Why is Ty and I beginning to become very aggressive towards others.

Jeremy's POV

I was ecstatic that I got to see Natalia. She has changed so much since I had last seen her she was older looking and yet some how even more beautiful then when she had left. I was lost in my thoughts about Natalia that I didn't even notice that Elena was talking to me.

"Hello Jeremy are you there?"

"Sorry Elena I was thinking about something else.""Jeremy I know that your friends with Natalia but you cant be around her right now she is very dangerous. We don't know if she has or hasn't triggered her werewolf curse yet.""Elena how can you tell me not to see Natalia. She Isn't dangerous Elena she would never hurt a fly."

At that moment Damon decided to walk into the room and put in his two cents in.

"Well little Gilbert you don't really understand how dangerous she is. She isn't in control of her emotions. Anything can set her off a mean comment to even just saying you don't like what she is wearing. The Lockwood's are very dangerous and you should stay away from Tyler and his sister."

"You don't have the right either of you to say that you know Natalia. She is my friend. She has been there for me when no one else has. I need to be there for her in this time of grief." I looked at Elena when I said my next statement.

"She was there for you Elena right after our parents had died. Have you once asked how she is doing since her dad died? No you haven't you are to worried about this whole Natalia possibly being a werewolf thing which is making you not want to care for one of your best friends."

"Jeremy its not that I don't care for Natalia its I, I just don't want you to get hurt at the expense of your friendship with her. I want to make sure that you will be ok."

"Elena you need to understand that even if she is a werewolf that she knows and cares enough about me to never hurt me. She is the most caring person that I have ever meet. I can keep her from harming anyone and make sure that she doesn't kill anyone."

"Fine Jer but just be careful around them ok. I trust Natalia to keep her emotions under control but Tyler is a loose cannon."

I took what both Elena and Damon had said about the Lockwood's but I knew in my heart that I was safe with Natalia. I had nothing to worry about she wouldn't hurt me ever.

_**Back at the Lockwood Mansion **_

Ty and I both knew that something was wrong with Mason but neither of us knew how to ask him. Mason came into the room and wanted to talk to us about what had happened to night. He basically told Ty and I what we were. We are both werewolves and that we had yet to trigger the family curse. The only way that we could trigger the curse is if we both killed someone. He even told us that he was also a werewolf and that he would help make sure that neither of us had to go through what he has to go through once a month. I had to wrap my head around the thought of me being a mythical creature that most people would write about and even make a hit movie about was outrageous. I never want to trigger the curse. I would never hurt anyone but Mason told Tyler and I that sometimes we wouldn't always be in control of our emotions. Uncle Mason also wanted to know if our father had ever once talked about something called a moonstone. It was said to be a family aurum. I have never once heard of this moonstone but I told Mason that if we found I we would tell him. The next thing I knew was that vampires and witches existed too. I couldn't believe what has happened in my life. I wanted nothing but to rewind my whole life to when it was normal and happy. But that would never happen not with finding out this new information.

**A/N **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I own nothing other than my oc Natalia. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Please review on how you are liking this story and rather or not if I should keep writing or improve anything in the story. Please be nice this is my first try at a fan fiction story. Thanks for every thing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 New changes and masquerade night

_Dear diary,_

_It has been a while since I have written in you. A lot has changed since then. I just found out about my family's secret. Normally a family secret would be a half sibling that you never knew about or even that your parents are really crazy, but mine is a little more on the line of no way is that true kind of secret. The Lockwood's are known for being the mayor of Mystic Falls but somehow we are also known for being a family of werewolves. I know did I just say werewolves. I honestly couldn't believe what I had heard when uncle Mason told Tyler and I. it feels so unreal that everything that I thought was just a myth is actually true. Uncle Mason says that the only way to trigger the werewolf curse is if I kill someone. I don't want to kill anyone, but Mason says sometimes I wont have control of my anger and any small thing cold set me off and I could accidentally kill someone. I have noticed that my anger has been a problem lately. I would snap at my mom over stupid things like her wanting me to help with the upcoming masquerade party. I normally would just suck it up and help but I punched my fist through a wall when I told her no. I have also noticed that I can hear and smell things around me more clearly than I have ever before. I've never noticed the signs until my father died. I don't want to become a monster I don't want to have the death of someone on my hands. Uncle Mason says that when he triggered his curse that he actually killed one of his best friends on accident. I knew that I got annoyed easily but I never got violent but that's all changing. What if someone found out what Ty and I are and try to use it against us. I'm honestly scared of becoming the monster on the full moon. I'm thankful that Mason will help make sure that Ty and I wont trigger the curse. What happens when if we trigger the curse then my life ends. _

The masquerade party was coming up and there was a lot of preparation that needs to be done. Before the party set up uncle Mason wanted to help Ty and I understand more about the family curse and what it means to become a werewolf. He lead us down to the Lockwood family cellar which would hold some of our family secrets. The cellar was a creepy place. It sent chills down my back when I went down there. Mason showed us the chains on the wall which would be used to restrain us if we ever triggered the curse during the full moon. He told us that nit even chains could all ways stop us from hurting someone. He hopes that we never have to go through it. The more that I learned about the family the curse the more that I wished that I could be born into another family. The Lockwood picnic was fun but not what I wanted. I invited some of my friends from school but that still wasn't enough. Uncle Mason told Ty and I that we would have to be careful around those that we care about because we could hurt them.

The days after the picnic Jeremy has surprisingly been hanging around our home more and more. I thought it was strange since he has never been in my house for more than a couple of minutes. I could tell that Ty was losing his temper more and more. There was no way that I could help him but then tell him to calm down. I wanted to tell Jeremy about what I have been going through. I'm afraid that he wont accept what I am and want nothing to do with me. For some reason Jeremy and my brother have been getting along with each other for some strange reason. I found out that Ty had told Caroline about him and that he was going to her for help. I knew that it was time for me to tell Jeremy. Jeremy had just finished helping my brother lift some decorations into the house is when I pulled him aside to talk to him about what I am.

"Hey Jeremy can I have a word with you for a minute?" my voice was shaking when I started to talk to him. I could only hope that he would understand.

"Yea of course Nat uhh what do you want to talk about?"

I told him about what I was going though and that I was scared about what is going to happen when if I trigger the curse. He was accepting of it that I didn't even notice how cool Jeremy was with everything I had just said to him. A normal person would be freaking out with all of this but Jeremy was acting like it was nothing new. I didn't care mostly because I was just happy that I had someone to talk to about everything.

"Jeremy I'm scared of what's going to happen to me. What if I trigger the curse and I'm not the same person that everyone knows. What if I accidentally kill someone that I love. What if I can't control myself and I become the very monster that I fear." I was crying with every word that I said to Jeremy. He then grabbed my arm and brought me into a tight hug holding me in his strong arms and never letting me go.

I wrapped my arms around his waist thankful that he was understanding. When Jeremy spoke I whipped the last of my tears away from my face. I looked into his kind eyes just wanting to stay in his arms forever. We were interrupted by my brothers cough from the door. We separated from each other quickly. My face started to get red from embarrassment from my brother just seeing Jeremy and I hugging each other.

"O don't stop on my part Natalia. I just wanted to tell you that mom is looking for you so she can take you dress shopping for the masquerade party."

"O I'm sorry Ty I forgot about that." I looked at Jeremy and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Jeremy I will call you latter and maybe we could get something to eat before the party tomorrow k."

"That's fine Talia I will call you later."

I waved good bye to Jeremy and my brother and set off to find my mom.

**Tyler's POV**

I looked at Jeremy Gilbert holding my baby sister in his arms. I cleared m throat letting the two know that I was in the room. I saw my sister's face redden with embarrassment. I knew that she has been crushing on the Gilbert kid for a long time now but that doesn't mean that I approved of it. She could do much better than Jeremy but she would never let me tell her this. After she left when I told her that mom was waiting to take her shopping I stared Jeremy down. He was uncomfortable just being in the room alone with me after what I just saw going on between him and my sister. He was about to leave the room but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder stopping his movement.

"Where do you think you are going Gilbert." he stared at me blankly fearing of what I might do to him.

"Hey I know you and Natalia are close but if you do anything to hurt her I will personally end your life where you stand right then. You got that Jeremy I wont hesitate to kill you if you break her heart."

Jeremy left the Lockwood mansion as fast as he could never wanting to look back knowing that Tyler was watching from the front door.

**Natalia's POV**

I have always loved going shopping with my mom it was a way that we could boned with each other. I've missed being in my mothers company. She was always there for me and made sure that I had everything I wanted and more. I couldn't decide on what dress to buy for the party. My mom told me to get anything that my heart wanted. After looking for hours I finally spotted the dress that I wanted. It was dark blue chiffon Grecian style one shoulder that stopped right above my knee. It fit me like a glove and showed off my curves without being to tight. I showed my mother and she started tearing up.

"My little Natalia you are so beautiful. Your father would be so happy to see you right now."

I hugged my mother for telling me this. "Thank you mother. You are the best mother in the world. You have done everything for me and more."

After I bought my dress my mom bought me some matching six inch heels and silver jewelry. The next day I texted Jeremy asking if he wanted to grab something to eat. He said yes and we agreed to meet at the Grill to have lunch and maybe play some foosball. I walked into the Grill in some simple blue jeans and a red tank. I hugged Jeremy and we ordered food and talked for hours.

:So what happens if you trigger the werewolf curse. Do you become a full on wolf or what?" When he asked this I didn't even really know the answer.

"Well from what my uncle has told me I would transform into a wolf and I wouldn't full know what was going on because the animal instinct inside of me would take over my whole thinking process. I would see everyone as something to kill even if I know them. He says that I would have to lock my self up during a full moon to help prevent me from killing anyone that I love."

**Jeremy POV**

Hearing what Natalia is telling me about how her uncle is trying to help makes me feel really bad about what Stefan and Damon are planning to do to him. I know how much Natalia's uncle Mason means to her but I know something must be done to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

**Natalia's POV**

I was happy that Jeremy was willing to talk to me about triggering the curse. I was feeling at peace with Jeremy by my side. He was assuring me that I wont trigger the curse and if I do he would be by my side the whole time.

"Yea today I'm suppose to talk with uncle Mason and he's going to talk to Ty and I more about the curse and what we can do to protect ourselves. Thank you Jeremy for talking to me. It means so much to me. I can't always talk to Tyler about this because he just starts freaking out and in return it would just freak me out. So thank you Jeremy you really are an amazing friend."

"Its no problem I just want to make sure that you are ok. It feels like since Halloween that you have been different. Did something happen? Did I do something to offend or hurt you?"

I didn't know how to tell Jeremy that him dating Vickie while she was still was with my brother bothered me. I was afraid that he wouldn't understand my feelings for him.

"Its not really something that you have done, but more of what you haven't done. I uhh I just don't know what your feelings for me are. I know you see me as a friend, but I see you as something more than just a friend. I see you Jeremy as someone who I would fly to the moon and back if it meant that I could spend every day with you by my side."

Jeremy didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. I took it as my time as time to get up and leave the Grill.

"I'm sorry Jeremy I just dumped to much on your plate and I am just going to go now I will talk to latter. If that is if you uhh want to ever speak to me again. Well uhh bye."

I got out of the booth as fast as I could and headed outside. Jeremy was still sitting at the booth with a complete look of shock from what I just told him.

Dammit Natalia. What made you think that bye telling the guy that you've been in love with since the 7th grade and expect him to feel the same way in return. God dammit I'm so stupid to think Jeremy would secretly love me back. Of course I was saying this whole spiel out loud and I didn't care who heard me. I placed my hands behind my head and I could feel my heart racing from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I realized that I wasn't alone in my speech about my love and frustration for Jeremy. I turned around to meet the eyes of non other than my uncle Mason.

"Natalia do you want to talk about something to me. Its ok you can talk to me about boy issues. I have no problem listening to them." o great my uncle was standing there the whole time while I vented about Jeremy.

"O hey uncle Mason. I didn't see you there. I was just you uhh know venting about my nonexistent love life. Whit a guy who doesn't even share the same feelings for me in return."

"Natalia its ok you don't have to explain I heard it. Why do you feel like he wont feel the same for you in return?""Because I just know that he doesn't see me more than just a friend. I shouldn't have ever told him."

My uncle was \very caring and assured me that anyone would love to be with me. He told me that Jeremy is probably just in shock from everything I had told him. I was hoping that Mason was right about Jeremy. I said my goodbye to my uncle and headed on my way home. I got home to find that Ty was hanging with Caroline.

"O hey Care. What are you doing here?" Caroline seemed surprised that I was home.

"O I was just here to talk to Tyler about stuff and to see how you are doing. We haven't been able to talk with each other since you've got home.

"Thanks Care. I'm doing great. Are you going to the masquerade party this Saturday?

Caroline said she was but I could tell that she wasn't to found of going to the party. I left my brother and Tyler to talk about what ever they were talking about.

I was looking for uncle Mason the next day but I couldn't find him. I called his phone and he wouldn't answer it would go straight to voicemail. It was strange that uncle Mason wasn't answering his phone.

"Hey uncle Mason this is like the 5th time that I have called you and you still haven't answered. You told me that if you were going back to Florida that you would tell Ty and I. Please call me back."

I was looking at my reflection trying to straighten out my dress. I had straightened my hair and did my makeup very smoky eyed . I was ready to find Jeremy and talk about what had happened at the Grill the other day. The party was in full swing when I came out. My mother really out did her self with decorating the party. Everyone seemed like they were having a good time. I looked around seeing everyone dressed up and dancing to the live band that my mom had for the party. I spotted Jeremy and was about to walk over to him when I ran into Elena.

"Hey Elena you look really pretty tonight." I was surprised to run into Elena mostly because we haven't spoken much to each other since I returned home. She said hi to me and I could tell something was off about Elena I couldn't tell what it was. She just didn't seem like her normal cheerful self.

"Excuse me Natalia I need to go speak with Stefan but, we should catch up sometime soon. Maybe go on a shopping trip in the next week or so."

"That would be great Elena thank you it was nice running into you."

When Elena left I walked over to Jeremy and taped my finger on his broad shoulder. He turned around and he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. His eyes traveled up my body and a smile stretched upon his face.

"Hey Jer I just want to say hi." His eyes never left mine. It felt like I was loosing my self in his eyes.

:Uhh Jer I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I honestly don't expect you to feel the same way about me I just wanted to tell you how I felt….. Before I could even get another word out Jeremy's lips crashed on to mine. I was in shock with his kiss. I didn't think twice before my arms wrapped around his neck pulling his body closer to mine. I have dreamed for years wondering what it would be like to kiss Jeremy Gilbert and now here I am doing exactly what I dreamed. One hand went around my waist bringing me even closer while the other cupped my face while he kept kissing me. We pulled away from each other when we needed to breath. I looked at Jeremy and I smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like years. He was the first to break the silence between us.

"Wow I never thought the day would come when I got to kiss Natalia Lockwood.""I never thought the day would come were you would kiss me Jer." We stared at each other with smiles plastered on our faces. For the first time in years I was finally happy and it was because of Jeremy Gilbert.

**A/N Please let me know how you are liking my story. All rights go to their rightful owners. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 New changes and masquerade night part 2

**Third person point of view **

_The Lockwood mansion with Katherine, Damon, and Stefan trapped talking about what Katherine wants with the moonstone and why she needs a werewolf to break to sun and the moon curse._

_Stefan: _"This whole Mason thing has me confused, so why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so what's it in for you?"

Katherine just stared back at Stefan about to say a bitchy comment back to him when Damon interrupted.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, you should have kept him on a tighter leash." Katherine turned around with a smirk knowing that what she had planned next would shock the Salvatore brothers.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town. I do recall that both his niece and nephew have the werewolf curse in their bloods. All I have to do is get one of them or both to trigger and tada I have my self another werewolf." Stefan never thought that Katherine would know about Tyler and Natalia being werewolves.

"You see Stefan I always have a plane B and a C. it go's all the way to plane Z. Did you two honestly think that I wouldn't use the two other Lockwood's. I knew that Mason Lockwood loved his family and as long as he was alive I could never touch a hair on their heads, but now that his gone what is stopping me from using them." both Salvatore brothers were still wondering why Katherine needed a werewolf any way for the sun and the moon curse.

"What I still don't understand is back in 1864 you got George Lockwood to fake your death by giving him the moonstone." Stefan was still pondering all the facts in his head when it hit him.

"Unless the moonstone wasn't yours to begin with. You once told me that you were running from someone. Who were you running from Katherine?"

Damon just laughed at his brother trying to out smart the crazy slut Katherine. "You're wasting your time Stefan. She would never tell you her master plane so easily. This is why the moment the spell is lifted from this room I will personally drive a stake through your heart." Damon's eyes stared right into Katherine's while he said those words. But Katherine has other ideas that neither brothers will ever find out. It has to do with the triggering the werewolf curse in both young Lockwood siblings.

_While Jeremy was dancing with Natalia he suddenly left saying he had to go speak with Bonnie but that he would come back and find her later._

My kiss and dance with Jeremy was the best thing that had happened in my life. I never thought that I could feel such happiness. I was walking through the house hoping to find out where my brother may be. I hadn't seen him on the dance floor where he normally would have been. I found him in our fathers old office talking with Matt and two other girls from school who I think their names are Sarah and Amy. They were all drinking heavily, Matt more than anyone else. I have never once known Matt to be a drinker. Things started going really bad when Matt stared talking bad about our father. He crossed the line when he poured alcohol on a family picture and started slapping Ty in the face.

"O my god Matt what the hell is your problem. Why are you acting like this?" I was really fed up with everything and things got worse when Amy came towards me and slapped me across the face telling me to stay away from Jeremy and that he was hers.

"What the hell Amy why are you all of a sudden hitting me? I have done nothing wrong to you in my life." The look on Amy's face made me think that she was so drunk that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Amy you need to stop now before someone gets hurt." She wouldn't stop and the next thing I knew that Caroline had come into the room and tried breaking up the fight between my brother and Matt. Caroline broke up my brother and Matt but then Sarah came at him and stabbed him with a pocket knife and she was pushed my Ty and hit her head on the table and died. I was in shock about what had happened to Sarah that I didn't notice Amy wrap her arms around my throat trying to choke me from behind. I tried to free myself from her but it was no use. Things got crazy and I slammed Amy and my body into the wall accidentally smashing her head and killing her instantly. Ty and I both looked at each other knowing that we both triggered the curse. Then a pain took over my body and I could feel my whole body ace. My eyes changed to a golden yellow that I had seen uncle Mason's turn. I knew that Tyler's and I lives would never be the same again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New changes

Tyler and I were freaked out by what had happened at the masquerade party. I still couldn't believe what we had done. I had killed someone tonight and there was nothing that I could do about it. Ty and I would never have the normal lives that we once had. Everything was going to change and for the worse. The full moon was coming up and we don't have any idea what to do. I called uncle Mason and thousand times but he would never answer.

" _Uncle Mason please answer. Tyler and I both need you. You said you would be here for us to help get us through this if we ever triggered the curse. I'm sad to say that we triggered it tonight and now we are freaking out on what to do about the upcoming full moon. Please Mason just call us back. I don't know if you went back to Florida or something. We just need you to help us please… I don't know what else to do. I'm scared that I wont make it through my first transition and I will kill innocent people." _I was balling my eyes out when I hanged up. I don't know I was going to do without Mason.

That night Ty and I went through our fathers office hoping that we could find anything that could help us with the Lockwood curse. We found nothing and even when we went through Mason's room that he stayed in and we found his laptop which he had some videos of when he transformed into a werewolf. The video didn't help ease my fears of turning on the full moon it only made them worse. While everyday Tyler went to talk to Caroline about the full moon I talked to Jeremy. He was very supportive. He made sure that I wasn't worrying to much over it. He assured me that he would help me and make sure that I didn't kill anyone. The day of the full moon was full of stress. Ty was taking it worse than me. That's not very surprising to me because he has never handled stress well. Ty lead Caroline and I down the Lockwood cellar. He says this is the best place for us to go through the full moon together. It was a dark creepy looking place with stone walls that had chains hanging from them. Ty informed Caroline what he and I would have to put ourselves through in order for us to not to kill anyone. I wasn't scared for the pain that was to come, but more of how long its going to last. I could already feel the full moon taking its curse on my body. We both instructed Caroline on how to chain us up and for no reason what's so ever even if we beg her to. To never let us out. Once we were securely locked and Caroline was safely away from us. We waited for the full moon to take its course. When I felt the pain I thought I had been shot a thousand times, It was the worst felling that I possibly could ever experience. Every bone in my body was twisting and breaking in every direction. I could feel my bones breaking into millions of little pieces. I could feel the animal inside of me coming out. I had no control of what I was becoming and then I heard myself growl. Then everything went black and I could feel my body turning back to normal. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was seeing Tyler laying on the ground next to me passed out. The night of the full moon was one that I will never forget. All I could think about was the fact that I was so thankful that I didn't hurt anyone.

After the full moon Tyler spent more and more time with Caroline. I started assuming that my brother was starting to like Caroline as more than just a friend. Jeremy was always over at my house after the full moon. He was making sure that I was ok. We talked about everything from our childhood to even our favorite band, but the only thing we never talked about was the kiss we shared at the masquerade party. Every time we got close to each other all I could think about was the feeling of his lips on mine. I smiled every time it came into my mind. All I wanted to know is why he kissed me and if he all of a sudden has feelings for me as more of than just a friend or was the reason for the kiss was because he felt sorry for me. Spending my time with Jeremy was some of the best time of my life I could easily forget everything that had happened in my life. When I was with him I felt whole.

_Flash back a couple of days before Natalia's and Tyler's first full moon_

Jeremy and I were watching the movie Bridesmaids when I could hear Tyler talking to someone familiar at the door. I raced down stairs to meet the eyes of my best friend in the whole world. "Jules!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raced down the stairs and wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go. "OMG Jules I never thought that I would ever see you again." I could feel Tyler's confused look at what was going on and how I knew the woman that was standing at our door.

"O I'm sorry Ty this is my friend Jules I meet her down in Florida. She was friends with uncle Mason."

"Ok but Natalia why is she here?" I was going to answer my brother but honestly I didn't know the answer myself.

"Well I umm I don't really know. Umm Jules why are you here I never called and told you to come?"Jules looked at Ty and I and told us that she was wondering if we knew where uncle Mason was?

Ty was the first one to answer.

"We thought he went back to Florida. We lost contact with him for the past few weeks."Jules: "Well he never came back and I knew he was last seen here for you guys father passed. I have tried calling him and his phone just goes straight to voicemail." I could see in her eyes that Jules was truly worried about the whereabouts of our uncle.

"I'm sorry Talia I was going to call you before I just showed up but I was freaking out about Mason that I wasn't thinking straight. I just I need to find him and I didn't know where else to go to look for him other than here."

"No that's all fine Jules I wished I could tell you where he is, but we have been trying to get hold of him for over a week. Just like you our calls go straight to voice mail. We asked our mother and she didn't even know and told us that he probably went back to Florida."

After talking to Jules about where Mason was she told us that she could help us with the full moon. I was amazed that my best friend just told me that she was also a werewolf. This meant that Ty and I weren't alone and we would have someone to answer all of our questions. While Ty hadn't fully trusted Jules as much as I did he spent his time with Caroline. I wanted to know why this was happening to us and what I should expect during the full moon.

**Present time a few days after the full moon**

Everything was going good I spent more time with Jeremy we would mostly play pool at the Grill or hanging out in his room listening to music. Today was no different we were on his bed while listening to some rock band. Jeremy was drawing some picture in his sketch book while I watched him it was all very relaxing, but I knew I had to ask him about the kiss from the masquerade party. It was now or never.

"Jeremy how are you handling this. I mean me being a werewolf and all does this freak you out at all?"

"Why Talia? I mean yea you being a supernatural creature is strange but you know what I'm cool with it. I just want to be here for you in your time of need." I stared into his eyes just thankful for him being my friend. "Hey uh Jer I wanted to ask you about the night of the party why did you kiss me?" He was shocked for one that I had brought the kiss back up.

"Well did you not want me to?" I was shocked that he thought that I wouldn't want to kiss him.

"No of course not I just never thought in a million years that you would have the same feelings for me. I always thought that you only saw me as a friend even though I thought of you as more." I hadn't realized through the whole conversation with Jeremy that we both had scooted closer to each other on his bed.

"Well for starters Natalia that night I was all ready planning in telling you how I feel. I kissed you because for as long as I remember I have always liked you more than just a friend. I just never knew how to tell you and the fact that your brother hates my guts doesn't help. I guess I was scared that if I told you how I felt you wouldn't feel the same and then you would make Tyler come and beat me up or something."

:Jeremy I never told you how much I liked you because you were always drooling over Vickie and I felt that I could never compete with her because I knew how much you truly loved her. I just felt that I was always just second best to you because of her." Jeremy decided at that moment it was good to stop me from talking anymore by meeting my lips with his. I wasn't in as much shock like the first time he did this I was more prepared for it. I was still in aw of the fact that I was kissing Jeremy Gilbert once again and on his bed no less while no one else was home. Things got heated real fast at one moment we where on the edge of his bed sitting side by side kissing. The next thing I knew was that I was on my back and Jeremy was on top of me never letting his lips leave mine for more than a second. My hands reached underneath his shirt grazing his rock hard stomach. I know that he doesn't play a sport at school, but damn what kind o f work out does he do at the gym because he was ripped. Maybe more or a little bit less than some of the guys on the football team. One of his hands stroked my thigh while the other grazed my midsection underneath my shirt. Before I knew what was happening I was about to take his shirt off until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat from his bedroom door. Jeremy cursed underneath his breath at whoever was interrupting us. He looked over his shoulder to meet the stare of Elena and Stefan. Wow this was awkward for the both of us. I tried to hind underneath Jeremy hoping that Elena and Stefan would leave the room, but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I peaked my head from underneath Jeremy to say hello to Elena. "O hey Elena and Stefan how are you two doing today?" I got no response from either of them so I took it as my cue to leave. I got out underneath of Jeremy to grape my bag and to say my goodbyes and get the hell out of this house before Elena killed me for making out with her brother. I turned to face Jeremy as I was I picked up my bag.

"Well thanks Jer it was nice seeing you I will text you later. Uh hello and bye again Elena and Stefan." I left Jeremy's room without another word from anyone. I knew Jer was mad at his sister for interrupting but I could also tell that it was something more than just that. I don't know what I had done to Elena but she's not the friend that I thought she would be. Both her and Bonnie have been distant and wont talk to more even more than since before the masquerade. Which was strange because I ran into Elena at the party and she was nothing but kind to me. Something about her was off though because she wore darker makeup than usual and wore all black. Even with how weird Elena had been it still hurts because she used to be by best friend. I was there for her when her parents died and I covered up for her when Caroline was wondering why she wasn't at practice during the summer. I just don't know what would have changed so much between us to tear our friendship apart.

**Jeremy's POV **

I could not believe that Elena had just interrupted Natalia. I was mad knowing exactly how many times I could have caught her and Stefan making out in her room. She was so doubled sided that I could hardly figure out what was what.

"Jeremy I told you that being any where near the Lockwood's and here I find you and Natalia sucking face with each other. Jer she could kill you. Werewolves don't always have control of their emotions." I was sick of hearing my sister yell and scrutinize my relationship with Natalia. Elena had no right to judge me for being with Talia.

"Shut up Elena I don't need to hear from you or anyone else on my relationship with Talia. None of you know her like I do. I know for a fact that Natalia would never hurt me." I look straight at my sister when I said the next thing.

"Elena you should know better than anyone that Natalia Lockwood would never hurt a fly. Elena remember that Natalia was once your best friend. She thought of you as a big sister. She may be a werewolf and her brother may not have as good of a control of his emotions as we would like, but that doesn't mean that Natalia is the same." My sister looked surprised that I had called her out on avoiding Talia and her not being a good friend to her at the moment like she should be. I wish more than anything that my friends and family could see the good that I see in Natalia.

"Elena it doesn't matter what you say or do I will keep seeing Natalia if I want to. There is nothing you can do about it. I don't care if you think she is dangerous because I know in my heart that she's not the monster that people make her out to be."

"Ok, fine Jer you can see Natalia just promise that you will be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I hugged my sister and assured her that I would be fine and that she doesn't need to worry about me. I could take care of my self.

**Natalia's POV **

I was at the Grill with my mom having a mother daughter lunch date. It has been years since my mother and I had a mother daughter day. It was awesome we acted like nothing bad in our life had ever happened to us everything seemed at peace in the world. Just then Elena and Jeremy's aunt Jenna walked through the doors of the Grill with Mr. Saltzman, Stefan's older brother who I think was named Damon. They were all accompanied by a strangely attractive man who I nor my mother have ever seen before. When Jenna spotted us she came over to say hello bringing the other men with her. My mother was the first to speak to Jenna.

"Well hello Jenna how are you doing today? And who is this man right next to you?" Jenna was kind and answered my mother by introducing us to Elijah Smith who according to her was a historian who was writing about the history of Mystic Falls and would love to talk to my mother about the towns history.

"O and Natalia must I say how much you have grown into such a young beautiful women. You are defiantly your mothers daughter.""Thank you Jenna." I got up from the table so I could go to the library to check out a book before it closed.

"It was nice seeing you all and it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Smith."

Elijah then took my hand in his and kissed it. "The pleasure was all mine Natalia."

I blushed from the kiss, but I saw the gaze of both Mr. Saltzman and Damon and Elijah let go of my hand. I kissed my mother goodbye and walked to the library. Whatever was going on in Mystic Falls was strange. It feels like everyone I know and love is hiding something from me. I know I might be exaggerating but something just feels off about it. I wish that I knew what was truly going on between my friends. This town of Mystic Falls was defiantly a strange place to live, but this is where I called home and I was ready to face all of the new challenges that came my way either good or bad.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I will hopefully try to update more often and please review and tell me how you are liking my stories so far. I own nothing other than Natalia everything else belongs to the rightful owners. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Sun and the Moon Curse reveled

_Dear, Diary_

_It feels like everything that has been going on lately in Mystic Falls is strange. It feels like everyone is now ignoring me. At first it was just Elena and Bonnie. Now its Caroline too and my brother as well. Out of all the people I never thought that my brother would avoid me. It was just out of the blue to. It was the day after mom and I had meet Elijah Smith at the Grill when everything went down hill. I was home alone with my brother when I ran into him talking with Caroline in his room. When the two saw that I was at the door they both jumped at the sight of me. I didn't know what I had done for both of them to act so weird. I asked what was up and they both didn't know how to answer me and I was suspicious of the peculiar behavior of Caroline and my brother. I wonder what they must be hiding from me that they would do almost anything for me not to know. The secrets of Mystic Falls were slowly unraveling themselves before my feet. If only I could put the pieces together un order to unravel the truth behind those secrets. What is it that everyone is so willing to hide from me that they would willingly avoid me and not want to be seen with me. I would ask Jeremy sometimes what was going on with everyone. His answer's weren't always answered right away a lot of the time he would hesitate before he would try to assure him that I was fine and no one was avoiding me. He would tell me that people were just going separate ways. Growing up he called it, but how was everyone who was supposedly growing up was growing with each other and never looking back at me. It was like I had a deadly disease that no one wanted to catch. So instead of telling me that they didn't want to be near me they avoided me and acted like if they even looked at me once they would. The only problem with this theory was that why was Jeremy the only one who didn't see this imaginary disease that everyone else sees. What is it about me that keeps people away. There has to bee something more than just me right or wrong?_

_It was just another Friday night out at the Grill with Jeremy playing pool and eating hamburgers. I had just lost another game of pool to Jeremy that I was forced to buy him another burger. _

"_Uh Gilbert I swear you have to be cheating. Either that pr I really must suck at this game."Jeremy laughed at my utter lack of ability to play pool. "I'm pretty sure that its you sucking badly at the game because I don't cheat sometimes." "O really Jer. Ok lets play another game. If you win then I will do all of your English homework for a week but if you loose then you have to tell me the real truth about why all of my old friends are avoiding me. Sounds like a good deal Gilbert, and I'm sure I can through in a few make out sessions in between homework."_

"_Are you that confident that you will win so easily now Lockwood? Well you may need to hold your breath on that thought." I was so ready to win this upcoming game with Jeremy. _

_After about 30 minutes of hard competition between Jeremy and I. I finally won. _

"_Wow look at that Gilbert I won. Wow doesn't it feel good.""Ok Lockwood I hand it to you. You won fare and square and I guess I have to pay up.""Yes you do now spill what is going up with everyone ignoring me?" I had a death glare at Jeremy while I waited for his answer. _

"_Uh Nat I can't tell you the full reason. All you need to know is that its for your own good. Can you just handle that as the truth?" I could not believe that he had the nerve to ask if I could live with my so called friends wanting nothing to do with me what's so ever. _

"_How could you think that I could go through my life not knowing why people that I have known my whole life and even my brother wanting nothing to do with me. I can't live like that Jer." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I got up and left Jer before I lost full control of my emotions. He didn't know what to say other than I'm sorry._

"_It's fine Jer. I'm sorry the full moon is coming closer and I just get worked up around it. I'll talk to you later." I left Jer standing alone while I went outside. I was walking out when I saw a familiar figure standing by the wall of the Grill. "Jules is that you?"_

"_Hey Natalia. How have you been. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a couple of days I had to solve some things back in Florida." "No its no problem Jules. Hey I was just wondering rather or not if I could ask you about the whole werewolf curse and what it really means for my future?"_

"_Of course Natali. O by the way I came here hoping to run into you because I wanted to know if you would like to assist me with something?"_

"_Of course Jules I would do anything for you. You are my closest friend, and I need a friend at the moment." Jules looked shocked that I just told her that I didn't have friends right now._

"_Now Talia why wouldn't you have any friends. I thought when you left for Florida you had tons of friends?"_

"_Well things change." Jules waited for me to elaborate on what I meant. _

"_Jules can I ask you a question friend to friend?"_

"_Yes." "When you found out about being a werewolf and you told your friends. Did your friends accept what you are, or did they shun you because of it?"_

"_Well to tell you the truth Nat, all of my friends are werewolves because we all run in a pack together. We are there for each other and protect each other. You know what Natalia you and your brother should join our pact."_

"_Really you would want Ty and I to be apart of your pact? Not that I wouldn't want to or anything its just that me and my brother aren't on the best of terms right now. He has been very distant towards me and it has all been since our first full moon transformation. Jules I feel like everyone that I know is hiding something from me and I feel like I am the only one on the outside looking in."_

"_Natalia I'm going to show you something would you please walk with me and I will tell you everything that you need to know about being a werewolf and more." I walked with Jules from the Grill to some path in the woods where we came to what looks like some trailer park of some sorts. While walking she told me that the werewolf curse was a family thing passed down by genes from my fathers side of the family. She also told me something that I never thought I would ever hear. She told me that we weren't the only supernatural creatures to exist in the world. _

"_Wait dose that mean like uh vampires and witches?""Yes that's exactly what I mean and I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you Nat."_

_I nodded and waited to hear what Jules had to tell me._

"_You can not under any circumstances trust anyone else other than me or the pact when it comes to the supernatural world ok. All of us want nothing other than the best for you and Tyler. You two need to trust and believe that we will look out for you two and do everything that we can to keep you both safe." I was just told by my closest friend in the world that everything that my father told Ty and I when we were younger was true. I never thought that vampires and witches could be so real that the very town that I lived in my whole life was crawling with them. I was more shocked out to find out exactly who was a vampire in Mystic Falls. It turns out that some of my friends were vampires. Caroline was one and Stefan was one as well as his brother Damon. I couldn't believe that they were the very thing that I was suppose to hate. Jules had made it very clear that I was to stay clear of all of them even Jeremy because he knew about vampires and also because his sister was involved with one. She did tell me that she and the rest of the pack was looking for something called the moonstone. I remember uncle Mason mentioning something like that to Ty one day. I agreed to help them with everything that they needed. From then on I spent all of my time after school with the pact getting to know everyone. Most of the pact I had all ready meet from when I lived down in Florida. The few new people that I was introduced were happy to meet me. They had heard so many amazing things from both my uncle and Jules. I had finally started to feel at home with the pact. A lot of the time Jules and most of the guys would go off in search of information on the moonstone. I stayed at the camp with some of the other members of the pact learning about the werewolf curse and the other supernatural creatures. I was also told about the hybrid known as Klaus. What I learned about him made my body shiver with fear. He sounded like a horrible and terrifying monster. I hope that I never have to meet this Klaus person. I was told by Jules that Klaus was bent out on finding the moonstone but that we had to get it before him. The secrets of Mystic Falls are about to get even more strange._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Facing the truth

With everything that Jules has told me about the supernatural world has made me question everything that I have told in my life. What else could be a lie. What else has everyone been hiding from me. One night while I was hanging around the pact Jules announced that it was time to finally get the moonstone. I asked her what we would have to do to get the moonstone. She assured me that it was her and some of the pact just looking for some clues of the whereabouts of the moonstone. I was trying my best to help the pact with everything that they need in order to get the moonstone. Everything was going very slow and I was more surprised later in the evening when my brother showed up with Jules boyfriend who was dragging some body behind him while he entered the camp site.

"Ty what are you doing here?" My brother seemed more surprised to find me with rest of the pact.

"Natalia, I thought you where at home with mom?"

"Well I'm not but again why are you here Ty?"

"Jules had told me that she can help me with the whole werewolf curse and how to control my anger around others in a stressful situation." I got distracted from my brothers sudden appearance that I almost didn't notice who the pact had dragged into the camp.

"Ty who is that being dragged into the camp?" Ty didn't know how to answer me. I pushed past my brother and my way into the trailer following right behind Jules boyfriend. I walked past the set up of human sized cages and saw the mess of blonde curls and the body of Caroline Forbes. I couldn't believe that the pact could have gone as far and kidnap and torture Caroline. Even with everything that I had found out about how horrible vampires were I still didn't wish any harm to one. Especially Caroline who was still my friend even though she had been ignoring me lately. Ty walked in a placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down from finding Caroline like this.

'O my god Ty what have you done to Caroline? Why isn't she conscious?"

"Nat don't over react to the situation. Jules assured me that she will be fine as long as she doesn't try to escape from the cage. Their not going to kill Caroline. All they want is to lure the people who have the moonstone into coming into saving her so that we can retrieve the moonstone from them. That's all Nat nothing else Caroline wont be harmed in any way.""Somehow I don't believe anything that you just said Ty. Why would you even agree to something like this. She is our friend we both have known her since we were babies. How could you just hand her over to he pact not fully knowing what their intentions for her are. Do you really not care for her at all Ty because if you did you would have done anything to prevent this from happening." I walked towards Caroline's cage waiting for her to wake up. I had lost track of time from when Ty had left the trailer and had left me alone with Caroline. Finally after what had seemed like hours she woke up.

"Uh where am I?" Caroline's voice was shaky as she waited for an answer from someone.

"Hey Car. I am so sorry for what they have done to you I wish I could help you in any way."

"Natalia thank god its you. Please unlock this door so I can go home please. I don't want to be here any more. Please Natalia if you are my friend you will help me escape."

"But that would mean that she would be betraying the pact and Natalia would never do that now would you?" Brad's voice had interrupted Caroline's plead for freedom.

"Brad what are you doing here I had told Sam that I could watch her without any trouble.""I know that's what you had said but right now looking at this situation it looks like you were about to free this vampire here, just because you two were friends." I knew Brad could see through my lies.

"Now I know Jules trust your brother to not betray us but I am having a hard time believing this. There is something very fishy about you two I just can't place my finger on it yet. And until I can fully trust you two you are going to do what I say or I will rip your brothers heart right out of his chest. I wont even flinch when I do it." I slapped Brad across the face because of the threat he had made on Tyler's life. No one was ever going to threaten my brother and get away with it. I started to leave the trailer but I stared back at Caroline telling her that I was sorry for what my brother had gotten her into.

"If you hurt her Brad I wont think twice about ripping your heart out myself. And you know what they say about new werewolves they can't always control their temper." I left sadly Caroline with Brad in the trailer to pass by my brother not wanting to look into his eyes. I found Jules wanting to know what was going on and why we would need Caroline as hostage to get some rock.

"Jules, why does Brad have Caroline locked up in some human cage just for him to torture her like some caged animal?"

"Well Natalia its because she's a vampire and Brad doesn't do well around vampires. They make him testy. Now don't give me that look Talia you know this has to be done in order for us to get back what is rightfully ours.""Jules I get that you want the moonstone back, but why must we torture Caroline. She hasn't done anything wrong." Jules came faced to face with me in seconds looking furious that I would question her authority.

"Listen Nat she is a cold bloodied killer. She needs to be stopped before she hurts anyone else. I thought you of all people would trust me.""No I trust you its I just uh, I don't know how I feel about hurting someone for fun. It just seems very cruel and unnecessary.""Its ok your young you will soon find out what it means to fight for your life. Its either them or the pact Natalia. You can't have both. You are either on our side or their side. It is your choice, but I wont make any promises that if you chose the other side that we wont kill you during battle.""But why does it have to come down to a battle. Why does anyone's life need to be loss? Can we not live with out killing one another for some rock?"

"You will soon understand Natalia what this life of being a werewolf is all about. You just need to see a vampires true nature. When you do you will understand why we must do this. Its not just for some silly little rock it is so that we can all live in peace with out the fear o becoming a monster every full moon. Don't you want that. The freedom of never having to become the very thing that you hate a monster of the night?""Yes.""Good then you will not get in our way of our plane and if you do I will have to stop you." There was a sound coming from the trees that made both of us jump. Then there was a blur and one of the pact members was killed by having his heart ripped out of his chest. The person responsible for it was Stefan's older brother Damon. Jules didn't understand what was going on so she ran inside the trailer to get Brad. I was frozen where I stood. I didn't know what to do. Its not that I couldn't fight someone because I have taken material arts classes since I was 5 I just didn't want to end the night in violence. I looked around the camp just watching both Stefan and Damon kill all of the people that I had considered my friends. I raced to find my brother before it was to late. I saw him trying to lead Caroline out of the trailer but he was stopped by Jules slamming Caroline up against the trailer with a gun holding a wooden bullet into the back where her heart would be. I raced over towards my brother and Jules when Damon blocked my view and tried to stop me.

"Hold it there little Lockwood. Where do you think you are going?" I didn't have time to play Damon's little came. So much to his surprise I griped the hand he had on my shoulder and twisted it due to my new strength and flipped him on his back in seconds. I ran to Ty wanting to help Caroline before Jules killed her.

"Jules stop you don't need to kill her she has done nothing wrong. We don't need to take another life tonight. Please just leave her alone." Jules didn't even get to answer me because she collapsed to the ground clutching her head crying out in pain. Both Ty and I looked to see that the rest of the pact had also crouched down holding their heads. For some reason Ty and I weren't affected by what ever was going on. Then a older dark skinned man holding his hands out in front of him walked down from the hill. He must be one of the so called witches that Jules had told me about not long ago. He came in between Ty and I warning us that the next time our pact tried something like this in order to get the moonstone that he will kill us all. He told us that when our friends awake that we must all leave town or else we would have hell to pay.

After loosing so much of the pact Jules told me and Ty that we should come with her while she went to find the rest of the pact back near Florida. Ty thought it was a good idea just so we wouldn't be alone when the next full moon comes around. Not wanting to be without my brother I decided to go along with the idea. Jules had said we would have to leave in the next few hours so we needed to pact fast and say our goodbyes to our mother. We both told dour mom that we just needed to leave town for a bit and that we would be safe and out of harm. We would call her almost everyday. After saying our goodbyes to our mom we left with Jules in her jeep in search for the rest of the pact that we have yet to meet. I didn't now for sure of what kind of trouble I was getting myself into. All I knew was that Ty and I were going to find answers to the long list of questions that we had. I gazed outside the car window as the sign letting us know that we where now leaving Mystic Falls. This would be the second time that I would leave the home that I once knew behind. I don't know if I would come back who knows what the future has in store for Tyler and I.

**Back at the Salvatore Boardinghouse later that night after the fight with the werewolves **

Why would you two go into a campsite full of werewolves not knowing if you would come out alive? It had only been ten minutes since the Salvatore brothers had stepped foot into their home when Elena had rammed them both with questions. What were you two thinking. You both know that Jules and the rest of her pact don't like you guys at all and the fact that you thought it was a good idea to face them by yourselves was completely stupid and reckless.

"Aw shut it Elena ok we get it. What we did was irrational and stupid. Now we need to worry about something more important like the fact that baby Lockwood could easily take me down in a few seconds. Both Lockwood's are trouble they need to be stopped before they do something stupid."

Stefan laughed at the fact that Natalia Lockwood could take down over a hundred year old vampire.

"Brother you must be loosing your touch if a 16 year old girl can beat you without even breaking a sweat."

"I'm not loosing anything brother I was just taken by surprise by her aments strength. The next time I will be prepared to take her down."

Elena couldn't take the two brothers fighting at the moment especially when they need to worry about what they need to do about Elijah.

"Please stop you both aren't solving anything by auguring. We need to figure out what Elijah has in plane for us. Why would he try to save you two to night. There has to be some other alterative to this."

No one wanted to face the fact that the arrival of Klaus was unavoidable. There was only a matter of time before he would come to ruin all of their lives.

**Please review. I know it's a boring chapter but its about to get crazy in the next chapter with the arrival of the hybrid. What part does Natalia have in the whole ritual. Will she change at all after being around a whole new pact of ruthless werewolves. Will she still be the same kind person that she was when she left Mystic Falls or will she come back with a new darker attitude and new fighting skills. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Growing Up To Early

_Dear diary,_

_Things have had a change for the worse. Fist of all both Tyler and I have both moved out of Mystic Falls to travel around with Jules looking for the rest of the pact werewolves_. _If being a werewolf isn't bad enough but I found out that practically all of my so called friends are either vampires, witches or just know about them and kept the secret away from me. They would all avoid me because they were afraid that I would hurt them because they think that just because I was a werewolf that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions around them. They think that I even though being their friend would ever want to hurt them. I told Jules about my worries about why my friends wanted nothing to do with me and she says its because they aren't ready to accept the fact of what Tyler and I are. Being a werewolf means that we have powers and ability's that they will never have. I don't know what made me want to leave our home for the second time in a year. Maybe it was that I wanted answers to the million of questions that both Tyler and I have about being a werewolf and maybe it was that when I ever looked at Mystic Falls it reminded me that nothing would ever be the same. Maybe I also wanted to start over in a new place where I didn't have to worry about people judging me for being a werewolf. Everything that has happened in my life so far I never thought that I would ever be a supernatural creature. I have thought that maybe I should go back home when the time is right, but when will that be. Nothing will ever be the same like it was a few months ago. I will never get to see my dad again and I will never have a normal life. Were the worst thing that I had to worry about was what school I wanted to go to for collage. Now I have to worry about rather or not once a month I would kill someone, because I would turn into a monster. I wonder if I will ever get the life I once knew back._

It has been over a month or so since Ty and I left with Jules to find the rest of the pact. When we found them Jules informed the pact about the suppose arrival of Klaus. Everyone was freaking out on what he would do once he broke the curse. Ty and I didn't know what to think we were both afraid of what would happen to us in all of this. The arrival of Klaus was the end of the world that we once knew. One day out of the blue Ty decided that it was a good idea that we should go back to Mystic Falls. I thought he was insane but I knew he was right. We couldn't hide from our problems all of the time. We would have to face the world and if our friends weren't there for us then I would always have my brother at my side. Jules didn't feel so good about us going back to Mystic Falls but she knew that she couldn't stop us if she wanted to. The drive back to Mystic Falls was filled with nerves and excitement. Once we passed the welcome to Mystic Falls sign I knew that we were finally home sweet home. First we wanted to stop at our house first so that we could drop off some of our belongings and say hello to our mother. I was unloading some of my luggage from the back while Ty got some of the heavier things from the trunk.

"Hey Ty I was thinking after we say hi to mom maybe I could go see Jeremy. I know you may think me seeing him would be bad especially I Elena is their. But I think Jeremy's and my relationship is growing into something more than just friends." I was waiting for my brother to say some snide comment about how I could do so much better than Jeremy but it never came.

"Ty are you even listening to what I was saying?" I looked around by the car to find myself standing by myself. I saw the bags Ty was once carrying in his hands laying in the ground near the place he once stood.

"Ty, your scaring me where are you. Please Ty you know how I hate being scared. Please Ty stop playing games with me." I got no response from my brother the next thing I knew I felt some cloth cover my mouth and I could smell something sweet through my nose as I tried not to breath it in. The only thing I could remember was my eyes looking into someone else blue ones as my world faded to black.

**The sacrifice about to begin. **

Elena could feel the warmth of flames around her. She steadily sat up feeling very lightheaded wondering where she was. She then noticed that she was in the middle of what looked like a circle with fire all around her keeping her from escaping. She then found the sleeping body of her aunt Jenna laying in the middle of another circle surrounded by fire.

"Jenna are you ok?" Jenna started to wake up not knowing what was going on and where she was.

"Elena where are we. What and how did I get here?"

"Its all going to be ok Jenna we will get through this." Then the hybrid came out from the woods and walked towards his doppelganger.

"Well hello love. Its good to see that you have finally woken up." he loved the fact that she backed as far way from him as she could. He loved that he stroke fear in her.

"Now don't be afraid love. I wont hurt you. Well until I drain you of all of the blood in your body. Well until then love you just need to sit back and enjoy the show."Elena could hardly look at the monster standing in front of her knowing that in any moment he would end her life. Elena looked over at her aunt letting her know that everything was going to be all right.

Klaus looked from the young doppelganger and her aunt having a evil smile appear on his face knowing exactly what he had in store for them.

"Aw don't worry about your little aunt my doppelganger she will be fine once she completes her transition." hearing the words transformation made Elena worry for the worse.

"Transition for what?"

"To become a vampire love." Klaus enjoyed hearing the gasp in her voice when he informed her of what was happening to her aunt. The hybrid was waiting for the right moment so he could finally become the most powerful being in the world. He was about to leave until Elena got up and called his name.

"Klaus why do you need my aunt to become a vampire. You can just kill me without hurting anyone else."

"ha you don't understand love I do need your aunt for this ritual I also need a werewolf as well as the blood of the doppelganger. You see love everything that I need to become a hybrid is here right before your eyes.""Yes but please not my aunt she is the only family I have left. Please just let her go free I can find you another vampire that you can use for the sacrifice.""You must be speaking of Katerina am I right. But no I have much bigger planes for Katerina. I will make her run for the rest of her life for what she did to me." Elena knew nothing that she said would change his mind. Nothing would stop him from draining the blood from her body or killing her aunt Jenna.

**Natalia's POV **

I couldn't remember what had happened in the last hour to me. The last thing that I can recall was standing near Ty's car unloading luggage and then everything went black. I opened my eyes to find myself in darkness and not knowing where I was. I could somewhat make out some shapes through the darkness. It looked like human bodies. I sat up realizing that I was in some cave underground. I was chained up against some wall. I wanted to call out hoping that someone would hear me my cries.

"Hello is anyone there. Please if you can hear me please help."

"Natalia is that you?" some voice through the dark asked me.

"Yes this is Natalia who is this that I am speaking to?""It's me Caroline." I couldn't believe that both Caroline and I where here together in danger from who knows what.

"Care where are and what are we doing here? And where is Tyler?" I finally could make out Caroline's face through the darkness and she looked like she had been gone through hell and back.

"Honestly I don't know where your brother is or where we are. All I know is that we are here because Klaus wants to use us fro the sacrifice tonight as one of his back ups."

"Back ups. Back ups for what Caroline. Are you saying that were going to die tonight?" I didn't want to hear the truth from Caroline but I knew it was coming.

"I don't know Nat but it looks like if things don't go how Klaus wants them we could die."

"Wow and you don't know where my brother is at all."

"Nope the last time I saw him was when you two left over a month ago."

"Caroline I'm scared tonight is the full moon and I don't know how I'm going to be able to go through it with out hurting someone. These small chains aren't going to hold me for long. I want you to know if I get loose that you wont think twice about trying to stop me. I want you to run as far away as you can from me. I will try my best to control the urge to kill but I can't promise that I wont.""I understand Nat I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you these past few months since your dad died. I sucked as a friend to you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I should have thought more about your feelings and not just fall into the whole supernatural world. I'm sorry and if we don't make it out of this then I want you to know that you were always like a sister to me.""Thank you Care that really uhhhh." my whole body started to shake and I could feel my bones beginning to break."

"Caroline you need to get as far away from me as you can." Caroline took my warning and tried to find a way out of the cave that we were in.

I could feel the animal inside of me wanting to come out. With each bone breaking I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would be walking on all fours ready to kill what ever or who ever comes in my way. My vision was becoming blurry as I tried to keep myself conscious. Everything was becoming hazy. I couldn't fully remember what was happening to me.

**Back at the sacrifice**

Stefan found the area where Klaus had Elena and her aunt Jenna hostage ready to use them in the ritual.

"Klaus stop. You don't need to kill Jenna."

"Ah Stefan Salvatore I was wondering when you would come and try to save the love of your life. But I was hoping that you would have a little more flare while you did it mate.""You can have me as the vampire sacrifice. Let me take Jenna's place." Klaus only laughed at his attempt to save the young vampire.

"Mate I love your willingness to save an innocent life but I think I like things like this. It is more poetic like this don't you think. The life of the girl that you love having the blood drained from her body but before she dies she gets to see her only guardian die in front of her eyes."

Stefan thought it was sick that Klaus found enjoyment in the death of others. Just then his brother Damon came down and killed Klaus's witch Greta in 10 seconds.

"Ah sorry about your witch Klaus but I guess this will put a kink in your mater plane.""You two really think that after a thousand years of trying to break this curse that I really wouldn't have a back up witch or vampire and even a back up werewolf. Really now mate do you think I would really be that stupid."

"Well one could only hope that you could be." Damon replied wondering what they could do next.

"I have multiple backups mate. Now if you wouldn't mind I would really like to begin this ritual so that I can become a full bloodied hybrid.""Well there is another kink in your plane Klaus because we might have freed your back up werewolf and vampire. So what are you going to do now about that?" Damon replied with a snide tone in his voice "Really now mate are you telling me you freed both Lockwood siblings and the blonde vampire." Klaus knew that no one knew that he had their friends to be apart of the ritual. He got them there or so he thought. Damon left in a blur probably to go and try to free their friends from death.

Everything happened so fast for Damon. One minute he was searching the woods for Caroline and the Lockwood siblings and he came empty handed. Then he saw Caroline running towards him yelling at him to run. He then thought it was probably because the Lockwood siblings were on the loose because it was the full moon and all. Damon wasn't one who ran from a fight. He told vampire Barbie to run and that he would be right behind her. He was almost safe if it wasn't for Tyler Lockwood biting his arm. The feeling of the werewolf bite wasn't terrible it was the side affects that would come with the bite. Damon wasn't ready to give up on his life just yet especially when he hasn't told Elena that he loved her. Damon ran as fast as he could back to the boarding house hoping that he could die in a place that he loved. The pain of the bite wasn't bad but he remembered what had happened to Rose when she had gotten bitten and he wasn't ready to face that same fate. When he reached the boarding house everyone was there waiting next to a sleeping or dead like Elena hoping that what ever Bonnie had done to save her would work. He talked to Stefan letting him know that he had freed vampire Barbie and he didn't know where the Lockwood siblings where but that everything was ok. Stefan didn't suspect anything was wrong with his brother at first but he would soon realize that he could possibly loose the only family that he has left in the world.

**Natalia's POV **

The memories from last nights events were a blur. I could only remember that I was as well as Caroline kidnapped to be apart of Klaus's sacrifice and then because of the full moon I transformed and that's when things started to fade to black. I found my self waking up in the middle of the woods without any clothing. I didn't know where Ty was or where anyone else was. I hoped that I didn't hurt anyone when I was a werewolf. I stood up hoping that I didn't hurt anyone. This would be the first time that I went through a full moon by myself. All I could hope for was that nothing else went wrong. The sacrifice was over and it was now time to start living the rest of my life as a werewolf along with my brother.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Be prepared in the next chapter or so that things will defiantly heat up between Jeremy and Natalia because summer is coming up and they will be spending a lot more time together. They will also be figuring out what their relationship means to the both of them. I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners of the Vampire Diaries. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Summer Love

_Dear Diary, _

_Finally summer has come. After the sacrifice I thought it would never come. Tyler wouldn't tell me all of the details of the sacrifice saying that I wasn't ready to hear some of the information. I was all right with not knowing everything knowing that Ty was just trying to be a big brother towards me and keep me safe from harm. Out of all of the horrible things that has happened in my life from my dad dying and finding out about being a werewolf and to uncle Mason being killed by Stefan and Damon Jeremy's and my relationship has gone from being just friends to possibly being something more. Even through all of the bad Jeremy has been the only one to bring me out of my darkest day. He has been there with me through everyone of my transitions. Jeremy has been my rock thought-out everything that I had to face in the pass few months. Now that summer is here we can spend as much time together as we want without any interruptions from school. Every day that I spend with Jeremy is another day that I feel like my old self. When I was on the soccer team at school and kind of tolerated being apart of the cheerleading squad. Those are the days that I miss most. The days when everything was normal. _

"Wow really are you kidding me you have to be cheating Gilbert. There is no way in hell that you could beat me 4 times in a game of pool." I said to Jer

"Well it could also be the fact that you suck at it Nat." Jeremy looked right at me when he said this.

"Now lets not get cocky Gilbert. You never know I could come around and whoop your ass."Jeremy laughed at the fact that I would ever beat him up. "I would love to see you try it Lockwood.""Don't test me Jer I have a whole record of red cards for getting to rough on the soccer field with some of the other players.""Really Lockwood you got physical with another girl on the soccer field. You couldn't even harm a fly let alone get in a fight with another girl.""Well believe it because I could easily take you down." I leaned across the pool table and planted a kiss on his lips before he got another word in the argument."Wow is this your way of telling me to shut up, because if it is I like it. Can we do it again?" he said this with a huge smile across his face. I rolled my eyes at him but went around to his side of the pool table and stood in front of him.

"Well it worked didn't it because I don't have to do that ever again if you don't want me to?""Uhh no I defiantly don't want you to stop.""Well then come here you goof ball." I griped onto the front of his shirt and brought hum closer to me so that I could once again place my lips on his. When our lips meet I could feel the spark between us go through our whole body. At first it started off really sweet and slow and then it started to heat up when Jeremy gripped on to my hips and darted his tongue into my mouth. We had to break away from each other before things got to heated and we got kicked out of the Grill. He was the one to break away from the kiss. We both stared at each other breathing heavy from the make out session that we just had.

"Ok I'm not going to lie but that was the best kiss that I have ever had in my life."

I smiled back at him. "Well you weren't to bad your self Jer." I was only kidding but by the look of sadness on his face when I told him these made me tell him the truth. "I'm only kidding Jer. The kiss was amazing the best ever I promise.""Well good. Now when are we ever going to tell our family that were dating?" I didn't know how to answer him because I didn't know my self I know that both my mother and Ty have been suspicious on who I was spending most of my time with over the summer. I told them it was some friends from school that she didn't know. I'm not afraid to tell my family about me and Jeremy I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if they don't accept one another.

"Jer I really want to, but.." "But what Natalia I'm sure both of our family's would be thrilled with us dating I just think it's just a matter of time before someone catches us together and wonder what is going on between us. Its either we tell them our selves or either they find out from someone else.""Your right we need to tell them ourselves they disserve that much." then an idea came into my mind. I faced Jer and smiled."What is going through your mind Natalia you need to say something to me. I cant read your mind if you don't say anything to me."

"Well this might be a crazy idea but what if you come to dinner tomorrow night. Its our Lockwood style family dinner. You could come and officially meet my mom and you already know Ty."

"You want me to come to dinner at your house to meet your mom and brother who doesn't like me that much?" he said very skeptical.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying Jer. Its not to impress them but more for them to get used to the idea of us being together. There is no pressure what so ever so you can calm down about that.""If it means that I can be with you without having to sneak behind our family's backs then I'm all in.""Thank you Jer." I placed a small kiss on his lips. "Ok 7 o'clock tomorrow night. Wear a nice dress shirt and some nice jeans. Nothing fancy but defiantly not sweats. Ok.""I would do anything to make you happy you know that Talia."

After my date with Jeremy I drove home in my new car that my mom bought me for my late birthday present. I walked into my house to find my mother to tell her the knows about dinner with Jeremy.

"Hey mom are you here?""Natalia I'm in the study." I walked into my fathers study. I haven't been in here since he passed away.

"Hello sweetie did you need something?" "Uh yes I was just wanted to ask if it would be ok that for tomorrows family dinner that I could have a friend join us?""Of course Nat but may I ask who is this friend that you want to invite to family dinner?" I can do this I can tell my mother about my relationship with Jeremy.

"Its Jeremy Gilbert. Mom and he and I have been dating for the past two months.""You are dating him and you haven't told me or your brother about it?""Yes mom I was afraid that you two wouldn't be ok with it. I feared that you would scare him off with all of your questions and that you would judge him harshly before even getting to know him." my mother came towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "Natalia I am your mother I will always be somewhat opened minded to anything that you choose to do in your life." I smiled back at my mother so happy that she had accepted me being with Jeremy. "Thank you mom you don't know ho much this means to me that you are ok with this."

"Of course Nat I would be ok I only have one condition with you dating Jeremy.""What's that mom because I will do anything if that means you will let me date him.""You have to be the one to tell Ty about this." I wasn't really happy about the idea of telling my older brother but if this means that I can be with Jeremy then so be it. "That seams fare thank you again mom."

"No problem Nat I'm just glade that you told me and I cant wait to finally meet Jeremy." my mother said with a smile on her face. I was halfway out of the door when she called me to stay.

"O before you go Natalia. Can I ask you one question?" "Yes mom of course anything what is it?"

"Well is this the same Jeremy that Ty got into multiple fights with at the beginning of the year over Vickie Donovan?""Yes mom he is and he was once a druggy but that was do to the loss of his parents. He isn't the same person he was before. I even think that he and Ty have an understanding with each other and can be civil with one another.""Ok thank you dear I just wanted to make sure I know everything. Please do tell me what Ty thinks about the whole dinner with Jeremy.""Will do mom thanks I'm going to go tell Ty about tomorrows nights dinner." I left the family study and headed to my Ty's room to tell him about me and Jeremy. I approached my brothers closed to and knocked. I always knock before I enter my brothers door all because of the one time last year when I barged in to ask him what he wanted for dinner.

_**1year ago**_

"_Hey Ty I was wondering what you wanted for din… O MY GOD." I wasn't prepared to see my older brother without his shirt making out with one of the girls from the cheerleading squad. When Ty realized I had just walked in on him with a girl he quickly got out of bed while she went to retrieve her bra and shirt from my brothers floor._

"_What they hell Talia don't you know how to knock before you come into someone's room!" I just rolled my eyes at my brother. I know for a fact that if our mom was home and she walked in on this he would be dead. "Well sorry Ty that I walked in on you and your friend over there almost having sex. You think I wanted to see my brother almost having sex with a girl who by the way is on the cheerleading team with me." Ty could see that I was embarrassed and upset for walking in on him. After he saw the girl whose is called Bailey out the door he came back into his room to give me hug._

"_Hey Nat don't be upset. I forgive you just please next time will you knock before you enter." I hugged my brother back and smiled at him. "You know Nat that if you had walked in any later you would have seen a lot more than kissing between me and Bailey." I punched my brother in the arm._

"_Ty I know exactly what I would have walked in on. I'm not five I know what sex is and I know what leads to sex." Ty was surprised at how blunt I was with him and more mad that I knew somewhat about sex._

"_Wait what do you mean that you know everything about sex? Natalia Carol Lockwood how do you anything else about sex other than the fact that's where babies come from?"_

"_Really Ty you where there when mom gave me the talk 3 years ago." I could see Ty's face changing and he became more relaxed with the idea of his baby sister knowing about sex._

"_Ok sorry, by the way can you please not mention that Bailey was here in my room to either mom or dad?"_

"_Why shouldn't I Ty. What's in it for me if I keep your secret?" _

"_Uhh fine I will drive you where ever you and your friends want to this weekend.""Really Ty that would be awesome." I got off his bed and gave him a hug._

"_Yea just please don't tell mom or dad Nat. I cant have them knowing this they would take my car away from me for a week.""Don't worry Ty your secrets safe with me." "Thanks Nat you are the best sister ever." I was almost out of the room when I told Ty the next thing. "O by the way I was just going to ask you to watch all of the Twilight movies with me but the whole chuffer thing for the weekend is so much better." Ty's face was priceless as he realized at what he had agreed to._

_**Present time**_

I knocked on Ty's door waiting for him to let me know that I could come in. once I heard him say come in I gripped the handle pushing the door open.

"Hey Ty what are you up to?""Nothing I just came back from a run. Do you need something Nat cause I need to take a shower then I have to go and meet Matt at the Grill.""O I just wanted to let you know tomorrow night my boyfriend will be joining us for family dinner.""Boyfriend when did you get a boyfriend and who is this boy?""Its Jeremy Gilbert.""What you and little Gilbert. Aw so that's who you've been spending all summer with.""Yes. Well are you ok with this, because if your not it would really hurt my feelings if you can't accept me and Jeremy being together."

"I have no problem Nat with you and Jeremy I just hope that I never find you two in your room alone together. When he is here your door better stay open. If not I will kill him." I hugged my brother around his waist. "Thank you Tyler you are the best brother ever."

After the talk I had with Ty I texted Jeremy that dinner was still on. Everything was going how I wanted it to go.

It was only a few minutes before Jeremy was suppose to come over for dinner. I had decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a teal lace tank. I left my hair in its natural loose curls and minimal make up of mascara and brown eye shadow with a tiny amount of black eyeliner that made my grey eyes pop against my tan skin. Ty was the one to answer the front door when Jeremy knocked.

"Well hello Gilbert nice of you to come by for dinner.""Thanks Tyler I'm just glade that you took Natalia's and my relationship so well."

"Don't take it as I wont give you two a hard time because I will I'm still her big brother and all."Dinner went by without any big problems. The only thing that got my attention is when my mother brought up the fact that both Tyler and Jeremy both had a thing for Vickie Donovan. I almost spued my whole drink all over Ty's shirt. I was ready for my mom to ask about Vickie.

"O dear Natalia are you all right. Dear do you need to go to the bath room.""No I'm fine mom thinks I just swallowed really fast and all. It just went down the wrong pipe and all.""Ok dear. Well back to what I was saying. So Jeremy you and my son both had a thing for that Vickie girl am I right ?" Jeremy was a little tense on answering my mom's question about Vickie. Even though I know he said he was over her I knew deep down that he still really cared about her and if she was still alive he would do anything for her.

"Yes well Mrs. Lockwood I did like the same girl as Tyler, but I am over her. I have never compared Natalia to Vickie. I love our daughter Mrs. Lockwood. She is my best friend. She means the world to me."I didn't expect to hear the words I lover her coming for Jeremy's mouth. I thought that I would be the first to say I love to him. I couldn't help from smiling at him.

"Well now that I know your intentions with my daughter are pure than I am ok with you two dating. I just have a few simple rules that I want to run past you two.""Uh really mom. What kind of rules?""Hey young lady no attitude I am giving you the same rules that I gave your brother when he started dating . There really simple honestly. Rule one is you cant be in your room alone with the door closed. It must be open at all time. Rule number two is Jeremy can not be over at the house when I am not home. My last and final rule is mostly directed to you Jeremy." I could see Jeremy tense up at waiting to hear what my mother had to say to him. "My rule for you Jeremy is more of a warning. If you ever hurt my baby girl I will hunt you with my late husbands shot gun. You got that.""Uh yes ma'am I understand." My mother smiled and then nodded and told me that Jeremy and I can go to the media room in the house and watch a movie for the rest of the night.

Once we were alone in the media room I breathed a sigh of relief that the worst was over with.

"I'm so sorry Jer about everything that went on at dinner." I said trying to hide my embarrassment from him. "You don't need to be sorry Nat I had it coming your mom has to fulfill the roll of both your dad and her when see meets the new boyfriend. Nat honesty it wasn't that bad of a dinner it could have gone a lot worse." Jeremy was smiling down at me when he said this waiting with open arms to pull me into a hug. As I hugged him I looked into his kind brown eyes of him. "You know Jer your lucky my dad wasn't here to interrogate you during dinner because if he was it would have been a lot worse." His eyes shot up at the mention of my father. "How would it have been worse? I smiled at the thought of thinking about my dad.

"Well for one thing he would have taken you outside with Ty to have a man to man talk. He would then ask you what your intentions with me are and rather or not if you had sex with me and if you answered yes then my brother would have punched you in the face and tell you to keep your hands off of me from now on." Jeremy then placed a small kiss on my cheek when he saw that I had started to cry at mentioning my father to him. I started to cry into his shoulder not being able to control my emotions. "He should have been here to meet you Jer. He should have been alive to see me grow up and be everything that he wanted and more." I was saying all of this while I was balling my eyes out. I could feel my eyelids start to become heavy from all of the crying. Jeremy comforted me by rubbing my back and telling me that he would always be there for me. I knew this was true since he has lost both of his parents.

"Nat you cant blame yourself for not being there when he died it was an accident and nothing could have stopped it. I just want to let you know that I understand what you are going through. I want you to know that you can come to me when ever you need to talk or just to have a shoulder to cry on. I will always be here for you Natalia. I don't want you to ever forget that." I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for his kind words and for always being there for me. When it was time for him to leave I almost didn't want to let go of his had. I felt that whenever I was near him I was some how happy. Jeremy Gilbert was the one person in the whole world that could make me so happy that I could forget all the horrible things that have happened to me in my life. He was my everything and I didn't know what I would do with out him in my life. He was something special and I never want to let him go.

**A/N **

**Well what do think about the Lockwood family dinner and Natalia's and Jeremy's relationship becoming official. The next chapter will be senior prank night and that's when all hell brakes loose in Mystic Falls. Relationships will be tested and friendships my be broken. Please leave your reviews on rather or not you like this story and what changes I should and to it. Everything other than my character Natalia belongs to their rightful owners. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Birthday Surprise and hell freezing over

Caroline called me early this morning to remind me that today is Elena's birthday party and that I was in charge of buying the cups. I was thrilled for the party tonight, it has been forever since I have spent time with my friends from school other than Jeremy. While I was going around town buying the cups for the party and searching for Elena's birthday gift my brother went out on a little lunch date with Caroline. I am hoping that those two will just come out and say that they like each other. It's hard to believe with all of the time that they spend with each other that they haven' t said it. Once I had bought everything I headed to the boarding house to help Care set up.

"Care I'm here to help where are you here?" I looked around to spot Care's bag but I couldn't find her. I kept looking until I ran into something hard. More like someone's body. I looked up to meet the bright blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. I haven't had the opportunity to really meet Damon only heard of him from my brother and Jeremy. I didn't know rather to day hello or run. The awkward silence between Damon and I was becoming uncomfortable to I broke the silence.

"Wow I'm sorry for running into you I was just here to help Caroline set up for Elena's party. You wouldn't by any chance know where she is?" He smiled first before answering me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to place a small kiss on it.

"Well I don't know if we have ever officially meet you must be the other Lockwood." I pulled my hand out of his grasp and brought it to his sides.

"Uh yes I am and its nice to finally meet Stefan's older brother. I have heard a lot about you from others.""Really now what is it that you have heard?""Well for one thing you and Stefan were both in love with Katherine as well as Elena. I also know that you care for your brother so much that you would do anything for him even though that you blame him for becoming a vampire." everything I said to Damon made him angrier to the point that he placed his hand around my throat trying to choke me. I was taken back at first by it but I then surprised him with my strength that I didn't even know that I had by grabbing his hand and twisting it to the point that I could hear a bone snap. Once he let go of my throat I twisted his whole right arm behind his back. Caroline walked in at this time to see Damon getting his ass handed to by a sixteen year old girl who just happens to be a werewolf.

"Oh there you are Natalia I was wondering when you would get here. Uh Damon what have you done to upset Natalia. You know she hardly ever gets up set unlike Tyler."

I loosened my hold on Damon which allowed him to get free. He then rubbed his arm which had bruising on it from where I held him. "I did absolutely nothing to her. I was just saying hi and then she attacked me I was innocent." I glared at him trying to control my self from ripping him into parts.

"O cut the bull shit Damon. Care we were talking and I mentioned something about him and Stefan and then he tried to choke me. I only acted in self defense." Care just laughed at the fact that I was able to rough up Damon. "It's all good Nat I'm just glade that you are here to help with decorating. Now come on we have a lot of things to do in very little time.""It only took Caroline and I 2 hours to full make over the boarding house for a party equipped with tables for food and drinks. I was glade that was over I said my good bye to Care so that I could head back home to change into my outfit for the party. I straightened my curly locks and added a light amount of makeup. I then put on my knee length light teal summer dress and white healed pumps. I then headed over to the party. When I arrived there was already a whole crowd of people there. Once I stepped through I found Caroline monitoring the food and alcohol table, then I spotted Jeremy with Matt near the couch. I went behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Wow who has there hands on my face?" he can be so clueless sometimes it's what makes him so cute.

"Well I will give you a hint I have gray eyes and I could possibly be your girlfriend or not." Jeremy smiled and then turned around to give me a kiss.

"Well hello to you to Mr. Gilbert. I just wanted to say hello and see if you would accompany to the dance floor?"

"Well of course I would love to Miss. Lockwood." He grabbed m hand and lead me through the crowd of teens to dance to one of Lady Gaga's hit song poker face. Everything was going amazing the party was so much fun and spending any time I can spend with Jeremy the better. Even though it seemed like everyone was having fun I could see out of the corner of my eye a sulking Caroline with a bottle of alcohol in hand. I left Jeremy to be with Matt and walked over towards Care to see why she was so upset.

"Care what's going on why are you over here by yourself. Is something wrong." she didn't answer me at first mostly because she was starring at something or someone on the dance floor. I flowed her gaze to see my brother dancing with a ditzy blonde girl. "Caroline Forbes are you jealous of that ditzy blonde girl dancing with Ty?" she rolled her eyes at the thought of her ever being jealous of another girl.

"No. Uh why would I ever be jealous. I mean its not like I'm interested in your brother in anything other than a friend. That would be absurd. I Caroline Forbes don't get jealous of others.""Really Care you don't like my brother at all more than a friend?""Nope not at all I mean I would never break girl code by dating my best friends brother.""Care you know that I would be ok with you being with Tyler. I think you two have a special bond that no one can break. You just need to tell him how you feel, I'm sure that he feels the same way he just wants to hear from you were the relationship goes from here.""You know what Natalia I am going to tell your brother exactly how I feel tonight. He better watch out."I watched Caroline push her way though the crowd with her bottle in hand. I searched through the crowd for any whereabouts of Jeremy. Sadly I found him sitting on a couch next to Matt smoking marijuana.

"What the hell Jer why are you smoking. I thought you were done with getting high.""Chill out Nat I'm only doing a small amount nothing big." before I could even finish grilling Jer Elena came up and chewed him out for me. She then told him that he was grounded and that he needed to go straight home. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of not being able to see Jeremy for a week. I felt that Elena didn't have to ground him but I also didn't want him to get back into the habit of going back to drugs. Once Jeremy left the party I didn't know what to do with myself I had lost so much contact with people from my school that I had lost most of my friends that I used to have. The only ones that I have are the ones who are involved in the supernatural world. I tried to find Caroline to see if she wanted to dance and maybe have some girl talk but I spotted her talking to my brother. I didn't want to interrupt their little moment so I said my goodbye to Elena and drove home. I found my mother in her room working one her computer on some charity thing. I said my good night and headed to my room. I stripped out of my dress and washed my face. I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and a purple tank top and jumped into bed. I pulled out my ipad and fell asleep to a episode of Castle.

I woke up to the bright early morning sun shining through my windows. I headed down stairs to grab some breakfast. I was meet by hearing my mother and brother yelling at each other. I didn't at first know what they were fighting about but I heard something about Caroline.

"Wow mom what's going on why are you and Ty screaming at each other?" Ty had already stormed out of the house without saying a word to me. I faced my mother wanting her to explain what happened.

"Honestly Natalia I don't know what is up with your brother. All I know is he got all worked up when I told him that I found Caroline sneaking out of the house early this morning like I was running some whore house or something." I knew my mother wasn't telling me the whole truth of the story. There had to be another reason to why Ty had gotten so upset.

"Mom I know everything there is to know about Vampires now I want you to tell me the real truth to why Ty was upset this morning.""Natalia how do you know about Vampires?""That's beside the point mom. Please what happened?""Well I was trying to protect you and Ty from vampires. When I spotted Caroline sneaking out I took it as the chance to inject her with vervain darts. I then gave her to her father so that he could help her with all of the damage she has done to this town.""WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU SENT CAROLINE TO HER FATHER. WHO BY THE WAY HATES VAMPIRES MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. HE WILL KILL HER. YOU JUST SENT MY BEST FRIEND TO HER DEATH BED. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO CAROLINE. SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG. OUT OF ALL THE VAMPIRES IN THE WORLD SHE IS THE KINDEST AND MOST TRYSTWORTHING OUT OF THEM ALL.""Natalia please don't be mad at me. I was doing what I thought was best for both you and your brother. I only wanted to keep you too safe from any harm." I had was almost out of the front door.

"It wasn't your place to decide rather or not Caroline was a threat to us. She isn't the only supernatural creature that you know mom.""What are you saying. Natalia what are you hiding from me?""Mom I'm… uh I'm a werewolf. For me to become a werewolf I had to kill someone.""Natalia who did you kill?""The night of the Masquerade party when those two girls where found dead I cause one of their deaths. I didn't mean to kill her it just happened.""Natalia why didn't you tell me I would have been there for you when you were in trouble.""There wouldn't have been anything that you could have done to help. But there is something that you can do for me now.""Anything Natalia just ask and I will help you.""You can tell me where Caroline is being held by her father.""Uh Nat I cant do th.." "If you don't tell me where she is mom. The moment that I have a chance I will move out of this house and go stay with Bonnie or even Elena.""Please Nat you and Ty are the only family that I have left. You cant leave me.""You know how to change my mind about it. Mom please tell me where Caroline is.""Bill has her in the Forest cellar near the Lockwood Cellar."I thanked my mom and gave her a hug I then dialed Ty to let him know the news on Caroline's whereabouts.

I didn't go with my brother to rescue Caroline because he felt that it could be dangerous and he didn't want to risk me getting hurt. What I had found out was that Care's dad thought he could reverse the vampirism in her by torturing her by not letting her have blood. It was a sick way for a father to say that he wanted to help his daughter. Besides everything else summer is coming to an end. This means its time for the seniors to have their prank night at school. Normally I wouldn't be helping out with the whole thing but Caroline asked for my assistance because she wants to pass down some tricks of the trade of being cheerleading captain when she leaves. I didn't mind helping mostly because most of my friends are seniors and when they leave I wont have anyone except Jeremy to talk to. I road with Caroline and my brother to the school and helped them unload the prank items from her trunk. What I understood was that I was to help put thumb takes on some teachers chairs as well as help super glue Alaric's desk. It was going to be a fun night. I also will get a chance to talk to Elena some more and see where our friendship is going to go from there. I had talked somewhat to Elena and everyone but other than that I was mostly helping this guy named Chad and a friend from my art class named Dana. I was helping them both fill Styrofoam cups up with water when some yelled through the whole gym that prank night was over and that we should all go home. Chad, Dana and I stood up ready to leave the school.

"Wow this is the first time ever that some one has busted us on senior prank night." Chad said to Dana and I. I was about to respond to his comment when someone interrupted me. I turned to see a unknown man coming towards us holding onto Elena's arm and dragging her towards us.

"Wait I know you too." the unknown very attractive guy said in a British accent to Dana and Chad. I didn't know what this guy was going with knowing them, but the next thing I knew he started to compel Dana to lift her foot. He also told Chad that if she dropped her foot that he was to beat her to death.

"What the hell who do you think you are to come and waltz in here and compel them like that." I was looking straight into his clear blue eyes as I said this,

"Well love I don't think we have officially meet. I think the last time you were chained up in a cellar about to be sacrificed. If you haven't all ready guessed who I am I will just tell you. Hello love I'm Klaus."I couldn't believe I was face to face with the evil hybrid himself. For some reason I thought he would look somewhat more menacing and evil., but surprisingly he is very handsome.

"Why are you here and what do you want with Elena?""Well you see Elena here is the doppelganger and she was suppose to be dead now non of my hybrids are working. I need to found out why that's happening."At that very moment both Bonnie and Matt came into the gym.

"Bonnie get out of here. ." Elena yelled at Bonnie. She wasn't fast enough because Klaus had ran in front of Bonnie in less than a second.

"Aw I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started. A Dana how about you relax. You and Chad sit tight. I assume you are the reason Elena is still walking around alive.""Yes that's right. If you want to blame someone blame me."Aw there is no need for blame love its just your witchy interference has seemed to caused some undesirable Sid affects and since you caused the problem. I'm going to have you find the fix ."one of the gym doors opened with a tall blonde girl walking in dragging my brother by his shirt collar.

"Ah get off of me." Ty said to the unknown girl.

"Hush now" Said the blonde girl who had my brothers hands behind his back keeping him from moving.

"I would like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of a warning she can quite mean." Klaus told us with a smirk on his stared at her brother with an evil glare. " Don't be an ass.""Leave him alone." I glared at both Rebekah and Klaus. I that exact moment Klaus grabbed on to Ty's arm and motioned for Rebekah to grab onto my arm as he moved in front of us.

"Let me make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. Its quite horrible actually." Klaus then bit into his wrist and shoved his bloody wrist into Ty's mouth and forced him to shallow hi blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." he snapped my brothers neck and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Klaus then came towards me and did the exact thing he did to Ty and feed me his blood and the world became black.

Matt kneeled down beside both Natalia's and Tyler's lifeless bodies. "He killed them.""No their not dead Klaus is going to turn them into vampires." Elena said to Matt

"And if Bonnie is successful they will live through the transition now go on then go fetch your grimoire and enchantments and what not's. I will hold onto Elena for safe keeping."Both Bonnie and Matt left the gym to go and search for the spell that Klaus wants for his hybrids.

"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier.""Enough Rebekah take the werewolf siblings else where will you."Rebekah smiled back at her brother and walked toward the siblings and grabbed one of each of their hands and dragged them out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Just ignore her petty little thing" Klaus whispered into Elena's ear.

**A/N**

**Please review about any comments you have about the story or about rather or not I should continue this story. How do you think Natalia is going to take becoming a hybrid. Will her loyalties lie more with Klaus or her friends. Everything other than Natalia belongs to their rightful owners. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Hybrids

Caroline's POV

I felt my self start to wake up. Every little movement that I made caused my head to ache. The last thing I remember before everything went black was kissing Tyler. Then some blonde girl saying that she is Klaus's sister and that's when everything stops. I was awoken from my thoughts the same voice of Klaus's sister.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. It would have made life a whole lot easier I suppose." Rebekah then proceeds to take photos on the phone in her hand.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline tried to choke out without passing out.

"He's dead so is his little sister of his. Natalia was her name right." Rebekah replied without even taking her eyes off of the phone. "Well their deadish."

I rolled over to see both Tyler's and Natalia's lifeless body on the floor next to her. I rolled next to both of their bodies to see if it was really true. "What did you do to them?""Think of it as they're having a nape. When they wake up they will be a hybrid.:

I placed my head to Ty's chest trying to hear a heart beat. I then moved to Natalia's and tried the same thing. I heard nothing from either of their bodies. I was interrupted by Rebekah yelling on why Elena was wearing her necklace. Once Rebekah came back from the gym to yell at Elena to ask where her necklace was. I took Natalia and Tyler's body into a classroom to place their bodies on a table. I waited for what it felt like hours until Tyler gasped for air. I tried to sooth him and tell him everything would be ok.

"Where are we what happened. Natalia where's my sister."

"Tyler Natalia is.."Rebekah interrupted me before I could finish "Don't be shy about it.""What's going on?""Klaus is turning both you and Natalia into vampires. A hybrid. You both are in transition.""What a hybrid. Natalia where is she?" Tyler looked around to finally see his sister's body on the table behind him. He jumped off the table and rushed to her side. She still hadn't waken and that was worrying him because what if she doesn't wake up and he never gets to see his baby sister ever again.

"Natalia baby please wake up. Please I cant go through this without you." It was almost like Natalia could hear her brother that she finally woke up.

She gasped for air wondering where she was and what had happened to her.

"Uh what happened Ty where are we." Ty grabbed his sister in his arms never wanting to let go.

"It's all going to be ok Nat. The thing is that we are both in transition to become vampire hybrids.""Well don't sugar coat it for her.""Ty what is she talking about.""Well Natalia if you must know. You and your brother will only make it through the transition if your witch friend Bonnie can figure out a spell to keep hybrids alive then you two will be dead. I just hope your friend can hurry and find a solution to all of this."

"Don't worry Nat nothing is going to happen you and Ty will make it thought this mess."

"How do you know Care what if Bonnie cant find the spell in time. Then there is nothing you or anyone can do to help us when the time comes for us to die." it felt like it was centuries without hearing a word on rather or not Ty and I would live or become hybrid monsters. While we waited for any news both Ty and I could feel our bodies shutting down on us. It felt like my body was tearing itself up from the inside out. Ty and I are dripping in sweat and barley breath. Every movement I made cause a jolt of pain to shoot through my whole body. I could feel my legs giving out on me. I held on to the edge of the lab table to keep myself propped up. Then the evil hybrid came into view with two test tubes filled with some kind of red liquid that the moment I got a good sniff of it my mouth started to water and my gums began to ach.

"Finally Nick so what did the little wench say?" Rebekah asked her brother with annoyance in her voice.

"Well if you must know the original witch said that in order for the curse to be broken that the doppelganger had to be dead.""Yes does this mean that we finally get to kill the little wench.""Actually quite the opposite sister." Klaus walked towards Ty first with the blood and handed him one of the test tubes and gave me the other. "All I want you two to do is drink Elena's blood and then we will find out if my hunch is right or not." I was hesitante to drinking one of my best friends blood and seeing what would happen if it worked and transformed Ty and I into hybrids.

"Tyler don't do this we can find another way out of this. You and Natalia don't have to put yourselves through this.""They don't have a choice love. Its either they drink Elena's blood or they die. Now I know you wouldn't want to see them die. Just think they can live forever with you never having to worry about dying of old age. Now come on drink up you two." I held the test tube in my hand not knowing if I should drink it or choose to die at the age of 16. Ty was the first one to swallow the blood and I quickly followed his actions. At first I wanted to through up from the blood. I couldn't imagine that something could taste so good but could make me feel so horrible. I doubled over in pain and clutched my head in my hands. I screamed out in pain wanting nothing else in the world but for the pain to stop.

"That's it now all we have to do is wait and see what happens next. Lets just hope this all works out." Klaus moved closer to the two siblings hoping that his hunch was correct and that he wouldn't have another pair of werewolves not able to complete the transition. When he got close enough he was meet by two pair of glowing yellow and red eyes and shard fangs.

"Now there's more like it."

**A/N**

**I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to see your reactions to Natalia becoming a hybrid. She hasn't yet come to face the fact on what becoming a hybrid means for her. Please review on what you thought of the chapter and how you are liking this story as a whole. Everything other than Natalia belongs to their rightful owners. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The New Year

Everything that I thought I knew about how to live through life has been forgotten. Since prank night both Tyler and I had completed the transition in becoming a hybrid. I wasn't to thrilled with the idea of becoming a hybrid knowing that now I would never be able to have a somewhat normal life. I had always thought that the hardest decisions in life had already come. I had know idea that I wasn't even ready to face even half of them. That night Ty and I headed home not knowing what was going to happen and how we would ever tell our mother about this. She already didn't take being werewolves well. Being a hybrid could kill her. Weirdly enough Ty was more ok with the whole hybrid thing then I wanted him. At first he was shaken up but then Rebekah came by our house to give us a hand with controlling our thirst for blood. I don't know what it was about Rebekah but I felt better with the whole hybrid thing with her around to help us through the whole thing. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. I could hardly believe a year had passed and everything has changed for the worse. My dad is dead as well as my favorite uncle. Both my brother and I our supernatural beings as well as most of my childhood friends. Nothing will ever be the same. I don't know who to trust when it comes to asking for help. I am afraid that anything that I do or say will end with me dieing. I could hardly sleep that night I was more focused on what I was going to say to Jeremy. I haven't spoken to him since before the prank night incident. That was all thanks to Elena not letting me go anywhere near him since I became a hybrid. She took away his phone and when I came to the house last night she wouldn't let me speak to him or inside the house. I have always thought of Elena as my closest friend but right now she was acting like I was her biggest enemy. None of my friends will come near me and or speak to me just because of what Klaus did to me and Tyler. I thought my friends were better than that. The only good thing that has come out of this whole thing was the fact that I have gained a new friend in this whole fiasco. Rebekah may have been very rude and pushy when I first meet her prank night, but she has proved to be a better friend to me than anyone has ever been towards me. For the first day of school I decided to wear light blue shorts and a whit lace tank with black feathered sandals. Instead of leaving my hair in its usual loose curls I straightened my hair and applied minimal makeup to pull the whole look together. Once I finished getting ready I went to my Minnie fridge and grabbed a blood bag from my secret stash that Rebekah had given me an Ty. I headed down stairs to grab my school bag and car keys. I drove into the Mystic High parking lot. I stepped out of my car looking through the crowd of teens for Jeremy. I spotted him across the lot talking to some kids from his art class from last year. I snuck up behind him and cover his eyes with my hands.

"Hey stranger." I whispered into his ear."Hey to you to." he then turned to give me a kiss and hugged me. When he did this I felt that it was somewhat hard to keep my hunger under control. I could feel myself almost loosing control by being so close to him.

"Nat are you ok. You seem quite. Is something wrong?""No nothing is wrong what's so ever Jer I was just thinking about how much things have changed in one year that's all."

"You can always talk to me about anything. I will always be here for you Natalia. You are and will always be my best friend." with these last words Jer and I both headed to our first period class together ready to face any challenges that are waiting for us in this new school year. Across the lot Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had all just gotten to school not wanting to come face the new year.

"This is our senior year. This is suppose to be the best year of our high school lives. Instead it is one of the worst days of my life." Caroline protested to her best friends.

"Care it's fine why shouldn't I be ok with the fact that one of my closest friends in the world has become a hybrid who is unknowingly possibly on the side of our greatest enemy. No this is one of the best starts to the new school year ever." Bonnie exclaimed to her two best friends.

"Well with that Bon why shouldn't I be upset with the fact that my boyfriend is now a hybrid and is being a total and complete jack ass and actually enjoying the fact that he is one.""Today is our anniversary." Elena said with a glum expression on her face.

"Ok fine you win. Hey is that Jeremy talking to Natalia?" Caroline yelled to her friends.

"What the hell I thought I told him to stay away from her. That she could be dangerous. Well I'm going over there to put an end to this." Before Elena could do something embarrassing for Jeremy Bonnie grabbed her best friends arm holding her back from doing anything stupid.

"Elena I'm sure Natalia wont do anything dangerous at school with others around. Even if she did she is still our friend since kindergarten.""Your right Bon I just want Jeremy to be safe. I just don't know what to do about Natalia and Tyler being Klaus's first successful hybrids. I know that she is still one of our best friends I just don't know if this whole hybrid thing has affected her yet." Elena was uncomfortable with the fact that she could possibly be loosing one of her closest friend in the world for something that she could have prevented. Just then Ty came up to the group of girls and gave his girlfriend Caroline a kiss but was interrupted when she pulled away from him."What. Is that blood that I taste on your lips Ty?" "Well ya Care of course its blood I am a hybrid now so that means that I drink blood just like you." Tyler shrugged his shoulders like there was no problem in the world with him drinking blood. He could tell by the look on his girlfriends face that she wasn't ok with the whole idea. "Tyler where in the hell did you get blood. No you didn't drink from someone now did you? Cause if you did that would be totally wrong and you know it." "Chill out Care. No I didn't kill or drink from anyone to obtain the blood. If you must know Rebekah hooked me and Nat up with a supply of blood bags." Just mentioning the name Rebekah made Caroline's blood boil to the point she was about to loose control at that very moment.

"Wait what do you mean Rebekah has hooked both you and Nat up with blood bags. What else has she helped you with Ty?" Caroline waited for her boyfriend to respond and she hoped for his sake it was a good answer or she was going to rip his heart out of his chest right then and there.

"There is no reason to get all worked up over it Care. The only thing Rebekah is doing is making sure that Nat and I are handling the whole hybrid thing ok. And you know what she is actually being there for Nat as a friend in her time of need. Unlike Bonnie, Elena , and you are.""Ty its not that we don't care about Talia it's just.. Uh we don't know how she is safe to be around and Elena isn't really sure that her being with Jeremy is the best thing in the world.""Well you know Care my sister has been nothing but supportive of you r problems from when your parents got divorced. But every hardship Natalia has gone through none of you have been there for her in her time of stress. No none of you were there for her. So before any of you try to tell me that either I or my sister is a danger to be around why don't you guys look in the mirror before you pass any judgment." With that Ty left his girlfriend standing there with her mouth wide open heading towards the boys locker room to drop of his stuff before heading towards his first period history class with Mr. Saltzman

**Natalia's POV**

I had said my good byes to Jeremy and I headed towards my locker to place my cheer clothes in there before class started. I had almost closed my locker when I got tapped on the shoulder and turned around to meet Rebekah's pale blue eyes and blond hair.

"O hey Rebekah. O thanks for the blood bags and for all of the help with the becoming a hybrid thing. I don't think I would ever be able to make it through this without your help.""Well its either help you or face the wrath of my brother if either you or your brother die from the transition." Rebekah said with a smug expression on her face.

"O well I'm still thankful for everything that you have done Rebekah. O by the way you should join a club or team here at the school. Just so that you can blend in with everyone here.""Are you a common girl trying to tell me a original vampire on what I should do.""No no of course not. I was just suggesting that if you wanted to you know want to experience high school that joining a team would be could for you.""Well I still wont take any opinions from someone of such low standers as yourself. I just want you to remember that I am not your so called friend. I am only here because my brother has asked me to."I was a little taken back with Rebekah's bluntness, but I hoped it was just her being insecure about being the new girl at school. "Well if you change your mind cheerleading practice starts right after school. You should tryout. This year I am co captain of the squad so I could help you with some of the cheers." Rebekah didn't even answer she just walked off heading towards her first period class. I was ashamed that Rebekah was being so cold and rude towards my help. I guess the rudeness hurt me more because I knew that my so called friends were being colder to me without even asking how I was handing the whole hybrid thing. I closed my locker door and went to my first period English class not wanting to face the rest of the day. The only thing i was looking forward to was having lunch with Jeremy. The moment when the final bell rang I raced out of my last period class and quickly changed into my practice clothes. I was the first one at the football field already stretching. I had just finished doing some back walk over's when most of the squad showed up. I stood up ready to say hello to the new members and trying to make them feel welcomed. I could feel Caroline staring daggers into the back of my head. I spotted Rebekah coming over dressed like she was going to join the practice.

"Hey Rebekah I'm glade that you decided to come and tryout. Your really going to enjoy cheerleading. What changed your mind from this morning?""Well you know if I'm going to stay here and baby site your brother and you I might as well entertain my self. And if dressing in skimpy clothes and having good looking guys stare at me then why not.""O well I'm just glade that you showed up. Come on lets introduce you to the rest of the squad."Everyone was happy on having Rebekah joining the squad. She then showed us what she can do my doing some impressive gymnastic skills and landing in the splits. "Wow good job Rebekah." I was so excited for her that I didn't notice Caroline standing next me with a scowl on her face. I was starting to walk over towards Rebekah to congratulate her but I was stopped by Caroline's hand on my shoulder.

"Natalia what are you doing being all buddy buddy with Klaus's sister? Do you not remember what she did to you and your brother.""Of course I remember Care. How could I forget. That was the day that I lost everything that I held near and dear to my heart." "Nat I want you to know that no one dislikes you or Ty we just don't know what being hybrids mean to you guys." I stared back at her trying to control my anger that was boiling inside of me.

"You know Care you should have know that answer because you have known us sense we were babies. Yet you question my brother and my character. To be honest the only ones who have changed due to the whole hybrid thing is everyone but Ty and I. we have stayed true to ourselves." I left Caroline standing there with her mouth wide open as I walked over to congratulate Rebekah.

"Whoa good job Bekah. don't you guys think she would be a great addition to the squad?"Everyone cheered and couldn't wait for her to do more cheers. I pretty much had to run the rest of practice due to the fact that Caroline left me and decided to talk to my brother for most of it. From what I could pick up using my new vampire hearing was that Care was warning my brother to not over do it with the compulsion. Especially out in the open when others can see it happening. I tried to block out the sound of their voices but it was hard especially when I heard my name come up again and again in the conversation. I couldn't take any more of it so as co captain I released the squad from practice 20 minutes early. I headed to my car wanting to get home as soon as possible so that I could get ready for the bonfire party later that night. **Caroline's POV**

I couldn't believe that Natalia was actually thinking of becoming friends with Rebekah. Rebekah of all people. One thing that I couldn't understand was what is so damn special about her that today everyone wanted to know everything about her. She was nothing other than a cold heartless bitch. Who has nothing better to do with her life other than barge in and take over my life. It did hurt me when Natalia didn't automatically forgive me for being so cold to her in the past few months. This would be the first time in 10 years that Natalia has ever gotten mad at me. Usually Natalia is very kind and carling about everyone. But ever since she became a hybrid I think she doesn't know what side she needs to be on. Either Klaus's side or the good side. The side where all of her so called friends are on. I don't know how to talk to either Ty or Natalia about the whole hybrid thing without them getting mad or defensive. I don't want to loose my boyfriend and best friend due to some silly little difference that we are having with one another. I would give anything to change back time so that everything can go back to the way they were. Where no one was a supernatural creature. Where everyone is friends again and no one had to loose someone that they held dear to their heart. Nothing will ever be the same in anyone's lives as long as the supernatural world in around. I cant worry anymore about rather or not Natalia is turning against us because deep down in my heart I know she would never betray her friends. I still couldn't believe that Tyler had compelled his coach in front of everyone to let them leave early so that they could go to the party tonight.

**Natalia's POV**

After practice I went straight home to shower and change for the back to school bonfire party later tonight. I decided to straighten my hair again like I did this morning. For my outfit of choice I picked out a nice pair of black shorts and a teal colored loose top and black sandals. I then headed over to Jeremy's house to take him to the party with me. Once we got to the party right after dusk I could already see that it was in full swing. Jeremy took my hand and we headed towards some of our friends from school. I saw Elena standing next to Stefan trying not to meet my eyes and Caroline totally avoiding me.

"Hey Jer there is something wrong with Elena?""Uhh nothing that I don't know about, but I think she is worried about me being with you. She is worried about you being a hybrid and rather or not if your on Klaus's side or not. I don't listen to her because I know you would never side with that lunatic.""Thank you Jer but honestly I don't even know what I have done to Elena for her not to trust me anymore. We were once the best of friends and now she cant ever stand being anywhere near me. She cringes with the sight of me in ten meters from her. I just wish that we could go back to being friends and that we didn't have to worry about the whole supernatural world tearing us apart.""Nat in do time everything will be ok. I will stand by you in every decision that you make through this whole thing. I want you to know that I will never leave your side. Now lets forget about all of this drama and lets just enjoy the party."And that's exactly what we did. Both Jer and I got a little drunk him more than me. And we just enjoyed the one normal night in our whole life. I could almost forget about the hectic things that have gone on in my life. But tomorrow will come and everything will come back. Just for now can I be in peace with the person that I love. Once the party was dying down I lead Jeremy back to my house trying to sneak him past Tyler's room and trying not to wake my mom up. We finally made it and fell asleep on my bed with his arm wrapped around my waist keeping me close to him. Before I finally feel asleep I wondered what I did to disserve someone as amazing as Jeremy in my life. He is everything that I strive to be and more. He is kind and selfless and overall an inspiring person. He has made me a better person.

**A/N **

**Please review and let me know how you like where the story is going and rather or not I should continue the story or I should stop. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Past becomes the Present

I woke up to Jeremy still in my bed the next morning. I turned over and I could see that he was still fast asleep. I laid on my side and stared at him. I took in every feature on his face. Every freckle and loose hair. Jeremy Is the sweetest person in the world who somehow understands me better than anyone that I know. Being a new hybrid is making being close to him difficult but thankfully my wolf side helps keep the blood thirst under control than most new born vampire's. I was so lost in starring at Jeremy that I almost didn't hear Ty's voice coming down the hall way to my room. I had only two minutes before my older brother found Jeremy Gilbert asleep in my bed. I tried to wake him up, but it was to no avail.

"Jeremy wake up. Common Tyler's about to walk in you need to hid in my closest before he sees you." I was trying to whisper this so that Ty wouldn't hear me but Jeremy still wouldn't budge. So I did the most logical thing and I took my covers off of him and pushed on to the ground. Jeremy finally woke up once his body and the ground meet.

"Ahh. What the hell. Nata…" I cut him off and held my finger up to my lips telling him to be quite. He didn't understand at first but when he saw Ty come into the room he ducked underneath my bed and hid."Hey Natalia I hope you know that we have to leave to help set up for the Illumination Night

in twenty minutes."

"O thanks Ty I was just about to get up and get ready to leave. don't worry I will be ready in a few minutes." My brother left after I told him that I needed to get dressed. Once I knew Ty was far enough away that he wouldn't hear me and Jeremy I singled for Jeremy to come out.

"Really Nat was that necessary to push on the ground.""What was I suppose to do Jer my brother who is way over protective of me would kill both of us if he found out that you slept in my room last night."

"Well you could have tried to wake me up and say hey Jer you need to wake up before Tyler comes in and tries to kill you." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him off of my bed once again. I helped him up and told him that he can go out the back door and kissed him good bye. I got dressed and raced down stairs to meet a evil eye from Ty. Caroline and Bonnie were already setting up. Neither of them knew I had arrived when they started talking about Jeremy seeing the ghost of his old vampire girlfriend Anna. This was the first that I had heard about it and I was not putting up with it. I walked right up to Caroline who looked shocked that I would be there to help.

"Hey guys. O please don't stop your conversation you both were just having. Please go on I want to hear all about Jeremy seeing Anna's ghost." Bonnie wouldn't even look at me she stared at the ground avoiding my question. Finally Caroline spoke.

"Natalia we were going to tell you about it but we just dint know the full extent of it and we didn't want to worry to over nothing.""NOTYHING. Caroline this isn't nothing. My boyfriend is supposedly able to talk to his dead vampire girlfriend and you don't think that I should be told about this.""Well yes we should have told you but we didn't think it would become this big of a problem. We thought that it would all stop after a couple of days.""So how long has this been going on? Please Care I need to know I wont be mad I just need to know how long he has been able to speak with her." Bonnie finally spoke.

"It all happened after I brought Jeremy back to life." I couldn't believe that my so called friends had the nerve to keep something as important as this from me for so long.

"So you knew this long and you didn't want to tell me. I thought we were better friends than that Bonnie.""We stopped being close the moment you became a hybrid." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I wouldn't break down in front of these two. I pulled my self together and left without saying another word to either of them. I thought that growing up with one another that Bonnie could look past me becoming a hybrid and see that I was still the same Natalia that I was a year ago. But who am I kidding I'm not the same person I have changed but for the better.

**Back at the school with Bonnie and Caroline**

"Don't give me that look Care.""I wasn't giving you any look Bonnie. I just wished that you could have been a little bit more sensitive to what Natalia is going through. Its not like she choose to become what she is. She was forced and there is nothing we can do about it other than support her and be there for her in this time of need.""I know I should have been more caring about her situation but I just cant there has been so many things that have gone wrong.""But its not Natalia's fault that these things happened its Klaus's fault and your just taking it out on her."

Bonnie knew what Caroline was saying is true but she couldn't get herself to admit it to her. She knew that she wasn't giving Natalia any slack for the horrible event that happened to her this past couple of weeks. Damon drove up then glaring at the two girls. He said that Mason Lockwood's ghost had stabbed him with a hot rode wanting revenge for killing him.

"What Bonnie I thought that you said ghosts couldn't have physical contact with the humans.""They cant but somehow when I brought Jeremy back I messed up the balance of nature. I will figure out how to fix this but as of this moment I have know clue why this happening.""Well you better figure it out quick witchy because when I kill someone they are suppose to stay dead. Not come back and huaghnt me and seek revenge for killing them."

**Natalia's POV**I just had enough with Bonnie cold shouldering me and Caroline acting like she didn't know what was going on. Walking to the car while sending Ty a text that I would be taking the car home. The closer I got to the car the more that I felt like someone was following me. I tried to push that feeling away but knowing the town of Mystic Falls I knew that the possibilities were very high that my suspicions were true. I pushed the unlock button on the keys. When I opened the door I could feel someone's presence behind me. Something inside was telling me not to turn around but I didn't listen to it. When I turned around I didn't expect to see my uncle Mason standing in front of me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't hold back the emotions of seeing him.

"Mason is that really you?" I brought one of my hands out to see if he was real and not just a figment of my imagination. When I my hand didn't go through him but I could actually feel the body heat coming from his body I began to cry again. I dropped everything and ran into his arms. He smiled down at me as he embraced me in ginormous hug.

"Hey no tears Talli I thought seeing me would be a joyous event for you?"

"Just shut up Mason and hug me ok. I thought that I would never see you again.""Well I'm here now so lets not make this moment all tears." I stepped back to whip away the tears on my face so that I could get a better look at him. From what I can see he looks the same from the last time that I saw him before Damon Salvatore killed him.

"Ok I'm done with the whole water works but I want to know how in the world are you here with me right now? I thought Damon killed you months ago?""Well he did but somehow when your friend Bonnie brought unbalance to nature for I don't know how long but the dead can now live among the living."

"Wait all the dead like my father?""Yes and any other undead being in the world. Natalia I don't know how long I have with you before I have to go back to just being a ghost." I hugged him again not wanting to let him go.

"So have you seen my dad?""Yes I have spoken to your father and he is very proud of the woman you have become. He wishes he could have seen you one last time before he died.""I wish I could have seen him to. I wish I could have said one last good bye or at least have seen him. I'm happy that he is proud of me." I started to cry again and Mason brought me back into a hug telling me everything is going to be ok.

"Natalia there is no reason to be upset.""How can you say that Mason. Everything is turning into shit. My friends wont come any where near me because I was turned into a hybrid. Non of this is not at all what I wanted for my life.""Natalia no one that truly cares about you wanted you to go through this. We all had different ideas on how we wanted our lives to turn out. But this is the cards that we were dealt with and now we just have to make the best of it.""Ok so did you visit my mom or even Ty or am I the only one you spoke to?""Well family wise you are the only one I have visited. I did visit Damon though gave him a real lesson for killing me.""What did you do Mason?" I had a huge smile on my face knowing that he hasn't changed a bit.

"I just chained him to a chair in his house and took his daylight ring off his finger. I might have also opened a curtain to let the sunlight burn his skin.""Mason Lockwood look at you being such a jerk, but Damon did disserve what he got. You know for killing you and al.""Well I was planning on paying him a visit would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course Mason I would love to come with you. Do you want me to drive us to wherever Damon is at the moment.""It shouldn't be to hard to locate him. He will most likely be at the Grills bar drinking all of their alcohol supply." I drove Mason and I to the Grill to of course see Damon Salvatore at the bar with Alaric drinking some whiskey. Mason didn't want them to know that he was there yet so he let me go in first to see what Damon was talking about with Alaric. I used my superhuman hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Remember back when we conspired to kill uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked Alaric

"Yea and?"

"I think he still a little mad at me.""Why would you say that. What happened Damon?""Well I was at my house and the next thing I knew I was tied to a chair with chains and I didn't have my ring on to protect me from the sun.""How do you know it was him? I thought Mason was dead?" by then I could hear Damon and Alaric ordering their drinks when I saw Mason walk up to their seats at the bar. When the bartender gave Damon his drink Mason took it from him and drowned it."I have missed whiskey." I didn't expect for Mason to then smashed the glass in Damon's face. I took that as my cue to head over and keep the men from fighting with each other at the bar.

"One of you can pay for that right?" Mason asked as I approached them having a worried expression on my face.

"Hello Alaric, Damon." I gave a quick smirk in Damon's direction.

"Natalia what a pleasure it is to see you again. No Mason skip to it. I killed you, you want revenge, get in line." and just for that I slapped Damon right up side the head.

"Actually I want an apology." Mason stated to Damon. I was surprised that he didn't want revenge but then again he was always a lover and not a fighter. I was proud of my uncle. I was about to punch both Damon and Alaric in the face for laughing at Mason. But Mason kept me calm by stepping in front of me so I wouldn't flip out on them.

"Good luck with that." Alaric said to Mason. He then apologized for his part in his death and that he didn't keep Ty and I away from trouble. I did feel bad for Alaric then knowing that not only is he trying to help raise Elena and Jeremy on his own. He also has to worry about all of the young teens that are now vampires or werewolves. Or in my brother and my case both. He feels like he failed as a guardian to all of us. Mason was thankful for what he said"Thank you Rick that means all lot but its ok I know you are going through al lot. So this is why I am here. I help Tyler and Natalia." Damon was already rolling his eyes at him trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but neither of the Lockwood kids can be helped. At least not while Klaus is around." I had to restrain myself from ramming Damon's head into the bar table.

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him." my ears pooped up when I heard this information. Somehow Mason might know about a way to kill the one man who has caused my life to turn into shit.

"There is no weapon that.." What do you know?" Damon questioned. Mason wouldn't tell him so easily until he apologized to him for what he did. Damon wasn't going to do. That was until I grabbed on of the straws used the drinks and stabbed him in the throat with it.

"Ahh. Damn Lockwood maybe I underestimated you.""Yes you did Damon now apologize to my uncle for killing him or the next one goes straight into the eye." Damon didn't hesitate to apologize. He pulled out the straw that was still sticking out of his neck.

"Ok now that I have apologized and been brutally stabbed in the neck. Mason will you now tell me what the hell is that you know about to get ride of Klaus!""Well I will tell you when you meet me and Natalia at the Lockwood cellar. Come alone and bring a shovel.""What so you two can bury me alive?" Damon questioned

"Don't tempt me Damon because you are testing my patience and I don't have much of it for you.""Likewise sweetheart." and with that I left with Mason to head to my house to talk with one another before Damon came and made the day horrible.

**Lockwood cellar**

Mason an I were already at the cellar just talking about things that have been going on with me.

"So my little Natalia has a serious boyfriend. Common I was only dead for like only a couple of months and you already have what you feel is the love of your life."

"Well uncle Mason I have all ready told you. Jeremy has always been the love of my life. The only thing is that I don't know if I'm his love.""Why do you think that Talli?""Because I think he still is in love with his two dead ex girlfriends." Mason and I were sitting by one of the trees just looking across at each other as we talked.

"What dead ex girlfriends?" "Well one was this Vickie girl who was known as the town druggy and she didn't really care about Jeremy. She was just using him when Tyler got bored with her. And the other one Anna was a century's old vampire who became friends with Jeremy when I was living with you in Florida." he could already see that talking about Anna was making me really upset so being the great uncle he is. He changed the subject on to how much of a ass Tyler has become or changed. We were having a great time together when Damon showed up wanting to get this thing over with as soon as possible.

We all went down in the cellar to go to some cave like thing. I was very suspicious of this but I tried to not think about the danger, but more about the possibility of getting rid of Klaus for good. We where walking down father down in the cave. Damon holding the shovel and Mason holding the lantern. Damon was to keen with trusting that Mason and I wouldn't double cross him. We got to the end of the cave where Mason said he could no longer cross and that Damon would have to go the rest of the way by himself.

"What afraid that we're leading you into a trap?""Thought crossed my mind." Damon was looking all around the cave to make sure that nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Damon why cant you just trust us in that we aren't here to kill you?" I was standing closer to Mason the father we went into the cave. One moment I felt his presence beside me but when Damon entered the cave and wooden spears pierced his chest is when Mason's presence left my side.

"Uncle Mason. Mason where did you go? Is this one of your ghost tricks because if it is you need to stop!""Hey Lockwood instead of calling for your dead ghost of an uncle why don't you help me with these spears." Damon had that smirk on his face that always made me want to slap him. I walked over carefully to him to help him out of the spears I almost made it to him when another spear came out and pierced me through my stomach.

"Ahh! Son of a bitch that hurts!" "See not so fun having something sticking out of your stomach now is it?""O shut up Damon. So help me when we get out of this situation I will personally stick a stick right back into your stomach.""Wow. You must really hate me. Don't you Lockwood?" I rolled my eyes at Damon wishing more than anything that I could get out of this situation."Stop the shit Damon. And just tell me how we're going to get out of this situation alive?""Don't worry I'll call Rick to come help us." Damon called and asked Rick to come help. While we waited for Rick to come help Damon and I just kept bickering with one another.

"So since we're just going to be stuck with each other for a while. Why don't we get to know each other some more.""Damon are you really doing this right now.""What's wrong with me trying to be friendly?" he did that eyebrow this that he does when he talks to Elena or when he's trying to act cool.

"I'm think I will pass thank you very much." thank goodness Alaric came into help so I wouldn't be stuck having awkward conversation with Damon. Alaric went into the cave to later inform us that there were pictures with names of the original vampires names on it. And one of the names was Klaus and the guy we heard Mason tell us about. Mikael. Alaric came out of the cave to talk to us about what these pictures meant to killing Klaus. "So Rick what does these pictures tell us?" I was becoming very curious to the answer.

"It means that we might have one thing that can kill the evil hybrid."After walking out of the cave I said my good byes to Damon and Alaric and began to head up to my house.

"Natalia. Natalia." I turned to see Alaric running towards me.

"O Rick what's wrong? Do you need something?""No I just wanted to tell you to don't let what Jeremy did affect your relationship.""Rick don't worry its not Jeremy's fault. I'm not mad at him don't you worry." I was smiling back at Rick turning around to keep walking to my house.

"He told me that what happened between him and Anna didn't mean anything." This stopped me in my tracks. "What thing happened between Jeremy and Anna?""Uh wait you don't know?" Rick looked very nervous that I didn't know what he was talking about

"No all I know is that Jeremy was able to speak with Anna's ghost since Bonnie brought him back to life. Now what do you know that I don't know?""Uh nothing important that you cant wait for Jeremy to tell you about. I'm just going to head home." I shoved Rick to the nearest tree holding him by his throat.

"Rick you better tell me now. What happened between Jeremy and Anna that he doesn't want me to think affect our relationship?""Uh ok but you cant be mad at me. Because I'm just the messenger guy nothing more.""Rick spit it out right now!""OK, there is no easy way to tell you this Natalia but..""But what Rick. Please you drawing this our is making me feel like something bad is about to happen!""Jeremy kissed Anna today and Elena walked in on them." "What.. Jeremy kissed Anna?" my mouth was wide open with shock and my heart began to crack inside.

**A/N**

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for the long delay I will try to up date more often. What do you guys think about the story so far. Natalia and Damon's relationship is like a love hate one. I loved writing the heartfelt moment between Talia and her uncle Mason. Who she felt was like a second father and or brother to her. I'm sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger on Natalia's relationship with Jeremy. How do you guys thin Natalia will deal with confronting Jeremy on his kiss with Anna. Will she act out in anger or sadness. Your reviews would be wonderful because this is the only way that I feel that I am writing a good story. Please leave any suggestions on how I can improve the story or and idea that I should write into the story. Thanks for all of those who have reviewed this story. Your comments mean a lot to me. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those who have been reviewing the whole story. Your critiques mean a lot to me. I'm glade that you guys are understanding the point that I an trying get across with Natalia's friends ignoring her because she is a hybrid. This is how I feel what would really happen if she was apart of the actual show. I want everyone to know that I most likely will kill Jeremy off when he dies in the middle of season four. This will be one of the main breaking points for Natalia. I also cant thank everyone enough for all of their support for this story. I didn't think I would have any reviews so thank you everyone who has commented on this. I have also made a poylvore collection for this story. So if you would like to see what Natalia's clothes look like please copy and paste this link in to your browser. **** natalia_lockwood/collection?id=2491547**** . So now enjoy chapter 17.**

Chapter 17 The Aftermath

_**Flashback from the end of chapter 16**_

_After walking out of the cave I said my good byes to Damon and Alaric and began to head up to my house._

"_Natalia. Natalia." I turned to see Alaric running towards me._

"_O Rick what's wrong? Do you need something?""No I just wanted to tell you to don't let what Jeremy did affect your relationship.""Rick don't worry its not Jeremy's fault. I'm not mad at him don't you worry." I was smiling back at Rick turning around to keep walking to my house._

"_He told me that what happened between him and Anna didn't mean anything." This stopped me in my tracks. "What thing happened between Jeremy and Anna?""Uh wait you don't know?" Rick looked very nervous that I didn't know what he was talking about_

"_No all I know is that Jeremy was able to speak with Anna's ghost since Bonnie brought him back to life. Now what do you know that I don't know?""Uh nothing important that you cant wait for Jeremy to tell you about. I'm just going to head home." I shoved Rick to the nearest tree holding him by his throat._

"_Rick you better tell me now. What happened between Jeremy and Anna that he doesn't want me to think affect our relationship?""Uh ok but you cant be mad at me. Because I'm just the messenger guy nothing more.""Rick spit it out right now!""OK, there is no easy way to tell you this Natalia but..""But what Rick. Please you drawing this our is making me feel like something bad is about to happen!""Jeremy kissed Anna today and Elena walked in on them." "What.. Jeremy kissed Anna?" my mouth was wide open with shock and my heart began to crack inside._

After what Alaric informed me about Jeremy. I could feel my hear begin to break. I released my hand from Alaric's neck and feel to my knees. I was still in shock from what I had just learned. I didn't even hear Alaric calling my name.

"Natalia! Please don't let this up set you. I thought you already knew about this and I'm sorry this was the way you had to find out about it. I know in my heart that Jeremy would never hurt you intentionally. He loves you more than anything." I didn't care what Rick said, nothing he or anyone else could make this situation any better. The fact was that my boyfriend, who I felt was the love of my life. Kissed another girl. And not just any girl. His dead ex vampire girlfriend who was at one time the love of his life. In my heart I knew I couldn't blame Jeremy for doing what he did, but this didn't make it hurt any less. The kiss wouldn't have hurt as much if it hadn't been Anna. Anna who I didn't even know but Jeremy would have died to be with her. He even told everyone how much he loved her. I wonder if my relationship with him was just because he wanted to forget Anna and Vickie. The two girls that he loved before he was with me. Now they are both dead and he still loves them. I realized I hadn't said anything to Rick yet so I stood up and faced him. There was no more tears in my eyes there was only hurt. When I spoke my voice wasn't shaky it was calm as it could be for my heart just being ripped out of my chest.

"Rick there is no reason for you to justify what he did. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. There is nothing more to it. I just need to go home before my mom wonders where I am." I started to walk away but Rick still had a question for me.

"Natalia are you sure that your ok?" I turned to face him for the last time and put on the best fake smile that I possibly could. "Of course I'm ok Rick. Why wouldn't I be. Good bye Rick. I will see you during class." I walked away from Alaric and never looked back until I was back at my house. I ran up to my room and locked the door not wanting anyone to bother me tonight. I didn't really sleep that night. I mostly just laid on my bed still in the clothes I wore all day. I didn't bother to turn on any lights I just laid there. I don't know how many times I told my self to never become one of those love struck girls who would fall to hard. And in the end get their heart broken by the one they loved. Maybe it wasn't just the betrayal of Jeremy that is breaking my heart. It also is the clod shouldering of my once so called friends. The friends who I have known since I was in dippers. The friends who I once told everything to and knew I could count on them to be there for me in my time of need. Friends is a word that I thought I once knew and had, but now I don't even know the real definition of friends. Because who ever those people I see aren't the friends I knew only a few months ago. No these individuals are replaced with heartless souls who wont even look in my direction. And for what reason. Because I triggered my werewolf curse on total accident. Or was it because I was forced to become a hybrid by Klaus. None of these reasons were because of my own doing. No I never wanted to become a monster but that's what I am now. A monster who doesn't have any of her old friends or boyfriend. What I don't understand is half of my friends are monsters themselves or are dating a monster. Caroline is a vampire and has killed someone by accident. Bonnie is a witch or hates all vampires and werewolves but is still best friends with Caroline. Then there is Elena who acts like she is so innocent in this whole supernatural world. Not only is she dating and in love with a vampire she also has feelings for another vampire. Even if she wont admit it. But what ever the reason they still all see me as the monster here. Me the sixteen year old hybrid who hasn't yet killed anyone. Me who drinks from blood bags but can still control my blood thirst around others. I'm the monster in there eyes and nothing I can do will ever change their mind. I was still wide awake when the sun shinned through my bedroom window. I sat up when I heard my phone ring for the billionth time. I ignored it the whole night when I realized it was Jeremy asking how and where I was. I didn't want to answer him. I wished more than anything that my uncle Mason was here to give me advice.

I went through the day without talking to anyone. Things where going good I even went to cheerleading practice avoiding any questions or statements regarding the names Elena, Bonnie, or even Caroline. I was doing a back hand stand when Rebekah came up behind me and tried to interrogate me.

"So why do you look so glum. Is there trouble in paradise with you and your lovely boyfriend. What was his name again. O Jeremy that's his name right?"

"Go away Rebekah. I'm really not in the mood to talk with anyone right now.""Ah so something did happen. What was it did he break up with you?""Its none of your business so I wont talk about my relationship with you." "Fine don't tell me I will find out eventually maybe through some of your friends. But wait their not your friends anymore now are they?" I had enough of Rebekah's crap. I grabbed my stuff and left to go to my car. I bumped into Elena on my way out. At first I didn't know it was her that I bumped into.

"Sorry I didn't. O its you.""What does that mean Talia?"

"Nothing Elena but when you see your brother tell him I wont speak to him over the phone. He needs to speak with me face to face about the whole Anna thing. Inform him I need him to grow some balls in order for us to talk again." I left her there to go home and lay in my bed once again. I was moping by my self when my mom knocked telling me that Jeremy was here to speak with me. I agreed to speak with him not wanting to let this thing to drag on any longer. He walked in with his hair spiked up in the front in a simple jeans and hoodie combo. Damn why did he have to look so cute when I was furious with him.

"Nat why have you been avoiding my calls?""Jeremy I know about you seeing the ghost of Vickie and Anna." his face showed how much he didn't want me to know about the whole ghost thing.

"O you know about that. Listen Natalia I was going to tell you about seeing their ghost but I didn't know what to think about it and all. I even asked Bonnie why this was happening and she didn't even know the answer. I just.""Just what didn't want to tell me your girlfriend that you have been seeing the ghost of your dead ex girlfriends for months.""I know it sounds bad but its not like I called them here. They all just showed up out of the blue wanting my help. They were just so excited that they could finally talk to someone other than be all alone on the other side.""Jer just cut the bull shit. I know about the kiss that Elena caught you having with Anna!" I had tears starting to form in my eyes when I said this to him.

"Uhhh. Before you jump to any conclusions the kiss was just in the moment. I could finally feel Anna touching me before I could only see her and speak with her. It just had been so long since I heard her voice and I had a moment were I forgot everything." I was crying now not caring if it hurt his feelings because he broke my heart with that one kiss.

"Jer it wouldn't have hurt if it was only someone different and not her. Why did it have to be her. She was once the love of your life. You loved her before you loved me I, I cant take it any more Jer." he then sat in front of me on my bed and took my hands in his hands and brought them closer to his chest.

"Talia listen to me I love you and the kiss I shared with Anna doesn't effect how much I love you." I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Jer enough with the whole apology for the kiss.""Ok I'll stop so what do you want me to do about it to make things better between us?""I have one question for you and if you answer it right then I can let this whole kiss thing go.""Anything Nat I will do anything to make this relationship work.""Jeremy if there was ever a chance that you could ever see and physically see Anna again. Would you choose to be with her over me?" In my heart I was praying that he would immediately answer of course Talia I would always choose you over Anna. Nut that's not what happened he paused and took a moment to think about what I was asking him.

"REALLY JER YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Nat its no big deal I was going to answer the question I just had to.."

"Had to what Jer. Contemplate what is the better solution!""No that's not at all what I was thinking Natalia!""Then what Jeremy. Were you thinking o well you know maybe dating a ghost would be better than being with your current girlfriend!""NO that not what I was thinking!" we were both standing up yelling at each other now.

"THEN WHAT JER. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING.""I was thinking about being with you.""Bullshit Jer. Because if you were thinking about being with me then you wouldn't have to think about it. You would have just said it.""I really want to be with you Natalia. Not Anna or anyone else." I was done yelling but I wasn't ready to fully get back with Jer. I need time to think about this relationship.

"Jer I forgive you for what you did but I cant forget it. I cant forget the fact that you had doubt about us." he was looking at me with a worried look.

"What are you trying to say to me Natalia?""I'm saying that you are human Jer. You only have this life time to figure out what you want in life. While I have eternity to find my place in life. I don't want to hold you back from doing what you want with your life, just because you feel you owe me something because what we are going through.""Nat just stop this. I want to be with you no one else. Why cant you see that?""Because Jer. The whole kiss thing made me realize that maybe we need a break from each other to really know what both of us want.""Nat common we don't need to break up with each other."Its not a break up, just a break from our relationship romantically. We can still be friendly towards each other , but we wont be boyfriend and girlfriend to one another. It doesn't have to be permanent. Just for a week or so. Just long enough that we both know what we want in this relationship. And at the end the break and if we both feel that we want to pursue this relationship more than we pick up where we left everything. I wont bring up the kiss in any other argument." Jer had a sad defeated look on his face. He looked like I just ripped his heart out of his chest

"So you want to take a break fro us.""Yes that's exactly what I feel. I'm sorry Jer but this has to be done if we want our relationship to survive." Jer left shortly after I told him about taking a break from each other. I just laid in my bed once again not bothering to change out of my day clothes. I stayed up all night not wanting to see anyone or even think about what had just happened.. The sun came through my windows telling me that last night had past and the next day has arrived. All through the night I received so many calls and texts. I picked up my phone to glance at the screen. My phone read that I had thirty missed calls from either Jeremy, Matt, or Ty. It also read that Jeremy texted me fifteen times asking why I hadn't responded to him or anyone else's calls. I didn't bother to reply to any of them. I just turned my phone off and laid back down on my bed. I was perfectly fine being by my self when I got a knock on my bedroom door.

I got up to get ready for the day. I put on some jeans and a simple black tee and my converse on.

"Natalia sweetie, Rebekah is here to see you." at first I didn't want to talk or see any one, but when I thought about it Rebekah might be the exact person that I want to speak with.

"K let her in." I unlocked m bedroom door so that Rebekah could enter my room.

"Uh what's wrong with you?" her thick British accent rang through the silence in my room. She looked at my dirty outfit from last night that I still hadn't bothered to change.

"I have had a bad couple of months that's all Rebekah." I still had a sullen look on my face and Rebekah could see I wasn't going to be any fun in the mood that I was in at the moment."For the love of God. I know I'm going to hate doing this but I cant stand seeing you all depressed. Now I'm going to ask again what's wrong. I want the truth and not some carp about bad day my ass. I also want details." I sighed and decided to tell Rebekah about everything that I have been going through with my old friends and Jeremy. She was for once very caring and listened to every word that I said. And once I completely finished she finally slapped me in the face.

"AHH! Rebekah what the hell was that for?!"

"That was for letting some guy get the best of you and for not standing up for yourself to those low life scum's that you called friends." "Ok but did it really have to be that hard of a slap?""No but it was fun." I rolled my eyes at her but then I smiled for the first time since I found out about Jeremy's betrayal. "Now that I got that out of my system. How about we talk on your plane for revenge.""Revenge? What revenge?""Your revenge on everyone who hurt you. Jeremy being the number one person.""Rebekah I cant do that it wouldn't be right. Plus I cant really blame him for what he did.""And why the hell not. Natalia he kissed another girl. His ex girlfriend to be exact.""Yea but he loved her so much at one time and he still would have loved her if she hadn't died.""It doesn't matter if she is dead or isn't dead. He still kissed her while he was still with you. And I say is he had second thoughts about not being over her. He should have had the balls to tell you face to face about those doubts.""Your right Rebekah but I still cant hurt him. I'm just not that mean or vengeful of a person.""Well I am so lets get you changed and go do some retail therapy." I did what Rebekah suggested and drove us both to some of the best clothing stores in Mystic Falls. We shopped for hours fro anything we wanted. Rebekah even compelled the store owner to close the store down so that we had it all to our selves and to give us anything that we wanted for free. I felt bad about it but I needed this to help me forget about Jeremy. I was looking at a white sundress when my sight was blocked with nothing but blackness.

"Rebekah why is my vision blocked with what seams like a black piece of clothing?""Because this the next thing that you need to try on." I got my sight back to finally get a proper look at the article of clothing that Rebekah wanted me to wear. It was a black mini dress that was all covered in black lace. It had v neck collar and lace sleeves. It was simple but beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Ok enough staring at the damn dress and get your ass in the dressing room to try it on." I did what Queen Rebekah said without any questions. I changed out of my jeans and t shirt outfit and slipped the little black number on. When I saw my self in the mirror I could hardly believe it was the same person that I have seen all of my life. The dress looked like it was painted on my body. The black lace detailing of the dress was beautiful without being to flash. I came out to show Rebekah and by her reaction I knew she approved.

"Well I be damned that looks stunning on you. But if you dare win homecoming queen I will kill you and take your dress." she said with a smirk on her face.

"O I wouldn't put it pass you Rebekah." we both left the store to grab something to eat at the Grill. I think we went there just so that Rebekah could talk to Matt about what tie he should wear when he comes to take her to homecoming. I smiled while she went to go ask Matt.

"So what now your friends with Rebekah?" I looked up to meet the gaze of none other than Elena bitchy Gilbert.

"So what if I am. Its not like you or anyone else cares enough about me to be my friend.""But why Rebekah? Did you forget that her brother Klaus forced both you and Tyler to become monsters?""No that's the thing Elena. I don't forget anything. Like I don't forget that Caroline, Bonnie, you, and I used to be the best of friends. I also don't forget how you guys all ignored me when I triggered my werewolf curse by accident might I add, or being forced into becoming a hybrid along with my brother. Or a monster how you like to put it so nicely.""Natalia we haven't ignored you.""Then what the hell do you call it Elena? Avoiding! Is that the better word for what you did to me. How about shunning.""Natalia you don't understand. Its so complicated with the whole Klaus thing. No one knows where you or Ty's alliance lies.""That's enough bull shit Elena for one day." I got up to leave but I had one more thing to say to miss Elena before I left standing there alone. "O by the way how dare you say you don't know where Ty and I lie. We have always been there for in your time of need. But yet you haven't been there once for us. Your not the only one Elena who has lost someone close to you or found something completely outrageous about yourself.""Natalia I do care about you are going through. Its just..""Just what Elena. Is it because you are to concerned with yourself and your problems to even take a moment to wonder how my life is. Well let me tell you Elena my life has been shit since my father died. Nothing has been the same. I lost everything when he died.""I'm sorry for not caring more about your feelings, but I had to take care of my own problems before I could worry about anyone else's." I laughed at the statement she just made.

"Really you. You think you only worry about no one else's problems. Elena that's funny because you know one thing I never forget is?""What's that Natalia?" I smirked at her before I answered

"How much of a conniving manipulative lying little bitch you are." I left Elena to leave the Grill with Rebekah. I could see from my peripheral vision that Elena was in shock that I Natalia Lockwood spoke to her like that.

We where in my car pulling out of the Grill when Rebekah finally asked about me telling Elena off."So how was telling little miss perfect to shove all of her perfectness up her ass."

"Well to say the truth it felt really good that I finally did this." I drove towards the boarding house. Which for some reason is where Rebekah has to stay until Klaus returns from where ever he is.

"So uh Rebekah why is it that you have to stay with the Salvatore's?""Well if you must know. Nik left me here. He is all paranoid with the possibility of our father being a live and knowing where we are. So he is off looking for more werewolves to turn into hybrids." Rebekah had all ready informed me about her families history and how she had to spill all of it to Elena the other day.'Natalia I would like to consider us friends right?""Yes Rebekah I am your friend. Why do you ask?""Because as a friend you would tell me if anyone was planning on double crossing me and my brother right?""I promise you Rebekah if I knew anything of the sorts I would inform you right away."

"Thank you Natalia. You know I haven't had the time to have a real friend but I think we could become really close. So thank you fro not lying to me.""Your welcome Rebekah. I guess I will see you at the dance." I left Rebekah and headed home. I was walking up the stairs with all of my shopping bags. I all most made it up stairs but I was stopped by Ty standing in my way. He had a smug look on his face. The look that he usually had when he was going to question me about something.

"So what is this I hear about you dumping Jeremy Gilbert.""Ty just leave it. I don't want to talk about it.""Natalia I'm your brother we need to talk about this.""We don't need to about anything. Why don't you just go suck face with Caroline and leave my love life alone." I walked passed my brother slamming my bedroom door closed.

I slept actually a little a bit that night. I wasn't looking forward to the homecoming dance. Maybe it was because I was going without a date and that I wasn't in a relationship with Jeremy any more. I came down stairs for breakfast and ran into my mom.

"O good morning to you Natalia. I haven't seen you in a while.""Good morning mom. Sorry I haven't talked to you lately. There just has been a lot of things that have gone wrong lately and I have been trying to fix them." my mom placed her coffee cup that she was drinking on the kitchen counter and looked at me in her motherly loving way.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I couldn't hide my feelings from my mother any longer. I told her everything from Jeremy and I taking a break. And about Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie not waning anything to do with me anymore.

"Aw Natalia you cant let some girl drama to bring you down . I certainly don't think you're a monster. I know you have a heart of gold."

"Thanks but you haven't seen the way they all look at me when I walk past them in school. Its full of hate and disgust.""They just need time to understand what you are going through. I know they will come around eventually."

"Thanks mom this means a lot to me that you talked to me about this."

"No problem sweetie I just making sure that you are ok. Cause your brother came home last night very worried about you. Saying that you have been avoiding everyone.""Well thank you mom. And I'm really happy that you're my mother. I wouldn't want anyone else as my mom."

Rebekah/ Elena POV at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Getting a head start" Rebekah turned around from the mirror where she was checking for any imperfections on her dress or her hair and makeup.

"Embarrassing truth this is my first high school dance.""Really like ever.""I didn't really have time for high school before. Nik and I were always moving around, running. Any way I didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anything more from him.

"No I'm sure when he does return he will do it with a flare.""And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?""Yes." deep inside Elena felt truly sorry for Rebekah.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance. And leave the rest to Mikael.""I know its really hard. So thank you for helping getting Klaus back into town." Rebekah was now looking Elena straight in the eyes. "You know Elena you should really give Natalia a chance. I know she really misses having you as a friend.""Well she didn't seam like it the other day.""That's only because she and Jeremy had gone through a really bad break up. She just needed someone to be there and tell her that everything would be ok.""It seamed like you were doing a good job at it.""I didn't do anything but distract her from her problems. I didn't solve anything like a real friend would that knows her more. I don't know her enough to consul her in her time of need.""Natalia and I have just grown apart with everything that has been going on. We just don't know each other any more.""Well promise me one thing Elena.""Sure anything Rebekah. What is it that you want?""That after tonight when Mikael kills my brother that you will try to reconcile your differences with Natalia.""I promise Rebekah. Once Mikael kills Klaus I will make up with her."

"Just be careful. I have running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he cant be trusted. No one in my family can." tears were starting to form in Rebekah's eyes.

"Are you ok?""I've spent my whole life. Loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. Uh no tears I don't want to ruin my make up. How do I look?""You look amazing, but you're missing one thing." Rebekah turned around to see Elena holding her mothers necklace in her hands.

"My mothers necklace."

"You should wear it tonight." Rebekah turned to face the mirror. "May I?" Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you." with her eyes filling with tears of joy Rebekah hadn't noticed Elena holding a dagger covered in the ash of the white oak tree. And when she did it was to late. Elena had already plunged the dagger into Rebekah's back plunging it into her heart. Rebekah gasped for air but her whole body began to desiccate and mummify in seconds.

"I'm sorry I cant leave anything to chance either." Rebekah's body feel to the floor with a thud and Elena walked over it. Sorry that she had to do this to her in order to make sure that the plan didn't fail. Everything has to work out the way that they had planed if she ever wants to have the Stefan that she once loved back. She also hoped that she could finally forgive and make up with Natalia for everything that has been going on with them.

**A/N **

**Here is part one of the Homecoming episode. I hope for Natalia and Jeremy to make up and get back together soon. Thank you once again for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my story in general. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I all ready have half of chapter 18 done. If I can finish it tonight I might post it tomorrow. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means the world to me. I want to let everyone know that I wont disappoint you all by ending the Elena and Natalia feud so easily. It will take time before things are really ok between the two. I hope you all will enjoy part two of the homecoming. During this chapter you will all finally see what side Natalia is really on. Is it either Klaus or her ex friends side. Which will she choose to stand with when the time comes? Enjoy chapter 18 and please leave your reviews on how you liked this chapter.**

**Chapter 18 The Aftermath part 2**

"Just be careful. I have running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he cant be trusted. No one in my family can." tears were starting to form in Rebekah's eyes.

"Are you ok?""I've spent my whole life. Loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart. Uh no tears I don't want to ruin my make up. How do I look?""You look amazing, but you're missing one thing." Rebekah turned around to see Elena holding her mothers necklace in her hands.

"My mothers necklace."

"You should wear it tonight." Rebekah turned to face the mirror. "May I?" Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you." with her eyes filling with tears of joy Rebekah hadn't noticed Elena holding a dagger covered in the ash of the white oak tree. And when she did it was to late. Elena had already plunged the dagger into Rebekah's back plunging it into her heart. Rebekah gasped for air but her whole body began to desiccate and mummify in seconds.

"I'm sorry I cant leave anything to chance either." Rebekah's body feel to the floor with a thud and Elena walked over it. Sorry that she had to do this to her in order to make sure that the plan didn't fail. Everything has to work out the way that they had planed if she ever wants to have the Stefan that she once loved back. She also hoped that she could finally forgive and make up with Natalia for everything that has been going on with them.

After daggering Rebekah Elena called Damon into the room so he could hid her body.

"In the back harsh." Damon said to her as he laid a blanket over Rebekah's decaying body.

"It had to be done. Rebekah was never going to be completely on our side.

"Hey I'm not judging you. Its very Katherine of you." Elena looked away from Damon and brought her eyes to the floor.

"Not the way to make me feel better about myself, Damon."

"It was a complement. Sort of.""Stefan is right. Someone's going to let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up. And its probably going to be me." Elena couldn't help but feel guilty for what she did to Rebekah just now. Everything before then just seamed so clear. Getting rid of Rebekah was the way to insure one to get rid of Klaus so that she could get the Stefan that she once loved back for good.

"Elena, you just daggered somebody. You're going to be fine." Damon sat next to Elena on the bed wondering why she was having doubts about the whole killing Klaus thing.

"Yeah. But I feel bad about it. Plus Rebekah told me when I gave her back her mothers necklace that I should try to forgive Natalia for everything that has been going on with us. She told me that tonight after Mikael kills Klaus that I should mend my relationship with her and that Natalia misses being friends with me. You see Damon. I care to much. That's the problem Damon. I'm the weak link. I'm the reason that for Natalia and Tyler becoming the sired beings that they are now.""If it makes you feel any better she's not really dead. Neither is your relationship with Natalia. I know that what we are doing to night in order to get rid of Klaus for good will not only help get Stefan back, but it will also help make things back to normal. Your friendship with Natalia will be back where it was a year ago.

"Do you trust him. Mikael?""Nope.""What about Stefan?"

"No. not as long as he's under Klaus's control. I also don't trust the Lockwood hybrids either. Especially Natalia Lockwood.""Why's that?""Well Elena you haven't seen her angry. She is vicious and impulsive. She is exactly what Klaus wants in a hybrid. Someone who can fight for him and is loyal to him. You told me once yourself that Natalia is more loyal than anyone you ever knew."

"Then we need a better plan.""I know what to do. You're just not going to like it.""Why not?""Because when this all goes down. I don't want you having any part if it." Elena was confused about what Damon was saying to her.""Do you trust me?" Elena was relucent on her answer but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Yes.""Then you have nothing to worry about."

**Lockwood mansion Natalia's room**

Tonight is suppose to be nothing but fun to help keep my mind off of all the drama that has been going on in my life. I already had my dress on. I was pulling the him of my dress down a little bit more hoping that my mother never saw me in this dress. She would think that I was exposing myself to much.

I was really hoping that Rebekah would be coming over soon like she said to help fix my hair and makeup. It has already been thirty minutes since she was suppose to be here.

"Uhh where the hell are you Rebekah. I was really counting on you to help get ready for the dance tonight." the door bell rang making my hear jump out of my chest with joy. I ran down the stairs to open the door hoping to see Rebekah's blonde curly hair on the other end of it. Instead it was Klaus. The evil hybrid monster who ruined my life.

"O its you. I thought you were Rebekah.""Well I'm sorry to disappoint you love. By the way you look smashing in that dress." I blushed at the fact that Klaus had even noticed what I was wearing. "I'm pretty sure love that if your mother saw you in that she would never let you out of the house.""What does it matter to you Klaus what my mother thinks about what I wear? Now could you please just tell me why you are here in my house?""Well if I am correct tonight is you high school homecoming dance?""Yes so?" I was getting annoyed that Klaus was toying with me.

"Well love you see there has been a change of the location of the dance." Klaus was smirking while he said this."Now why would the location of the dance change. I'm pretty sure that Caroline would ever let anything happen to her plans for this dance.""Well lets just say that I made arrangements for the dance to be held here in your home. I have already informed your brother about the changes and he's all for it. I know that you had planed on going solo to this dance now why is that love?""Yes well I don't have any friends that still talk to me that would like to accompany me, and I kind of broke up with my boyfriend. So yes I'm going to the homecoming dance by myself. Like the social outcast that I really am."

"Now love I wouldn't say you are a social outcast.""Then what am I Klaus?" I hadn't noticed how drawn I was to being near Klaus. It was a weird feeling but I didn't know how to stop it.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong young woman who I would be honored if you would let me accompany you to the dance tonight." I was in shock that Klaus was asking to be my date for the homecoming dance.

"Uh you want to take me to the dance? Why would you want to come to some silly high school dance?""Well love I just found out today that my father is gone so he wont be around to hunt me and torment me for the rest of eternity. So this little party will be a celebration for his passing and my freedom. And I figured what a better way to enjoy the celebration than with a beautiful woman like yourself." I was looking deep into his light blue eyes loosing myself in them not knowing how I would ever get myself out of their gaze.

"Wow ugh that's so uh thank you. I would love it Klaus if you would be my date tonight.""Well then its settled then. I will see you tonight love." Klaus turned to leave but stopped in his tracts to smile at me before he took my hand in his and placed a light kiss on my knuckles.

"You look beautiful by the way. That dress looks stunning on you." he left after that and I was left with the front door wide open and my mouth in an o shape in shock with what he just said to me. I walked up to my room not fully understanding what just happened. I never thought that Klaus had ever had one sort of a romantic feeling towards me. It felt weird with him being so much older than me. I couldn't deny that Klaus was handsome, but it felt wrong to be attracted to someone other than Jeremy. It hadn't been a week and I was all ready forgetting about him.

"Uh I need to push this whole breakup thing out of my mind. I really need to finish getting ready for the dance which means I only have an hour before the party starts." I could hear Klaus ordering people to place things out in my backyard for the dance. I was really looking forward to see what kind of party he could put together in only a few hours. I already had my dress on so all I needed to do was fix my hair and makeup. For my hair I decided to straighten it. While for my makeup I went for a dark smoky eye look that made my gray eyes pop out. Once everything was done and I could hear some people all ready showing up to the dance. I got up from my vanity and grabbed my black pumps from my closet to walk down the stairs to the backyard. I expected to see a high school party with alcohol but I didn't expect to see a whole right out festival. There was a band set up in the back yard playing rock music for everyone to dance to.

"Wow this is some party he threw.""Well I'm glade you like it love. And if I didn't inform you earlier. You do look stunning tonight." I turned around to see Klaus standing there in a suit that looked amazing on him.

"You don't look to bad yourself tonight. You clean up good for someone who is a thousand years old." we both smiled at each other. I hooked my arm round Klaus's arm that he was offering me to take. The party was in full swing when Klaus and I walked in. We both had some small talk before Klaus asked me to dance with him. I wasn't sure if I should say yes, but I did any way. And it turns out that Klaus is quite the dancer and I loved it. I was finally enjoying myself for the first time in months. Sadly Klaus had to cut our dance with each other short so that he could check on something for the party. I was standing by the steps sipping on a glass of sprite when I spotted my brother coming towards me.

"Natalia. Did mom really allow you to buy that scrap of fabric that you call a dress.""What she doesn't know wont hurt her Ty." even though I wasn't really fond of Ty I still love him because he is my brother and nothing he could do would make me hate him.

"Its good to see you Ty. I'm sorry for being so distant lately. I want you to know that I was never mad at you or anything. I just needed someone to let my anger out on."Nat don't worry about anything. I get it. You get stressed sometimes. I understand that you need to blow some steam here and there. And if that means you taking your anger out on me than so be it. As long as you feel better about it in the end." I hugged my brother right then and there."You are seriously the best brother ever Ty." we both walked up out of the house both carrying a case of beers each for everyone to enjoy, when I spotted Stefan.

"Hey, Stefan what's up?" Ty asked while I was listening to the band play a new song for everyone.

"Hey, Tyler, Natalia. Nice party you two got going on here."

"Thanks Stefan, but we aren't the ones throwing it." I informed him

"Natalia and I are just doing what Klaus wants." Ty chimed in while now facing Stefan.

"What do you mean?""This isn't a party Stefan. it's a wake." I smiled at Stefan and then followed my brother through the crowd to the refreshment table. Klaus had came on stage to thank everyone for coming to the homecoming dance slash celebration for the death of his father Mikael.

Elena was in shock on how amazing Klaus's party looked. He had everything planed out to perfection. The dancing, the music. She was walking through the Lockwood mansion with Matt.

"So much for homecoming."

"This is weird, us being here together." Elena didn't know how to answer him so she changed the subject.

"There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything. Act normal." Caroline was fuming mad when she approached Elena and Matt.

"Hey Klaus is here.

"What?" Matt was really trying to act surprised about everything.

"Yeah, apparently our sired hybrid friends Tyler and Natalia thought it'd be ok to let their "master" throw a party." Caroline wasn't happy with Elena not even reacting to the huge news that she just informed her about. "Well, I expected more surprise." Elena tried to makeup for her lack of reaction to the whole Klaus being at the party. "I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does. I'm going to go find Bonnie."

After Elena left Caroline turned to Matt.

"What's going on? I thought you guys would be shocked with Ty and Natalia letting Klaus throw a party. Especially when we all know how much Natalia hates him for turning her into a hybrid."

"Well its just nothing we didn't expect him to do. And the whole thing with Natalia and Ty. Who knows what those two are thinking.""Yea but are you doing here together I thought you were supposed to be with Rebekah.""Plans changed. I need a drink." Matt left Caroline standing there all alone.

**Natalia's POV**

I was walking with both my brother and Klaus through the crowds of people admiring Klaus for his hard work. I was in the middle of the two maybe a little more closer to Klaus than I should be."Our mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here."

"Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." I didn't understand what Klaus was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" my brother said while laughing. Klaus just smiled at him.

"I want you to look around." Klaus pointed out Bonnie, Elena. Matt, and Caroline. He then explained that while he was away in Seattle he brought back some friends with him to Mystic Falls. He showed us all of the hybrids he invited to the party as well as warning us that what ever our friends have planed that his hybrids wont fail to protect him.

"Now that we are all clear with everything. I think I owe the lovely Natalia a dance. Now if you could excuse us Tyler." I took Klaus's hand as he lead me through the crowd so that we could dance with each other. There came a slow song were Klaus and I had to dance extremely close together. I was about to pull away from him, but he grabbed my hands and placed them around his neck while his hands found their way to my waist.

"Now love don't be shy. Its just a dance, not a marriage." I laughed at this.

"Sorry it's just I'm not the most graceful dancer in the world.""From what I can see love you are doing a great job at it.""Thanks." it was a few seconds of awkward silence when I finally decided to say something.

"So why is it that everyone else can see you as a psycho maniac with dad issues, but I can see something more." Klaus looked deeper into my eyes and pulled me closer to his body so now that my chin was resting on his shoulder.

"Now what do you think you can see more in me than anyone else dose?""That you're a man who loves his family very much, but doesn't like it when they disagree with you or challenge your opinions. I also see that you are someone who is full of passion to live life to the fullest not letting anyone stop you from doing so." Klaus was now looking straight into my eyes when I was saying this. We both had stopped dancing and were just staring at each other. I still had my hands around his neck and he still had his hands on my waist.

"Love you are really something remarkable. You are so full of light and happiness. I don't want you to let anyone to take that away from you. Stay true to yourself Natalia, because you are someone who surprises me every time we speak. You are one of a kind Natalia." I didn't know what I was thinking but I leaned in and gave Klaus a kiss on his cheek. I could sense him smiling when I did this."Klaus thank you for not letting me go alone to this party. I had an amazing time with you. O and you should also know that you are more of a good guy than you think you are. You just don't like to show others the amazing sweet side of you that I see. Maybe you should show it more often." I informed Klaus that I needed to go to the bathroom. I was on my way to my bathroom when I heard commotion coming from my dads old office. I listened in hearing my brothers voice and surprisingly Damon's. I ran into see Damon fighting with my brother holding a stake in his had. I bared my fangs and raced to help my brother.

"Get away from him!" I grabbed Damon's arm and threw him across the room. Ty and got back on his feet and started to charge at him just like I was. But then I felt my head begin to explode in agonizing pain that I couldn't even explain. Both Ty and I feel to the floor holding our heads screaming in pain. Ty blacked out before me. The last thing that I saw before everything went black was Bonnie holding her hands up directed towards my brother and I.

When I finally gained consciousness I was informed by Ty that our so called friends were trying to kill Klaus tonight. While Ty ran to get Caroline home before anyone got killed I ran to find Klaus hoping that he wasn't killed or any of our friends got killed tonight. I ran through the house in my black pumps, bumping into other people while doing so. I heard Klaus scream out in agony from the front door. When I reached him I saw Damon on top stabbing a stake into Klaus's heart. I was about to pull Damon off of him, but Stefan beat me to it. I stood there in shock. That's when I noticed Klaus's father standing outside on my front lawn with a confused look on his face. He couldn't believe that his plan to kill his own son wasn't working. What id didn't expect was for Klaus to grab the stake that was once in his own chest and take it into his own hands and charge towards his father. Plunging the stake into Mikael's chest. I saw Mikael's chest burst into flames and Klaus eyes starting to water. Once all was done and I felt it was safe to move. I went to Klaus and stood into his eyes. He looked into mine, but we both didn't say anything to me he just stared at me for a few minutes. I could tell even though he hated his father he never wanted to kill him. Deep in side he once loved and cared for him. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my neck on his shoulder. I thought he wouldn't return the hug but then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body. We stood there for a minute in each others arm but he let me go to go speak with Stefan about his freedom. I walked right behind him. I watched him free Stefan of his compulsion. Once Damon and Stefan both left the house I went to go see how Klaus was doing. I was standing behind him just waiting for him to say something.

"Klaus. How do you uh, feel?" he turned to face me.

"I feel free for the first time in a thousand years."

"I'm happy for you, and I want you to know that neither my brother or I had any idea what Elena and her little band of miss fits had in plan for you. I had only found out when I heard you screaming.""Natalia, you don't need to explain your loyalty to me. I believe whole heartedly that you and your brother had only my best interest in heart."

"I just wanted you to know that you can trust me and Tyler. We wont disappoint you."

"Common love no more tears lets just go on in and enjoy the rest of the celebration." I nodded and took his hand and headed back into the house with him.

I woke up with nothing but guilt in my heart. I hated myself for what I did at homecoming. I let myself feel some kind of feelings for a man who single handed ruined my life as well as my brothers. I don't know what brought me to have any sort of feeling for him rather than hate. It was weird. It was like what ever Klaus said to me I agreed with. I wanted to go to the dance solo, but the moment he asked to be my date I agreed with out really thinking it over. I felt like I owed him something even though in my heart I knew I owed him nothing, but somehow I still had this need to be loyal to him and protect him. I wanted nothing more than I make sure he was safe from harm of the Salvatore brothers or his own father. This feeling that I had for Klaus wasn't the feeling I got when I thought of Jeremy. It was something more of the line of allegiance. I needed it get my mind cleared from all of this. I changed into a pair of athletic shirts and a tank top. I headed to my back yard with my soccer ball in hand heading toward the old soccer goal that I used when I was ten. I feel that maybe shooting some shots into the goal will help keep my mind off of everything.

**Tyler and Jeremy's POV shooting a crossbow in the woods.**

"Nice shot."

"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asked Tyler while took a sip of beer.

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline, and my sister dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff."

"Profound. Wait aren't you suppose to be pissed at me for kissing another girl while I was still with dating your sister?"

"Dude I was mad at first because you hurt my sister, but I get over things fast than she does. I know from being her older brother that Natalia can be really pig headed when she makes her mind up on something. I will tell you though she may be mad or hurt by what you did she still loves you." "Really did she tell you this herself or do you just think this?"

"No I know she does, trust me.""Ok if Alaric finds out that I took this he's going to use this on me." Jeremy began to lad an arrow in the crossbow device that he took from Alaric's room.

"So what's the deal with that? He's like your guardian now?"

"Sort of yeah, I think he feels responsible for us. Jeremy's phone was ringing from his bag but he didn't hear it.

**Elena and Damon at the Grill**

"Jeremy the minute that you get this call me." I couldn't believe that he chooses now to ignore me. I looked to see Damon shooting darts and drinking a glass of what I think is whisky.

"You're feisty when you're mad.""It's not that I'm mad, I'm just worried."

"Why he lost his job at the Grill? I think he'll survive Elena."

"He's spiraling. Ever since Natalia broke up with him or how she wants to put it taking a break. He's moody , he's not really talking to anyone.""Wait when did little Lockwood break up with him? The last time I checked those two were in love with one another? What changed?""it was when all of the ghost came back to mess with all of the founders. I walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna's ghost. And I guess somehow Natalia found out and she was upset about it, but from what I can gather she forgave him. But she doesn't want to be in a relationship with for the time being."

"He's just being a typical teenager after they got dumped.""Who's seeing ghost's and who' s lost everyone that he cares about."

"Not everyone, he still has you. And by the way have you talked to Natalia since she called you a bitch?""No I was going to last night, but since our plan failed I didn't get the chance. And why in hell has she all of a sudden become buddy buddy with Klaus. I thought out of everyone she would have been the one to always hate him.""Elena I can assure you that Natalia is just confused on who she can trust, and for some sick idiotic reason she feels Klaus is the person that she can trust.""But Damon what if her sired bond to him is stronger than the rest because she was one of his first hybrids that he created.""Well the sire bond is something none of us can explain, mostly because none of us have never experienced anything like it before." I was about to respond to him when Klaus showed up.

"O don't mind me." Damon was just as surprised as I was when Klaus showed up.

"Are you really going to do this in The Grill. In front of everyone. it's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub, to grab a drink with a mate. Get a round, then would you Tony?""I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing. And from what Mrs. Natalia has told me is that you two would have been the last ones to have seen or spoken to her."

"Cute, blonde bombshell? Psycho? Shouldn't be to hard to find."

"Klaus what is it that you are doing with Natalia Lockwood?" I saw him look at me and place a smirk on his face.

"Well sweetheart I find it humorous that you have any interest in my little relationship with sweet beautiful Natalia. From what I can tell, you two aren't on good terms with one another. Am I right?""Its not that we're not on good terms, we just see things differently about certain things. Again why would she all of a sudden be loyal to you. She hates you for what you did to her and Tyler.""Here's the thing Elena. I haven't forced Natalia into anything she has come to own conclusion that being loyal to me is the right thing to do. She thanks me for what I did for her and her brother. Now I could go on for days about Natalia Lockwood, but I want to get back to finding out the whereabouts of Stefan."

**Natalia's POV**

"Ugh!" it has been two hours of me doing soccer drills and just shooting my soccer ball into the goal. The whole getting my mind off of Jeremy and Klaus wasn't working. Every time I thought about anything I remembered being with Jeremy. What I was still confused with was the fact that I was so willingly all of a sudden being loyal to Klaus. I know all about the whole sired bond thing, but I didn't think it would be to the point that I would want to agree with anything that he wanted. What was my relationship with Klaus. Because I don't think it was romantic, because I would have had the feeling I have when I was or even thought about Jeremy. There it is again the one thing that keeps haunting my mind. Jeremy. He is the one person beside my mother and brother that I would do anything for. We may have gone through a rough patch in our relationship, but I know I'm still madly in love with Jeremy Gilbert like nothing had happened.

"Ugh I need to talk with Jeremy about what's going on with us." I grabbed my soccer ball and headed up stairs to shower and change. I had just dressed in a pair of jeans with a black flowing tank and my black leather jacket. When I received a call from call from Klaus asking for me to come to his new house. I drove up to the colossal mansion of a home. "Damn where does he get the time and money for all of this" I walked into the house to see a couple dozen people working on decorating and building his house. I was walking home to see Klaus talking to one of his hybrids named Mindy.

"Compel the men to open up this wall, we need sun. I want a fortress, not a dungeon." Klaus stopped talking to Mindy and looked at my brother entering the house from the other end of the house.

"There he is. Man of the hour. So everything went ok? Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apple, oranges. Message learns the same. O there you are Natalia. So nice of you to join us." I was fuming mad when I heard that Klaus had tried to run down Jeremy.

"What the hell Klaus! Why would you ever try to harm Jeremy!""Love don't take it so personal. It was only meant to send a message. If Elena's family suffers than she is more motivated to get me what I want.""That still doesn't give you any right to harm Jeremy.""Well I didn't harm him, and love it was your brothers part in getting young Jeremy off of vervain. That allowed me to compel him." I turned towards my brother not believing that he would actually agree to put any harm to Jeremy."What the hell Ty. Why would you ever agree to put Jeremy in harms way.""Nat you just don't understand. I didn't think he would actually do anything to really harm him. I thought I he was just going to teach them a lesson by giving them a warning. Not kill one of them. If I had known I would never had agreed to it." "Really Ty! Or is your ass so far up Klaus's ass that you cant make your own decisions anymore!" Klaus began to laugh at Tyler and I bickering with each others.

"Common love's lets not get in a fight about one humans life. Lets look at the big picture here. I need my coffins back, and I'm sure Elena will get me what I want now." Ty left Klaus's house fuming mad about everything. I didn't want to be any where near my brother at the moment. So I stayed at Klaus's home.

"Love are you really that upset about the Gilbert boy.""Klaus you know that I love him. I would do anything for him.""But you are still loyal to me.""Yes I'm loyal to you, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with you harming Elena or anyone who she cares about. I may not get along with her at the moment, but that doesn't mean I want her to loose everyone she cares about.""That's very well put love, but I cant promise I wont harm anyone because that is the only way I can assure that I get what I want in the end." I couldn't take being near Klaus any more so I left his house so I wont have the urge to stab him my self for harming Jeremy. I was driving home when I saw Ty was calling me. I clicked the answer button.

"What do you want Ty?""Enough with the attitude Nat, just hear me out." I sighed but let him continue. "I'm sorry for the part I played in harming Jeremy.""Ty you don't need to apologize it wasn't your fault. I blame the whole hybrid sire bond." I paused for a long time. Enough that Ty was worried that I had hung up on him.

"Nat are you ok?""Uh yea I'm fine, I just was thinking about how far this sire bond with Klaus can really go. I mean you followed Klaus's plan to harm a friend even though you would never had done it on your own. I just what does this sire bond mean for us Jer?"

"I know Nat, I don't even know what to think about this whole thing. When I was over at the Gilbert house Elena and Alaric were questioning me on what is the difference of the sire bond or compulsion. I didn't know for sure how to answer him, but in my heart I knew what I did to Jeremy was wrong but I couldn't stop myself.""Ty I understand why you did it Ty. Just so you know last night I really didn't want to go with Klaus to the dance but when he said he would be my date. I just uh agreed with him not thinking twice about what I was doing. I wasn't myself when I was with him.""Nat I promise you that we will get through this together.""Thanks Ty I will see you at home."

I woke up from a long night of no sleep to realize I have to go to school today. I didn't want to face Elena and her crew, mostly because I knew Rebekah wouldn't be at school for who knows how long. I changed into a light blue button up shirt and jeans with my black boots on. I drove to the school not meeting the stares of Elena or anyone else for that matter. I headed to my locker to grab my things for first period. That's when I noticed Jeremy at his locker which by the way was next to mine, shoving all of his school stuff into his school bag. He didn't seem like he saw me coming yet, but I knew I could avoid him forever. I decided to be the bigger person and speak with my ex boyfriend."Hey Jer." I waved my hand at him, trying to put on my friendliest smile.

"Hey." he didn't even look up at me when I spoke to him, he was to focused on emptying his locker rather than speaking with me.

"So uh what's with the whole emptying your locker?""O I'm moving to Denver." my eyes almost pooped out of my scull.

"Denver! Uh when where you going to tell me about this?" this is when he finally decided to look up and meet my gaze.

"I wasn't sure you cared?""Really Jer! Just because I said we should take a break from dating one another doesn't mean I don't care about you. I was just hurt by the whole thing between you and Anna. I don't want you to leave town because of that."

"I think this could be a good thing. At least until this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I can have a better life there." I was so confused by what Jeremy was saying to me. It didn't even make any since, because I know for a fact he hates leaving his family. And he would never let Klaus or anyone to make him leave the ones he loved most.

"Are you sure this is what you want Jer?""What do you mean?""Well are you sure this whole moving to Denver is all you. Or is someone else making this decision for you?""No Nat this is all me. After the whole almost getting run over thing. I just have been thinking that maybe getting out of Mystic Falls would be a good thing for me." I still couldn't believe that Jer was really wanting to move to Denver. Then it hit me Elena must have gotten Damon or Caroline to compel Jeremy to get out of town thinking that it was for his own good.

"Well I'm happy for you Jer, but I'm going to miss seeing you around these halls and being my locker neighbor." Jeremy smiled at me for the first time in weeks.

"I'm going to miss you too Nat." I was about to leave but then I thought of something.

"Uh hey Jer I know this is really going out of the way and all. But I was wondering if you would want to watch a movie tonight with me. Just like we used to when we were younger?" I thought for a second that he would say no to me and blow me off saying that he needed to pack instead of spending some of his last moments home with me.

"Nat that sounds great. I would love to come over and watch a movie with you tonight.""O that's amazing I was really scared that you would say no because you might think it was to awkward with us not being together and all anymore.""Well just like you told me. We may not be dating but we can still be friends with each other right?""Yea totally. So I see you tonight. I will provide the popcorn and movie if you can bring the sugary snacks and drinks."

"Sounds like a plan." he started to walk away from me, but he stopped to turn around again and look at me.

"I'm glade that you and I can hang out like normal without anything being weird with each other.""Me to Jer me to." we both went our separate class rooms. The last bell rang I went on my search for Elena. I found her by her locker. I stomped over to her dragging her by the arm into and empty classroom. I then grabbed onto her throat and pushed her against a near by wall.

"What the hell Elena! Why would you compel Jeremy to move to Denver!""I did it so he can have the life he disserves. The one where he doesn't have to worry about supernatural things and people dying. He chopped a hybrids head off last night Natalia. He's sixteen and he killed someone.""That still doesn't give you the right to make that choice for him. He had the right to decide on his own what he wants to do with his life. Just because you're his only family left doesn't mean you can compel him to do what ever you want him to do. He's not your little puppet Elena!""What do you think I should have done Natalia? He can't stay in Mystic Falls. His life is in danger! Denver gives him the chance to start his life over the way he should have always had it. He disserves this Natalia." I released my hand from her throat."I don't denay that he disserves a second chance Elena. But I feel you could have done all of this without compelling him. I'm disappointed in you Elena that this is the second time that you have compelled Jeremy to do something that you felt was right for him without even asking him what he thought about it." I left Elena standing alone rubbing her throat with her hands. This means that tonight's movie with Jeremy may be the last one I could get for a while. I need to make the most of my time with him as I can. Walking to my car I realized that today is Caroline's birthday. I needed to see her tonight after the movie with Jeremy. I would have said something at school but I didn't see her at all today and she's not one for skipping school. I grabbed all of the movies I knew Jeremy loved and placed them in the movie room in my house. I was so excited yet nervous to be in the same room with him again. Maybe with the whole him moving thing can help both of us get pass our awkward phase in our relationship. It would give me time to think things over and maybe give Jeremy time to see what he wants to do with his life. If he wanted to get back together with me or see someone else. Even though I want him to get back with me I know I could never force him into the relationship unless he was really committed to it. All I know is I have to enjoy the time I have with him before he leaves for who knows how long.

**A/N**

**Well this was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one. As you can see Natalia and Elena haven't reconciled their differences with each other. Its quite the opposite. Natalia is furious with Elena for getting Damon to compel Jeremy to move to Denver. She knows in her heart that it's the right thing for him, but this shows how much she still loves and cares for him. I also hope you all enjoyed the Klaus/Natalia sire bond relationship. Its not so much as I do what ever Klaus wants, its more of the relationship that Damon has with Elena in season four. Natalia knows deep down that some things that Klaus ask out of her to do for him is wrong, but she has this urge to prove her loyalty to him. Natalia is going to have to learn how to stay true to herself and not let Klaus control her or Ty. Please review and tell me what you think about everything.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Last Chance

I had just finished putting the last of the candy on the coffee table when the door bell rang.

"O damn it he's early!" I raced down stairs to open the door for him. I was expecting to see Jeremy on the other side of the door, but what I got was the arrogant ass Damon Salvatore.

"Ugh what are you doing here?""Well that's not a very nice greeting little Lockwood." he then stepped through the door not even asking if he could go in.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Why are you here?""Uh lets just say I'm doing a favor for a certain Gilbert." I rolled my eyes at this fully knowing that he was only here on Elena's behalf.

"You mean Elena right?" he turned around with a smirk on his face liking that I was catching on to what he was here for so fast.

"Aren't you the little know it all. And here I thought that all Lockwood's were as dumb as nails.""Get to the point Damon. Again why are you here in my house."

"I'm here.."

"No let me tell you why you're here. You're here because sweet Elena batted her eyelashes at you. She then asked you if you could so kindly for her come and make sure that I don't convince or tell Jeremy about the real reason why he has all of a sudden decided to move to Denver. Isn't that right Damon and lets be honest with each other shall we. You are here to ruin my last night with Jeremy because that's what Elena wants.""Aw don't go around turning this whole thing into that Elena is the bad guy. We both know who is to blame for all of this. It's Klaus or have you forgotten because you're sired to him." next I knew Damon was going through the air and smashing through the opened front door. When I walked through the door he was still trying to get up by the time I reached him

"Really Lockwood was that necessary! You could have just yelled at me. There was no reason to throw me out of the house. You could have ruined my leather jacket.""Aw suck it up Damon! Stop acting like such a baby!"

"Now are you going to explain why you just threw me out of the house so harshly? All I said was don't make Elena look out to be the bad guy in this." there was a loud sound that radiated from the slap I gave him. It was so loud and hard that it left a deep red palm print on his cheek.

"Don't you dare say that she's not the bad guy in this! I understand she has lost almost everyone that she has ever loved in the past year. But you know what so have I. And it wasn't due to some silly care accident! No I lost my father to the stupid uncle/birth father of hers wanting to rid the world of vampires."Damon lifted his hands up in defense trying to calm me down "Hey that was a total accident. We never meant to get your dad killed.""Just stop. You may have not meant to get my father killed, but you did kill my uncle Mason." that stopped Damon right in his tracks.

"Well I will admit that is our fault. But this has nothing to do with Elena being the bad guy.""Really! Lets just make a list of why this is her fault shall we. One you and your brother killed y uncle killed my uncle because you feared for Elena's safety. Do you or anyone realize how many things I have lost at the expense of her! I have lost the two father figures in my life because of her! My brother and I lost our lives because of her. I will never let her hurt me or anyone I love ever again.""Ok fine I admit that because of our actions to protect Elena may have cost some individuals there lives, but all she wants is to keep her family that is still alive safe. You of all people should understand that.""Fine I can see where she is coming from but it doesn't make me hate her any less.""Well since that is settled here is the reason why I'm here in the first place. Elena doesn't want you to tell Jeremy about the whole compelling him to move to Denver. She would rather you leave that out if you could. Because really I'll just do it a gain to him if you tell him.""o I understand Damon, but lets get one thing clear. There isn't one person in the world who can say that they care about Jeremy like the way I do. And if I find out that he is some kind of danger while in Denver I will personally kill her myself." Damon left without another word and I waited for Jeremy to show up. When he finally came I was filled with so much joy. We spent the night laughing and enjoying the last moments that we had with each other.

"Wow I'm really going to miss this." he said while I placed another movie in the DVD player.

"Miss what? Jer you do know that they have movies in Denver.""No not the movies, but you. I'm going to miss being here with you. Or just going to school with you.""Jer you don't need to think about that. Just think about all of the new things you will experience and the people that you will meet there." I was now sitting next to him on the couch waiting for his response.

"Natalia I'm sorry for what I did to you. Losing you is the worst mistake that I had ever made in my entire life." I pulled him into a hug not wanting to see the hurt look on his face anymore. I wanted him to know that I don't hate him or that I wasn't mad at him, but that I was still and always will be in love with him.

"Jeremy Gilbert there is nothing that you could have ever do to me that I wouldn't ever forgive you. I'm still in love with you, but." in my mind I knew I wanted him to stay with me and never leave Mystic Falls, but my heart was telling me that letting him go was the best thing. "But Jeremy you need to go to Denver. This will be a clean slate for you and a new beginning for you to really live your life. You're the only one of us who really can start over." he looked into my eyes and smiled at me there for melting my heart. "Fine, but you need to promise me one thing.""Anything Jeremy. I would do anything for you.""Call me every once and a awhile.""Of course I will, and maybe if you're lucky I might even come to visit you one weekend." I was smiling so brightly now at him.

"I would love that Nat." we where done with the movie and I was walking him out of the house to his car. Once we reached his car door he leaned in and brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. "I still and will always love you too Natalia Lockwood." he gave me a sweet kiss on the top of my forehead. After walking back into the house smiling about my last moments with him. I was half way up the stairs when I received a call from Sherriff Forbes.

"O Sherriff hello. Is there something I can do for you?""Natalia could you please come over to the house as soon as possible,""O of course, why may I ask? Is there something wrong?""Yes uh sadly Caroline was bitten by your brother and she's dying." this made me stop in my tracks. Caroline is one of my closest friends and now she was dying. And by the hands of my brother no less.

"O I will be there in a dew." I didn't even bother to get in my car. I ran as fast as my hybrid vampire/werewolf speed could carry me. I made it to Caroline's house in no time. Sherriff Forbes let me in through the house without any questions.

"Natalia thank you for coming. She was asking for you."

"How is she doing?" I walked to her room waiting to see the worst once I went stepped through the door.

"Not well Matt brought her here and she was hallucinating." I saw Caroline laying on her bed looking ghostly pale and the bite was spreading from her shoulder to her neck.

"O Caroline, I'm so sorry this happened to you." I sat on her bed rubbing her hand.

"Natalia I'm glade you came. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come see me.""Now what would make you think that I would deny seeing my best friend in her time of need.""Because I haven't been the greatest friend to you in the last few months.""Well that doesn't mean I wouldn't be here for you, especially when my ass of a brother did this to you." after getting through some awkward silence we started talking about our greatest childhood memories with one another when I heard the last person I wanted to see come to the Forbes door. I knew he was here before he even came through the door. Caroline was sort of asleep when he walked through the door.

"Klaus what are you doing here?""Don't worry love I'm not here to harm your friend, I'm here to help her." Caroline finally woke up and looked at Klaus. "Are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" I felt for Klaus because unlike most I knew that he meant well and all he ever wanted was to have his family together. He is just a misunderstood individual.

"Yes" is all Caroline said to him not wanting to look him in the eyes. Klaus walked closer to her bed and reached out to examine her bite.

"Oh, that looks bad. My apologies. you're what's known as collateral damage. it's nothing personal." Klaus said to Caroline. I was still sitting next to her knowing that she felt more comfortable with me in the room while he was here. I gazed at her bite, my stomach turning into knots looking at how bad it looked. I held onto her had reassuring her that she was safe while I stayed in the room. I wouldn't let anyone harm her while she was in her state of distress. Klaus then looked at Caroline's charm bracelet and flicked it to get a better look at it.

"I love birthdays""Yeah, aren't you like.. A billion or something?" even when she is dying miss Caroline Forbes finds away to be sarcastic. I smiled at her comment about Klaus's age.

"We have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." I was surprised about how much compassion Klaus is showing towards Caroline.

"No, I'm dying." the moment Klaus sat next to Caroline I decided to leave the room to give them some privacy. From what my vampire hearing could let me hear. Was that Klaus was giving Caroline to the choice to either die or let him heal her so that she can live the rest of her life as a vampire. Having the freedom to travel and explore the whole world on her own time. I was touched that he was being so sweet to her. It made me feel better that it would be her choice if she lived or not. She wouldn't have to die because of something stupid that my brother did to her. I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Klaus to come out and tell me what Caroline's choice was. He finally came out with a grin on his face.

"So did you cure her?""Yes love I did. Your friend will be healed of the hybrid bite and shall be able to live her life the way she chooses." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to mine.

"Thank you Klaus. I know you didn't have to do this for her, and it means so much to me that you healed her."

"Of course love, but I need to ask. Are you all right? You seem a little out of it. Did something happen?" even without me saying a word Klaus could all ready sense that I was missing Jeremy.

"Well if you must know. I had to let someone very special go, and I didn't want to I know it's good for them.""From what I can see love, you did the right thing and you will get over the sadness and find someone else to love.""really and who that be?""I don't know, but I'm sure that someone cares about you dearly and would do anything for you." Klaus then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I was surprised that he just did that but I was also touched at the same time. "Goodnight Natalia, I will see you tomorrow. Do you need a lift home?""Uh no, I was uh going to sleep her, just to make sure Caroline isn't alone when she wakes up.""That's fine love, see you around." I watched as he left the Forbes home and unknowingly touched my cheek where he had kissed me. Even if it was a real kiss, it was still one of the sweetest things I have ever experienced in my whole life. I slept in Caroline's room for the rest of the night. It was early in the morning when she finally woke up.

"Aw Caroline. I'm so glade that you're alright. I thought I lost my best friend last night!" I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to let her go.

"Thanks for staying the whole night with me Natalia. You're a really great friend." "Anything for you Care, but I need to leave so I can catch Jeremy before Alaric takes him to the airport. Will you be ok while I'm gone?"

"No go Nat, you need to say good bye to your man." I gave her one last hug before I went to the Gilbert house.

**Elena's POV**

I knew that what I was doing was right. I was giving Jeremy a chance to live his life as normal as possible. He wouldn't have to worry about vampires or someone wanting to kill or harm him. It doesn't matter what I felt, what Bonnie said last night still stays with me.

"_O give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time."_

"_Wow.""I'm sorry. I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but.. I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town.""I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance at a half-way normal life.""He should be able to choose how he wants to live it. Rather it's with Natalia Lockwood or someone else. You're taking his choices away.""Bonnie you can't tell him. And you sure can't say that it's good for him to be in a relationship with Natalia. She is dangerous, she could hurt him.""Why are you gonna compel me not to or think the way that you want. Besides it looks like you're the only one who has a problem with Natalia being with Jeremy. From what I can see she has been nothing but helpful for him."_

I knew me not liking Natalia was childish but hearing it from Bonnie my best friend hurts. I thought she out of anyone would side with me on this situation about Jeremy. I guess I was wrong.

**Natalia's POV**

I raced up to the Gilbert house just as Jeremy was hugging Elena goodbye. She saw me before he did. And the look in her eyes told me that she wasn't happy that I was here. I didn't care that she didn't want me here, because it wasn't about her it was about me saying goodbye to the one that I love.

"O good you're still here, I thought I was to late." Jeremy looked at me with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say one last goodbye before you left for good. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see you for one last time." I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You better not forget me while you're out having a blast in Denver." he kissed me on my head

"I could never forget you Natalia." while fighting back tears I let Jeremy walk past me and head to Alaric's car.

After changing out of my clothes from the night before I went to go check on Caroline. Once she assured me that she was ok I decided that I would treat her to lunch. We walked out of her room to come face to face with my ass of a brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Care couldn't help but to laugh at my brother for what he did to her.

"Apologize. You bit me. I could have died. I think we're way past apologized Tyler.""That's the problem. Klaus told me to do it and I said no. And then it just happened anyway. Like it was completely out of my control.""What Klaus told you to bit Caroline?"

"Yes Nat yesterday when I told him about how wrong it was that he ran over Alaric just to send a message..""He ran over Alaric!""Well he meant to run over Jeremy, but Alaric saved him."

"What do you mean he meant to run over Jeremy in the first place. He should have never wanted to harm him or Alaric. And how is it that you have a role in all of this Ty?" my brother wouldn't even look me in the eye. "Klaus told me to do distract Jeremy and get him to take off his ring that brings him back to life."I walked over and slapped my brother hard across his face. I walked back into Caroline's room not wanting to look at my brother at the moment.

"Well I disserved that one.""Really Ty you never informed your sister that you almost got Alaric and Jeremy killed?""Well I didn't feel that it was important for her to know."

"You have so much sucking up to do with her before she even forgives you."

"I know, but to help solve the whole sired bond thing I had your mom call him." Caroline's dad walked out into the living room.

"Daddy?""Hi Caroline.""I thought since he could resist compulsion, maybe he could teach Natalia and I to resist the sire bond."

"Can you help them?"

"I'm going to try.""Why?""Because he made a mistake. Now he wants to make good and make sure that Natalia doesn't make the same mistake he did. And I understand that.

After cooling down from my out burst I learnt from Ty and Caroline that her dad would be willing to help Ty and I to break the sire bond. We all went to the Lockwood cellar. Ty and I changed into clothing that we normally would wear when we transitioned during the full moon. Ty wore only some athletic shorts, while I wore some running shorts and a black sports bra. Caroline's dad helped chain both Ty and I up.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Caroline asked kind of doubting that her dad knew what he was talking about.

"It's a process. It took decades to train myself to resist compulsion. The brain's like a muscle the more you use it. The more it can do." he was still chaining Ty up while he spoke to us. "A sire bond at its core. Is about one thing. Gratitude, if you believe you two owe Klaus you guys lives. Ask yourself why/""Tyler and I were cursed. Every full moon we had to change into wolves. It was torture. Klaus took that away.""Freed you two from the pain, and now you both fell indebted to him. To break the sire bond. You both have to make yourselves turn. Own the pain. Then you to will owe Klaus nothing. And you both will be free." I was in shock with what I was hearing. Ty and I forcing ourselves to break every single bone in our bodies over and over again.

"But how can they turn? It's not a full moon." Caroline asked with sadness in her voice.

"Natalia and Tyler don't need one. They're both hybrids now. Right? I mean, both of you can turn at will or not. Am I right?""Yes, but neither Tyler or I know how to just… Start.""Natalia now you're just making excuses for you and your brother.""You don't understand. When we turn, we break every bone in our body." Tyler justified to Caroline's dad.

"You two asked for my help. This is the only way. How badly do you two want your freedom?" even though gaining our freedom would be one of the most painful experiences that we would have ever faced. Ty and I both knew what our choice was. Break ever bone in our body was worth it in the end. It would finally mean that we were both free from Klaus's rule.

"Ok." Ty and I both said simultaneity with each other. Then we both stood back from Caroline and her dad and began to turn. There was heavy breathing coming both of us. The chains were so tightly bond to our wrist as we began to transition. Our eyes were the first thing that clued us in that it was working. They began to glow goldfish yellow. I hunched over in pain as my back bone began to break in every direction. Nothing was clear in my head. All I could see was the foggy silhouette of Caroline and her dad. My head felt like it was about to burst into a million pieces. Every single bone in my body was breaking and snapping to the point I felt like I was about to shatter.

"I can't." Ty said through grunts and panting. I was barely handling myself together through the pain.

"Try harder.""Can't they just rest for one second?""We're doing this my way Caroline. If you can't handle it, you should go." through all of the pain I was able to get out a few words to Caroline. "He's right. Caroline just go. We'll be fine." I could barely see straight any more, but knowing that Caroline was gone and out of harms way made me feel safer about the whole forcing ourselves to turn. Both Ty and I were still trying to make ourselves turn when I felt a sharp pain come from my right arm. It didn't feel like a bone was breaking but more like I was just sliced with something. I turned to see Caroline's dad with and ax in his hands coming at both Ty and myself. He sliced parts of both of our arms and made cuts that would have killed a human. He was trying to provoke us. To get us angry so that we would turn faster. He was going insane. Slashing the ax back in forth just inches away from our faces.

"What the hell man. What are you doing?" I screamed at him while he was provoking us. Ty was all ready on his feet trying to lash out at his throat as he came closer to us with the ax.

"Your tow's bond to Klaus is putting my daughter in danger. Now either you both turn or I kill both of you right here, right now." he raised the ax one more time before Ty and I back away from him and tried to force ourselves to change again. I rolled onto my back clutching my chest as my bones began to break in every part of my body. I looked over to one side to see Tyler on all fours with his eyes turning a gold yellow color with his teeth becoming razor sharp. Then everything became foggy and then I blacked out. After waking up I looked around and saw that I was in the woods laying face down. I sat up saw Tyler laying near me, still out of it. It looked like we did turn. I walked over towards his passed out body, hopping that I could wake him up.

"Ty, Ty wake up." I kept pushing on his shoulder trying to stir him out of his unconscious state.

"Tyler, come on wake the hell up." I was trying to be nice, but just sitting here in the middle of the woods naked wasn't going to do anything for me. I decided I would have to take matter into my own hands. I brought my hand back and slapped my brother till he woke up. He jolted off of the ground holding one hand to his red burning check.

"AHHHH! What the hell. Nat did you just slap me."

"Don't worry Ty I only did it a couple of times." I was walking behind a tree so my brother wouldn't see me naked."Well did a couple mean fifty to you. Gosh damn it Natalia. That hurt.""Well sorry Ty, and by the way I only slapped you fifteen times not fifty." after Ty got up we ran back to the house to get some actual clothes on. It was when I had just placed the long sleeved blue shirt over my head when I got a call from Caroline freaking out over the phone.

"Care calm down. What's going on? Did something happen?""Ahhh Natalia, my dad is in the hospital.""What, why?""He was found in the wood with and animal attack injuries.""What! When did he get attacked by an animal?" there was a long pause before Caroline answered me.

"Nat did, uh.. Uh something happen when Tyler and you turned back in the cellar?"

"Uh, Care. I uhh I don't know. All I remember is when I started to turn, then nothing. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the middle of the woods."

"Well it looks like either you or Ty could have caused the injuries to my dad.""What! No way Care, Ty and I would never do this to anyone let alone your dad." I was freaking out that I could have almost killed someone by accident.

"Nat, calm down. I don't blame either you or Ty. I just wanted to let you know what happened. I know that whatever happened to my dad was his own doing. He shouldn't have made you guys turn. He knew the danger in what he was doing. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't find out from someone else." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so happy that Caroline wasn't mad at me for this. I could only pray that her father would survive his injuries.

"Care just as long as your safe and your dad is fine, is all that I need to know. Thank you."

"No problem, o by the way there is no reason to alert Tyler of this.""Why did you already tell him.""Uh no, Tyler was the one who brought him in and told me what happened. He said that on his way back home he came across my dad. He then told me that wither him or you could have done this during the transition. He felt really guilty for it.""Wow uh Ty never told me this. Well I'm coming to the hospital to come check up on your dad and to just see how you're doing with everything." I could hear from the way Caroline was breathing that she was relieved that I was coming to the hospital.

"That would be nice of you Natalia. I will see you in a bit." I ran out to my car and raced to the hospital. I found Caroline taking to a doctor or I believe is named Meredith. I soon found out that in order for Meredith to save Caroline's father she had to use vampire blood. Then sometime later he died with it in his system. I was shocked to hear that her father who has spent his whole life hating vampires is about to become one himself. After talking with Caroline I decided to go check on her dad to see how he was feeling. I was walking up to his door and at the same time as I saw my brother came down the hall way. We both interred the room not wanting to wake him up if he was still asleep. He must of heard us because he stirred awake. Tyler was the one who broke the silence.

"You're better.""yeah, I shouldn't be. But I didn't have a say in the matter."

"Mr. Forbes, uh Tyler and I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. We lost control again." I said to him hopping that he would forgive us for putting him in this situation.

"Natalia. There is no reason for you to apologize. I knew the risks when I decided to help your brother and you. So…. Was it worth it? How do both of you feel?""Well I can't say what Tyler feels, but I personally feel uh different. Like I might be finally myself again.""Same here. I feel a little more like my old self again.""Then we'll continue tomorrow." this brought news to Tyler's ears.

"What are you talking about? We turned."

"Once.. To break the sire bond. Turning needs to be painless. And from what I saw of you and Natalia today. We're still a long way off." I was still trying to process what he was telling us, he didn't only want us to break every bone in our body. He wanted us to do it multiple times till this stupid bond is broken.

"We can't put ourselves that again.""Both of you will. Because until you two are capable of acting on your own free will I'm not going to let either of you near my daughter." my mouth was wide open with this news.

"Wait so unless my brother and I agree to this little agreement with you. Neither of us can see Caroline. Unless you haven't guessed she's not only my best friend, but also my brothers girlfriend."

"Natalia I'm sorry. I have already lost my daughter once, and I wont let that happen again. So either you both agree to break the sire bond or you can say good bye to Caroline. It's your choice. But if I were you I would choose fast." I couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was forcing us to choose a horrifying pain or stay far away from Caroline. I don't know what was the best choice. I left the hospital with Tyler. I drove us home sense he walked here. We wouldn't say a word to each other for the first few minutes of the ride.

"Ty common what are we going to do about breaking the sire bond?" I looked over at my older brother and all I saw was sorrow on his face. "Tyler we need to talk about this. Ignoring me wont make this problem go away.""Nat what would you do if someone told you to stay away from the love of your life or break your own body?" I knew the answer but I also knew he wouldn't agree with it.

"Tyler I don't know if my opinion means anything, but I would break ever bone in my body if it meant that I could be with that person."

"Nat I'm sorry to say this, but I need to leave town for a bit." hearing this I slammed on the breaks.

"What! Leave. Tyler you cant leave town, what about mom and me?"

"I know Nat that what I'm about to say is hard but you have to understand. I can't live my life not being with Caroline. I love her. She is the best thing besides you or mom that has ever been in my life. She means the world to me, and if that means I need to leave to break this sire bond to be with her. Then that's exactly what I will do." I knew in my heart that what Tyler was saying was the right thing to do.

"I understand Ty. But…: I began to sob in my hands. Ty brought me into a hug and let me lay my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my shoulder trying to calm me down."Aw Natalia. Please don't cry. Please Nat."

'Ty how can you ask me that. You're going to leave mom and I behind for gosh knows how long. How am I suppose to know that you'll be safe?" I looked into my brothers warm brown eyes.

"You'll just have to trust me. And I would ask you to come with me and break this sire bond, but I can't just leave mom hear unprotected. I need to know that you'll do everything that you can to keep her safe and out of Klaus's harm." hearing that my own brother is laying our mothers safety in my hands made me realize that I'm not that young naïve girl that I once was. I was now the only thing that would be standing in the way of if our mother lived or died. I kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"Of course you can count on me brother. I will keep our mother safe from anyone who wishes to harm her.""Thank you Natalia this makes me feel so much better about what I have to do. Knowing that you and mom will be safe means everything to me. And please look out for Caroline while I'm gone. I don't wont her or Matt getting hurt either.""Yes Ty." I started the car and rove us home. "So, uhh Tyler. How are you going to inform mom that you're leaving town?" Tyler brought his hands behind his head and letting out a huge sigh.

"Ugh! I hadn't really given that any thought to how I would tell mom. But don't worry I wont just leave without saying goodbye to either of you.""That makes me feel better about things." we arrived at our home. I decided to help Tyler with telling our mom about his decision. She took it rather well. I thought she would go into a hysterical fit just like the one when I informed her that I wanted to dye my hair red. She yelled at me for days on how I was running my life if I did it. But when Ty told her about him having to leave town to break his sire bond she was actually calm and understanding about it.

" Well I'm not particularly happy with the idea of you leaving town but if this means that you'll be free then so be it."

"Thank you mom. I'm going to pack a few things and then I'm leaving in the morning." Tyler told mom and I. we both let him leave to pack his belongings. I didn't want to break down again in front of my mother but she could see right through my hard exterior.

"Natalia. I know seeing Tyler leaving is very hard for you. But is there something else that is bothering you?" I turned to look at my mother tears in my already red eyes.

"Mom." I chocked through sobs. "Mom this will be the second person that I'm letting go this week in order for them to have a better life. First it was Jeremy now it's Ty. Mom it feels like everyone is leaving me and I just have to let them go." she brought me into a tight hug.

"Natalia you're such a strong person to live through what you have been through.""Mom what about you? Your husband died. Your two children are vampire werewolf hybrids, but yet you still wake up everyday like nothing has changed. You except us for who we are without any regrets. So how do you do it.""Do what dear?""How do you wake up everyday with a smile on your face. It's like you think nothing could go wrong in this town that we live in. even with all of the death and mayhem you still look on the bright side.""Well dear if you must know. I don't wake up everyday with a smile on my face. Most mornings I wake up crying. I cry because I realize everything I have lost and everything I could loose. But then I pull myself out of bed and get ready to face the day. And I do this because as the Mayor of the town I have to look like I'm capable of looking out for the town with out letting anything get in the way. I can do this because I remember how lucky I am to be the mother to two wonderful strong children. Tyler and you are the reason for me getting up every morning . I would do anything to give you two the best lives you possibly can." I hugged and kissed my mom on the cheek. I never wanted to forget this moment with her."Thank you mom for always being there for Tyler and me. I don't think I could ever ask for a better or more amazing mother as you." After hours of tears shared between all three of us Ty left to go on his search to break his sire bond. Watching my brother leave was one of the hardest things that I have ever lived through. I walked back into the house to go make some breakfast for my mom. I was almost to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh who could that honestly be this early in the morning. It's not even ten o clock yet!" I opened the front door to see no one there.

"Uh that's odd. Really is this a game of ding dong ditch. Because if it is I'm going to hurt someone." I went back inside when I noticed a rectangular box with an envelope on the front porch. I bent down and brought the box inside. I placed it on the kitchen table and opened the envelope.

_Natalia,_

_Please join me for a dance or two tonight at the ball. _

_Love Klaus_

"O of course that sweet talking original would want me to dance with him. Wait what ball?" I hadn't heard anything of a ball. I saw the envelope also had a invitation to celebrate with the Mikaelson family for dancing, cocktails, and celebrations. I walked to my moms room wanting to know what she knew about this so called ball.

"Mom! Do you know anything about a ball?" she came out of her closet still putting on her shoes.

"Yes Natalia. I heard from Ester herself that she wanted a ball to welcome her whole family to Mystic Falls. It's suppose to be a fun gathering where everyone in town will attend. And as my daughter you need to accompany me." I wasn't to thrilled about the originals throwing a party, but I couldn't let my mom go by herself unprotected.

"Ok fine I'll go.""Good because you really don't have any say in the matter. Natalia what's in the box?"

"O uh." I had completely forgotten that I was holding it. "Uh well I found it by the front door along with the invitation to the ball.""Well open it Natalia, because we still need to go do some errands in town before we have to get ready for the party." I lifted the box to see block lace on top of ivory. I pulled like the gown out awing at how beautiful it was.

"Natalia dear that is an amazing dress. Who gave it to you."

"Klaus did and he wants me to dance with him at the ball."

"Well he is certainly trying to win your heart.""Mom Klaus and I don't have that kind of relationship. And you know my heart belongs only to Jeremy.""Don't worry sweetie. You may love Jeremy Gilbert, but that doesn't mean you can't have some feelings for Klaus." I rolled my eyes at my mother and hurried up to my room to change for the day. We went into town and while my mom went to talk to some towns people I headed into the Grill for a bite to eat. Once getting my hamburger I realized that both Elena and Caroline where there having a chat with each other. I wanted to walk away a pretend that I didn't see them, but I wasn't a heartless bitch like Elena has been acting towards me. I put aside my pride and went over to say hi to them. When I was walking up to them Caroline had just finished talking about some weird Cinderella fetish.

"Who has a weird fetish?" Elena looked like she would rather die than acknowledge my presence. Caroline spoke before Elena could say anything.

"Natalia hello. Elena and I were just talking about how strange it is that the Mikaelson's were throwing this ball thing tonight."

"Yea that is strange. So are you two going?"

"Why are you going with your sire master Klaus!" Elena spat at me. Caroline had a look of shock on her face by the way Elena was speaking to me.

"For your information Elena. Yes I'm going but not with Klaus.""Then who are you going with?" Caroline asked trying to keep the situation calm/

"With my mother." I was about to leave and from the corner of my eyes I saw Caroline nudge Elena in the arm telling her to speak to me.

"Wait Natalia." I turned to face the lying conniving bitch.

"Please I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I haven't given you the fairest chance since you became a hybrid. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." before I could even respond Rebekah came up from behind me.

"Careful Natalia. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back." I hugged my friend who I have missed since she has been daggered.

"Rebekah! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, we know your moms rules. No murdering the locals." Elena piped in

"O get over yourself Elena. it's not all about you. Natalia I hope you come by early so that we can get ready together.""I would love to Rebekah. I'll be over at five thirty.""Perfect." she tossed her blonde perfect hair over her shoulder and left us and Elena glaring at her.

"Ugh! How can you even stand her. She's a horrible bitch who cares about no one else but herself.""O I would be careful what you say about others Elena.""And why's that?""Because what you said about Rebekah, you just described yourself. Now I have to help my mom with her errands. See you two at the ball."

Walking up to the Mikaelson door was very nerve racking. I carried the dress Klaus gave me in the box it came in with my white heels in my hands. I only hoped that Rebekah had things to do our hair. I hadn't even knocked on the door when Klaus opened it up for me.

"Natalia love. What a pleasure it is to see you. What brings you here so early?""Hello Klaus. I'm here to get ready with Rebekah.""Aw yes the girl ritual to prep yourselves for tonight." I walked passed him trying not to talk about how he is the reason for my brother and Jeremy had to leave town. I felt Klaus whispered into my ear.

"I do look forward to sharing our dance tonight." this brought color to my cheeks.

I found Rebekah in her room holding up twenty different dresses to her body while looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"You haven't even picked a dress out yet?""No I haven't. But I narrowed my choices down to these dew ones. Please Natalia help me pick one."I walked over a examined her dress choices. There was a red strapless on e but what caught my eye the most was a green one off the shoulder green dress.

"This one. Bekah you should wear this one." I held up the green dress to her body.

"Really you think this will look good o me?""Yes it will look stunning on you. Now lets start getting ready before its to late." I helped style Rebekah's hair while she did our makeup. She accented my eyes and styled my hair into a beautiful side bun. I slipped the dress Klaus gave me on. It fit me like a glove. It had a low open cut back with black lace accents on the sleeves. I looked stunning and I had to applaud Klaus for his impeccable taste.

"Natalia. You look stunning. You defiantly will have Klaus drooling all over you." this was the second time someone had mentioned Klaus liking me more than just a friend.

"Why would you think that Bekah?""Like you can't see the way that he looks at you. I can see it in his eyes that you mean a lot to him. He may not admit it but deep down he loves you." this caused me to smile. Did Klaus have feelings for me? Did I have feelings for him? What about Jeremy? These are all of the questions that haunt me every night when I got to bed. I just don't know which one I want to know the answer the most. One last look in the mirror and I was ready to seek one of the answers.

**A/N**

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you all like this one. Please review what you think. Everything besides Natalia belongs to their rightful owners.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Let The Party Begin

_This caused me to smile. Did Klaus have feelings for me? Did I have feelings for him? What about Jeremy? These are all of the questions that haunt me every night when I got to bed. I just don't know which one I want to know the answer the most. One last look in the mirror and I was ready to seek one of the answers._

"Aw Rebekah how much I've missed you the past few weeks." she smirked at me and came out from the master bathroom dressed in the beautiful green gown.

"It's good to know at least one individual missed me in my absence. Common no need to wallow on old things. Let just go enjoy our selves tonight and make some memories." I nodded and after one last look making sure nothing was wrong with my dress I left with Rebekah for the party. We walked down the stair well seeing everyone is town was already there.

"Wow! Your family sure knows how to throw a party."

"Yes my mother loves throwing these family gatherings. She feels this will bring our family closer than ever before." I nodded and looked around to see if I saw Caroline or maybe even Matt.

"Uh Rebekah when you invited Matt, did he say yes?""Yes Matt did agree to come as my date and he should be here shortly. He must feel bad about missing out on our Homecoming date." while gazing around the beautiful mansion I was in aw. I have been inside of he Mikaelson home thousand of times, but never have I ever seen it like this. It looked like it was straight out of a fairytale book. Spotting my mom mingling with towns people reminded me that I was her date to this ball.

"Excuse me Bekah, but I need to speak with m mother."

"Fine, but you better save me a gossiping and drinking time later!" she walked away from me looking for Matt so they could talk. I picked up my dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor and walked towards my mother. Sadly Damon Salvatore was already speaking with her when I arrived.

"Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." I jumped into the conversation before Damon tried to turn the whole Mikaelson family moving into Mystic Falls as my mother's fault.

"Don't pay him any attention mom. He is only here so he can fawn over a seventeen year old girl. He's still learning how to keep his nose out of other peoples business." Damon just rolled his eyes at me.

"O joy, Carol your daughter has decided to join us for a drink. You know I never thought I would say this but, Tyler is less annoying than you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Salvatore." "That's enough Natalia. Damon I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it." I was standing to the one side of my mom just glaring at Damon. Wishing nothing than for him to leave.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven 't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us, just as much as we plan to embrace it." this Kol guy was extremely good looking. Is it me or does it seem like all of the Mikaelson brothers look like male models maybe even better. He then looked over at my direction and had a smirk on his beautiful face. "Hello love who are you?" I found myself lost for words just looking into Kol's brown eyes.

"I'm Natalia Lockwood." hearing my name made Kol's eyes perk up

"So you're the Natalia that Nik has told us all about. And might I say you do look stunning tonight. That dress was meant for you." all of the complements that he was giving me was causing me to turn a shade of rose colored red. I was speechless.

"I hadn't realized Klaus spoke of me that often." Kol didn't even get to answer me due to Damon interrupting us.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon had his hand stretched out for Kol to shake. "Have we met?" Kol just had a devilish smirk on his face while looking at Damon. "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." he left then with out another word. This made me giggle at Damon Salvatore being ignored by someone. It made me finally feel like yes he doesn't get everything he wants in life. "What are you laughing at chuckles?" "O nothing Damon, just the fact that you got told off by Klaus's younger brother." he just rolled his eyes at me and turned his attention to the front door. I looked where he was gazing at and then good old Elena walked in. I was fuming with anger with just the sight of her being any where near me.

"O look Damon there's Elena, maybe you can finally win her heart but then again she will always have feelings for Stefan." he wasn't even listening to me.

"Excuse me Carol, Talia." even if I dislike Elena at the moment I can't deny the fact that she did look beautiful tonight. Her hair done in beautiful curls and that dress looked great on her.

"Natalia are you all right?" "Uh yea I'm fine, um I'm going to get a drink. I'll see you later when the dancing starts ok mom." I walked over to the refreshments trying to push back the fact that Jeremy wasn't here to dance with me.

"Don't you look beautiful tonight love." looking to one side I saw Klaus standing so close to me looking handsome in his tux.

"Well I could say the same fore you, and thank you for the dress. If you hadn't given it to me I would be coming here in a simple cocktail dress."

"Anything for you love. Might I say that I'm glad that you decided to come tonight.""It was either come or stay at home and wallow in how alone I am in the world." I could feel myself begin to cry but I pushed those tears back.

"Love there is no reason to be sad on a night such as this."

"And why is that?" "Love someone who is as beautiful and gracious of a person as you should never feel like you're alone. You have so many qualities that everyone should strive to have." hearing these things from Klaus made me wonder did he really like me the way Rebekah says. I just smiled at him and gazed into his blue eyes. We were taken away from our moment by Elijah asking for everyone to gather by the stairwell.

"Sorry love it looks like I need to excuse myself. I would hope you will save me a dance.""I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you on the dance floor Klaus." we both walked to the stairs listening to what Elijah had to say. He announced that we would be dancing the centuries old waltz. Everyone walked to the ballroom so the dance could begin. Klaus found me right away and I took his hand that he offered me. As the dance began I was surprised to learn that Klaus was a excellent dancer.

"Wow I never knew you could dance so well."

"It comes from years and years of practice love. You're a fantastic dancer your self might I say."

"Thank you. I have to be."

"And why is that?"

"I'm entering the Miss Mystic pageant this year and as a founding family member. I'm required to be apart of it. Dancing is one of the criteria's.""Well the practicing has paid off. Let me just say you do look stunning tonight." he brought our bodies closer to each other and his hand tighter around my waist."Thank you Klaus. Thank you for everything." he moved his mouth closer to my ear

"Anything for a beautiful soul as you love." we smiled at each other but the smile then disappeared as we had to change partners. Klaus was partnered with Caroline while I was partnered with non other than Damon.

"So we meet again, little Lockwood." rolling my eyes at him wanting to get far away from him as possible.

"Just shut up Damon. Lets just get through this agonizing dance with out speaking to one another."

"Anything you say Natalia." I thought he could go with out speaking but being Damon he just had to add his snide comments. "So you and the master hybrid dick. To say the least I saw this coming."

"Saw what coming?" he leaned in closer so that no one else would hear him

"You sleeping with the big bad wolf himself." that was it. The music came to a stop signaling that the dance was over. My mouth was open in shock by what he just said. Before he could leave I grabbed onto his arm with immense strength. He groaned in pain. "Ugh! Easy there wolfy, no need to rip my arm off in front of the whole town.""Shut up Damon, and listen closely. I am not at any point in time sleeping with Klaus. And I do not appreciate you assuming so." I leaned in closer to his ear so that no one else would hear what I was about to say. "O and by the way, if I ever hear you say anything along that line ever again. I will rip your heart out myself and I'll make Elena watch." he looked into my eyes like he knew I was serious.

"Damn Lockwood. I thought you were the nice one, looks like your bite is bigger than your bark."

"Enough with the dog references Damon. I'm serious just watch your back because I will be watching." he smirked at that one. "You know if you wanted to sleep with me all you have to do is ask." that was it. I had enough with his sexually references. I still had his arm in my grasp so I twisted it to one side. Thus for breaking at least a couple of bones. To anyone else it would look like I was just shaking his hand.

"Goodbye Damon." I walked outside needing some air before I really lost my composure. I stood outside looking up at the stairs. Even with this new life, I have realized that I haven't really lived my life. Being by myself I began to really miss my father and Mason. They were the two male figures in my life beside Tyler and they were both gone. Just like Tyler was. The feeling of loneliness was one of the worst feelings that I have ever felt in my whole life.

"Now why would someone as beautiful as yourself be doing outside alone?" hearing his voice brought me out of my loneliness and back into reality.

"I just needed some fresh air that's all. You don't need to stand out here with me. Go back and enjoy the party." Klaus stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I t wouldn't be very nice of me if I left you all alone now would it." facing him now I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"Thank you Klaus. It does mean a lot.""Anything that helps bring a smile back on your face."

"Lets go for a walk." he took my arm and looped it with his. We walked around the yard in silence.

"Love why did you want to take a walk with me when we could enjoy the party.""Honestly I wanted to have a chance to talk about us." this amused him because he started to chuckle at me. "Why does that make you laugh?" "Aw nothing love. It's just I never thought you would be the one to bring it up."

"So Klaus what is going on with us."

"What do you mean love?" he cocked his head to the side and looked into my eyes.

"Well for one thing. Why is it that people have been mentioning the way you look at me when I walk by.""And how do I look at you." we stopped where we were walking, and just looked at one another.

"Like you see someone that you care deeply about. Like you would do anything for. Am I wrong?"

" Not at all love. What ever you heard is true."

"But why? Why would someone like you who could have anyone in the world want anything to do with me. I'm nothing special.""That's were you're wrong love." moving closer to me. He brought his hand up to move a loose strand of hair out of my face. "Love you don't realize how special you really are. Is it so hard to think that I would fancy you?" my mind said no but my heart was telling me yes.

"Well no, but I just want to know why? Out of every woman in the world why would you ever want to waste your time with someone of the likes of me." I started to turn and go but he grabbed my hand and forced me to face him once again.

"The reason love why I fancy you is simple. You're strong, beautiful. You live life with such a happiness even though you have been through so much. You are someone who disserves to follow your dreams and experiences the world and all of its treasure that it has to offer." the words I was hearing coming form his mouth put me into shock. Never in a million years did I ever think that Klaus would show feelings for someone else rather than his family. "You fascinate me. When I first met you. I thought you would be nothing more to me but a first successful hybrid. Nothing more." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aw love I'm not trying to insult you. Even though I didn't give you a second thought. The night of the Homecoming dance things changed. I saw you and how beautiful you looked."

"So it's my looks that drew you in."

"No it was more than just that. It was your spirit. The way you care for your family. How even though so many loved ones have left your side. You never once turned your back on them. You are honest, loyal."

Without even thinking I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Klaus. But I'm sorry to say this to you, but." sighing I knew I didn't want to say this to him, knowing that it would hurt his feelings. "But. Uh I'm flattered that you have feelings for me. But it would be wrong of me to return them." he held both of my hands in his own squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs in circular motion over them.

"Is it because of the human boy that you call the love of your life?" this caused anger to grown inside of me. He was subjecting Jeremy to nothing but the title of human boy. Like he was nothing to me. I took my hands out of his wanting him to get as far away from me as possible.

"Don't you dare mock my relationship with Jeremy how dare you even bring him up. Never speak of him in vain. He is more of a man than you'll ever be." I walked away from Klaus leaving him in shock with how upset I was towards him. I just wanted to find my mother and take her home. I spotted Matt by the balcony.

"Hey Matt." "Hey Nat, wow if only Tyler could see you right now. You look beautiful."

"Matt stop. I've been getting flattery all night. And lets just say I'm not so found of it any more."Ok don't worry Nat. I wont complement you. Here let's see if this helps any. You look disgusting." we both smiled at each other and laughing. "Hey there's the Natalia that I'm used to."

"Aw Matt Donavon you are defiantly a piece of work. Do you by chance know where my mom is? I really need to leave, and I don't feel like leaving her by herself. " he didn't get to answer me because Kol came up to us.

"Good evening."

"Kol what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Miss. Lockwood. Hello you must be Rebekah's friend. We haven't met." I didn't have a good feeling about Kol's intentions. I kept a wiry eye out, watching to see if he would cause any harm to Matt. And Matt being the gentleman he is played nice.

"Matt Donavan." they shocked hands.

"Kol Mikaelson." then the cracking sound of Matt's hand filled the air around us. I rushed to his side but Kol placed his free hand around my neck. Cutting off my air and chocking me.

"Now love. There is no reason why someone of the likes of yourself needs to be getting in the middle of a mans business." I could barley get a word out, but I knew Kol would hear me with his vampire hearing.

"Let go of me and I can so you exactly what kind of person I am."

"O, you're a feisty one. No wonder Nik fancies you so much." I was getting really pissed that Kol was being an ass and hurting Matt, I he can hurt me but not Matt.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy on the hand, guys a quarterback. With Kol's hand loosening up because of Damon's arrival. I slipped out of his grasp and pried Matt's crushed a way from Kol. I didn't expect Damon to launch Kol off of the balcony.

"Damon! What the hell." By the time I had gotten Matt out safely all of the original family had came outside. Wondering why Damon would act so rash in front of so many town's people. I couldn't make myself bother checking up on Damon, so I found my mom like I was wanting to do in the first place. Once I showered I decided to give a call to Ty. I didn't expect him to answer knowing that he didn't want Klaus to know where he was. But maybe just hearing his voice will help fill the whole in my heart that appeared when he left.

"Hey Ty, I uh. I know that you're probably busy, trying to break the sire bond and all. But I just wanted to fill you in on everything that has been going on here in the quiet town that we call home. Mom and I are safe and sound. I miss you terribly Ty. I know breaking the sire bond is the only way that you can be free, but I wish you where here with us. The house hasn't been the same since you left. I hope you're safe and out of harms way. I love you Tyler. I cant wait till you're back home. Where you belong."

I woke up the next morning seeing some envelope on my mirror.

"Huh that's strange. That wasn't there last night." I went to the mirror and picked it up to examine it. The front of it had my name beautifully carved on it. Reading the note that was inside of it. It was from Klaus.

_Thank you Natalia for you're honesty. You are someone who only comes every thousand year. Please don't let our little spat affect our friendship. I did enjoy our dance together. Hopefully there are many more to come._

_Love Klaus._

"Wow he just doesn't know when to give up does he." the letter was sweet and all but he still made me feel like Jeremy was nothing but an old rag doll. That I could one day just toss away when I get bored of him. How could I ever forgive him for that. But deep in my heart I knew that I should forgive him. Maybe the only person who can help me with deciding to forgive him would be Rebekah. Sense she had so many times where she didn't want to forgive him when he decided to dagger her in the heart. She could help me choose between right or wrong. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite button up blue back lace shirts. I left my hair in its natural curls and drove to Klaus's mansion. Walking up to the big door, my heart started to race. I was hoping that Klaus wouldn't be the one who answered the door. But of course with my luck he was.

"Natalia! What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of this little visit.""Hello Klaus, I was actually here to see Rebekah." when he heard this a sad expression appeared on his face.

"So you're here to see Rebekah."

"Yes. So is she here?"

"Sadly my sister never made it home last night."

"O, id she ok?"

"Don't worry about Rebekah love. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be here any moment from her night of shame. Why don't you come inside and wait for her love?" I didn't like the idea of being alone with Klaus, but if it meant that I would get to talk to Rebekah at some point.

"O thank you Klaus." I hesitantly walked through the door that Klaus was holding wide open for me.

"Aw I remember you from the party last night." Kol sad arrogantly.

"It's nice to see you again too Kol." I walked passed him and stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room with two original vampires staring at me like I was a giant elephant in the room.

"So uh. You're family can throw some party." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"You've should of seen the one's we threw in the 1400's. Now those were a party." Klaus said to me as he walked closer to me. It felt weird with him being so close to me after the fight we had the night before.

"Could I show you something love?"

"Sure, Klaus." I followed him while avoiding the weird look I was getting from Kol. Klaus lead me to some room filled with art work. I was in awe about all of the beautiful panting that were all around us.

"Wow, did you collect all of these yourself?" Klaus smiled that I was impressed with his art work.

"Some of them I collected and then the other's I did my self."

"You did some of these, wow there beautiful. I never knew you were so talented."

"Love there is a lot of things you don't know about me. For started one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage. Not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

"I haven't really been any where outside of the states. I mean when I was younger I would go to either soccer camps or even if I was forced by my mom. I would go to either Texas or New Mexico for a camp, but nothing more than that." "Well I'll take you, where ever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo." I laughed at how persistent he was being with the whole thing.

"That's a very nice offer of you Klaus but like I told you last night. I cant share the same feelings for you as you do for me.""And why not love. Take a chance and just get to know who I am before you shut me out. By the way the fight that we had I'm over it.""Well I'm not. You basically said that Jeremy should mean nothing to me. It doesn't matter what you give me or say, I still love Jeremy. He is the love of my life not you Klaus. I'm sorry, if you ever thought that I lead you on in some way. But I love Jeremy and it's wrong for me to even consider liking you." "Love are so saying that you have considered it?"

"Klaus, I uh cant deny that I am attracted to you in someway or another but that doesn't change anything. We are still friends Klaus but we cant be anything more than that." I walked away from him and out into the living room to wait for Rebekah. Now I needed her more than anything. I couldn't even get two minutes without Kol bugging me.

"So I take it that my brother didn't take the rejection well."

"Shut up Kol. My business with your brother has nothing to do with you." he started to chuckle at me.

"Awe now lets not get all defensive love. I was only making conversation." it didn't take much to stop the chatter in the room because Klaus walked in like nothing had happened and sat down on the couch with his sketch pad and began to draw. He didn't say a word to either Kol or I. he just sat there in silence. Suddenly Rebekah strolled in. and for some reason she was still dressed in the green gown she had worn to the ball the night before. Her hair was a mess like she had slept with someone. Kol decided he would make fun of the situation and meant Rebekah by the door way. He blocked her way into the living room.

"Well, well. There's our girl" she wanted nothing of it.

"Get out of my way Kol." Klaus looked up for a brief second from his drawings

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." both Klaus and I began to laugh silently to our selves.

"Don't start Nik. You either Natalia."

"We didn't say anything Bekah." I said between giggles. I took Rebekah's arm and lead her away from her brother's so she wouldn't try to kill them. We were almost to the stairs until Kol made a comment about her rolling around with men. She threw one of her heels at his head as he and Klaus left. We finally made it to her room without anymore altercations with her siblings.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything Talia, but why are you here?" "I wanted to ask your opinion on me and your brother?"

"Awe so you finally believe me when I say that Nik has romantic feelings for you. Please go on." she walked into her closet so that she could change out of her dress.

"I was wanting to know if you. If you think it's right if I share the same feelings for him?""One thing I don't think you should play my brother if that's what you're asking." I was shocked that she thought I would ever be that kind of person who would play two guys at once. Did she or anyone else really think I was like Elena.

"No that' s not at all what I was asking. It's just I still love Jeremy, but we never officially got back together and I guess."

"You want to know if I think it's right for you to move on from him." I nodded in agreement.

"Here's how I feel about the whole Klaus, Jeremy, and you triangle. I think you need to know in your heart who love most.""But I don't love Klaus."

"That's only because you haven't gotten to know him for who he really is. As of right now you only know of your love for Jeremy, but you still need to give Nik a chance to gain your love. He could surprise you."

"Thank you Rebekah for everything. I'm going to leave now."

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to have a girls day. Gossip like the high school girls we truly are.!" she screamed through her closet.

"Next time Bekah. I first need to figure some things out." I left the Mikaelson home and drove to the cemetery. I sat next to my fathers grave. This was the first time I came to his grave site since the day that we buried him. Being near it just brought so many bad memories to me. I couldn't help but bring myself back to the last time I saw him. I was saying good bye and I never really saw him ever again. I took out my phone and dialed his number. I was getting worried that he wouldn't answer me.

"Hey Natalia what's up."

"Jer, its so good to here your voice. I was just calling to see how everything is going in Denver."

"Everything is going great. I'm not flunking any of my classes and I actually made some nice friends." hearing this made me feel so much better about him being sent away.

"That's great Jer. I guess I just miss you so much, and I feel bad about the way things ended with us."

"Talia there's no reason to feel bad about the break."

"I know but I still need to know something."

"What?"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" there was silence and I was beginning to think that he just hung up on me. "Jer are you there?"

"Natalia, if you want to be honest I never stopped thinking about you. Everyday that I wasn't with you it killed me. I'm sorry for the whole thing with Anna and the kiss.""Jeremy you don't need to apologize to me. I all ready forgave you long time ago. I just couldn't get myself to get over it."

"I don't want you to beat yourself over it again. How about you come and visit me in Denver. Come for a couple of days. I can show you around and introduce you to some of my friends and we can talk about the whole break thing. And who knows maybe we can think about getting back to how things where before."

"That's sounds really nice Jer. I would like that, but I cant decide anything now. Since Ty left I'm the only one who is protecting our mom."

"Natalia don't worry. All I'm saying is come when ever you want and when you do we'll figure things out between us. I do miss seeing you in school."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everyday I think I'll see you in English or art but you're never there. So maybe seeing you will help fill the loneliness I have been feeling the moment I boarded the plane for Denver."

"Jeremy you know what I'm coming this weekend. I'll see you soon and you better entertain me with fun stories about your time without me."

"I cant wait to see you Nat."

"Bye Jeremy see you soon."

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too Jer." I clicked the end button and slid down to the ground pulling my knees closer to me. This would be good, time with Jeremy without anyone interfering. We wouldn't have Elena hovering over our shoulders judging us or anyone. It would just be us, together once again. I knew I had to go no matter what anyone else said about it.

I raced home and packed a few things and informed my mom on what I was planning on doing.

"Natalia! Wait Natalia! Please don't go." my mom pleaded with me. She pleaded with me. I was running back in forth between my closet and my duffle bag.

"Mom, please don't make things worse. I need to see Jeremy and fix things between us before it's too late."

"Natalia, please. You and Tyler are all I have left and if you leave I'll. I'll be all alone and I wont know if you two are safe or not." she began to cry which was something she hardly ever did.

"Mom don't cry, please I didn't want you to feel alone. I'll be back in Mystic Falls in no time. It will only be for a couple of days. You wont even miss me." she grabbed my arm stopping me from packing anything else.

"Don't you dare say I wont miss you. Your brother and you mean the world to me. You two are my life. I will always worry, miss, and most importantly love you two. Don't you ever think other wise." I hugged her and rubbed her back assuring her that I understood and that I loved her.

"Thank you mom. For everything that you have done for us. You are the best mother Tyler or I could have ever asked for. You accept us for who we are without any strings attached to it."

"I love you Natalia, and please tell Jeremy hi for me when you see him." I smiled brightly at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. We both went to the car and headed to the airport. After I had checked in and was about to go through security when she brought me in for one more hug.

"Be safe Natalia and call when your plane lands."

"I will mom. Thank you." I waved goodbye to her and headed to the terminal."

The whole plane ride to Denver I had nervous jitters. I couldn't help but be nervous to see him once again. Would he be the same when he left Mystic Falls or would be someone different because of the new life he got to live. For some weird reason I curled my wavy hair and wore one of my favorite pair of jeans that he once said made my butt look fantastic. I was trying to look my best for someone who I've known my whole life. Someone who I would do anything. I was doing everything for him. Jeremy was the one person beside my family who I ever cared about whole heartedly. The moment the plane landed in Denver I braced myself for everything that was about to happen. Walking off of the plane I looked everywhere for any sign of him. Then I spotted his short brown hair. I was so happy to see after so long apart that I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Natalia, I'm so glade you're here." he whispered into my ear as he hugged me back and patted down my hair.

"I've missed you much Jeremy. You don't know how much you mean to me." we walked hand in hand with each other as we walked to the hotel that I booked next to the airport. Once entering the room and placed my bag on the chair, we just stared at each other. And the next thing I knew the space between us grew smaller and smaller, until there was nothing standing between us but a less than a centimeter. He broke the silence first.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to be this close to you. I thought I could go to Denver without thinking about you. But that didn't happen. I thought about you everyday we were apart. Even when I slept. You were always in my thoughts." he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down to mine. I gripped the back of his neck while opening my mouth more. This allowed his tongue to entwine with mine. The room was getting hot with the amount of clothing we both were wearing. His hands reached down from cupping my face to unzipping my jacket that I was wearing. I then brought my hands down to the end of his shirt. Jeremy then placed light kisses down my neck while I placed my hands underneath his shirt roaming over his abs that he has acquired in the last few months. Before I knew it Jeremy moved his hands to the him of my shirt and started to tug on it. I let him take my shirt off and I then took his off. We were both breathing heavy from all of the kissing. But I didn't want to take anything for chance. I looked one last time into his eyes telling him that I was ready for what was about to happen.

"You sure Natalia? Cause we can stop here if you're not ready?" I cupped his face in my hands and looked straight into his eyes."Jeremy I have known the moment that I've meet you that you are the one. You are the one who I love most and who I want to share everything with. You're my one true happiness in the world." we began to kiss and take the rest of our clothing off and presided to move to the bed.

I was awoken by the sunlight beaming on my face. My eyes fluttered open to see a sleeping Jeremy next to me. I smiled at seeing him at such peace. He looked so carefree and happy next to me. I was laying on his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around me. I moved as close as I could to him. I could stay in his arms forever and ever. A few minutes later Jeremy woke up. He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey how long have you been up?" he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Not long, but I was wondering if I should wake you or go and get breakfast for us?"

"That sounds nice and all Natalia, but I rather just stay like this as long as possible." I scooted up so that I could place a kiss on his lips. I was about to back away when he returned my light kiss with a long and passionate one. I returned his kisses with my own now laying on top of him, straddling his lap. He ranked his hands up and down my hips bringing me closer to him.

After having another round with Jeremy we both got up and dressed ourselves for the day. I tossed him his shirt and he tossed me my jeans.

"You know everything that we have gone through and lost, we've turned out pretty ok."

"You think so Gilbert?" I laughed at him. After applying my make up and fixed my hair Jeremy took us to a local dinner for breakfast. We laughed with each other as we reminisced in old times we had with one another.

"Do you remember in eighth grade when you and I threw water all over Matt the day he decided he was going to ask Elena out?" he said to me through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Jeremy gross. Swallow before you speak. And how could I ever forget that day. Matt was made at us for weeks for ruining his time with your sister.""Yea he was, but it was all fine because a moth after the fact they started dating." being with Jeremy was everything I wanted it to be. All I could do was smile at him. It was almost like we were never apart from each at all.

"Hey Jer can I tell you something?"

"Sure Talia. What do you need to tell me?"

"Do you know when I first decided that I like you as something more than a friend?" this grabbed his attention.

"Tell me more Lockwood." he said teasingly. As he grind happily at me.

"It was when you first told me that I had beautiful eyes."

"Really you remember that. What were we. Like twelve?" I chuckled at him

"Yes. It was my twelfth birthday party and I was upset that my uncle Mason wasn't able to come, and you being the best friend you were. Tried to comfort me. And in doing so you pushed a loose strand of my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. You then said that they were the prettiest blue grey eyes that you have ever seen. You told me that they reminded you of rain drops when there falling from the sky." Jeremy leaned over the booth and gave me a quick but passionate filled kiss.

"You know what Natalia Lockwood."

"What Jeremy Gilbert." I said teasingly

"I love you so much and I've always known that you are the one I'm suppose to love forever."

"Thank you Jeremy for getting me here." my phone ringing ruined the moment and I saw it was Tyler. Jeremy understood and continued to eat his plate of pancakes. Tyler was just wanting to call and inform me that he was back in Mystic Falls to spend the day with Caroline. I told him that I was happy. He also said that he thinks he broke the sire bond by turning a hundreds time. I was glad for my brother and happy to know that he safe and sound.

"Sorry Jer, Ty just wanted to let me know he was spending the day with Caroline."

"Don't worry Nat. hey would mind if we spent the day at the batting cages?"

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date?"

"Yes and no. I had already told a friend that I would go with him today. If you don't want to I understand.""Jer I'm fine with the batting cages, but to tell you the truth why would you agree to go there?"

"Because it's fun and that's what most of my friends like to do here."

"Ok I'll go but just so you know you suck at baseball."

"No I don't!" he yelled at as we drove in the rented car I got from the airport to the batting cages.

After fifty missed balls I had to tell Jeremy how much he sucks at base ball.

"Jer really you suck at this. You need to find something else to do in your free time."

"Hey I'm getting better every time I come here.""So you're saying you've come here more than once."

"Yes!"

"And the first time you came you were worse than this!" this caused him to stare at me with annoyed expression.

"Hey I'm not that bad at it."

"Yea and I'm not a vampire hybrid." I said underneath my breath.

"What did you say Natalia?" Jeremy asked between strikes.

"Uh nothing Jer, just saying that you're improving a lot."

"That's what I thought." he was still missing every ball that came his way, but that didn't matter. I was with him and that's all I cared about. I felt some weird presence behind me. By the time I realized who it was it was to lat.

"Hello little Lockwood, fancy seeing you here in Denver!"

I turned around from the batting cages to see none other than Damon and his sweet bitchy Elena staring right back at me. I don't know what I was going to say next but it wouldn't be something I wanted my mom to hear come out of my mouth.

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I tried writing more of my own scenes into the story rather than just place Natalia into it. I hope you all enjoyed the Talia/Jeremy moments, as well as the Klaus/Talia moments. I hope to be writing more of them as scene three ends. Please review on what you think about the story or what I might need to improve on. **


End file.
